Miedo a quererte
by Annasak2
Summary: UA Antiguos amantes,compañeros de trabajo y enamorados, al final todo terminó. Años después, él la necesitaría por el bien de su empresa, de su familia y de su propia voluntad, pero ella tendría que convencerlo de ser algo más que su amante.
1. Capítulo I Propuesta

**I**

—Ocuparás el puesto de tu hermano.

Eso lo sabía de antemano, no era necesario anunciarlo en una junta directiva, mucho menos cuando todos ahí no hacía nada más que murmurar sobre su reciente llegada al país. No podía odiar eso, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ver la hipocresía en las demás personas, y además porque todos esos hombres vivían engañados en una alegre fantasía donde la empresa caminaba sin más problemas que los financieros.

—Se te entrega una empresa casi en números rojos, Yoh. Pero todos aquí confiamos en tu buen juicio y sabemos que tienes la experiencia necesaria para levantarnos de la crisis financiera en que hemos caído a raíz de la muerte de Hao.

Casi seis meses en los que se vino de picada el buen mantenimiento y renombre de la empresa familiar. Y no podía culparlo, Hao tenía negocios ocultos en el corporativo, ahorraba cuanto podía y más tratándose de impuestos. Por supuesto que al momento de traspasar la compañía a manos del abuelo y de su padre, todo se fue en declive al no saber el manejo de utilidades y efectivo.

—Sí, ya leí el informe—respondió cansado—Si no hay nada más que discutir, abuelo, me encantaría retirarme.

Los miembros directivos del consejo miraron al anciano que miraba con severidad al castaño, pero nadie se atrevió a expresar algo más. Ninguno estaba capacitado para ejercer una responsabilidad de tales magnitudes. Pero en cierto modo, Yoh resentía mucho más la muerte de su hermano que todos los que estaban ahí reunidos, pese a todos los problemas del pasado. Por eso comprendía la renuente decisión de ocupar el puesto de director ejecutivo de una de las empresas de aviación más importantes de Japón, pero era su esperanza, su única salida a los problemas económicos.

—El consejo ya escuchó todas las decisiones pertinentes a la empresa, por favor, retírense—les pidió el anciano.

Yoh miró a todos levantarse. Algunos sonriéndole, otros simplemente pasándolo por alto. Sólo Mikihisa permaneció en la sala de juntas, de pie, junto al hombre que consideraba como un padre.

—Por lo que veo hay algo más que no me han dicho—añadió con curiosidad el castaño y rio ante el gesto de los dos hombres—No creo que haya algo más sorprendente que saber de la muerte de Hao. Y que a pesar de la distancia, se hayan tomado una semana en decírmelo.

—Te explicamos lo de Hao, Yoh. Es algo realmente sorpresivo, nadie esperaba el accidente —resolvió su padre— Y fue muy difícil para nosotros.

—No tanto para mí, que me he enterado gracias a la prensa de la muerte de mi hermano—le recordó sin maldad— Pero ya… no vale la pena discutir. Hao vivió plenamente, hizo las cosas a su manera y ahora estamos aquí porque… ¿no queremos perder el patrimonio familiar?

Era obvio que algo había cambiado en los casi cinco años que llevaba ausente del país y de la compañía global, era más que lógico, especialmente después de encontrarse destrozado emocionalmente. Había tenido que endurecer su carácter, desconfiar de todos y trazar su propio futuro económico, sin un ápice de sentimentalismos.

—Sé que tienes tu propio negocio, Yoh. De hecho, por eso hemos tardado tanto en pedírtelo—añadió su padre—Pero tienes la experiencia, eres un gran estratega y sabes qué hacer para levantar la compañía.

—No soy un dios, Mikihisa—contrastó Yoh—Están por debajo de un número aceptable. Tanto que les recomendaría vender las acciones, juntar el dinero y vivir felices el tiempo que les quede de vida.

—Te has endurecido—afirmó su abuelo—Antes adorabas esta compañía.

—Antes, cuando no conocía mucho de este mundo. Pero tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, has abandonado a tu propia familia para que tu negocio prospere. No espero menos de ustedes, más que dediquen el mismo tiempo que yo dedicaré a salvar sus negocios.

Mikihisa suspiró y Yohmei le mostró en la pantalla en nuevo acomodo de puestos.

—Nosotros ya no formaremos parte del equipo, Yoh—le anunció el anciano- Yo hasta hoy era el director ejecutivo, que ahora eres tú. Y Mikihisa era director en finanzas.

El castaño miró minuciosamente hasta hallar vacío el lugar que ocupaba su padre en la compañía.

—Perfecto, tengo una persona capacitada para el puesto.

—De hecho nosotros ya hemos seleccionado a la persona, aunque no hemos hablado personalmente con ella—refirió Yohmei.

— ¿Ella?—interrogó Yoh con gracia, no porque fuera a discriminar a una mujer, sino porque ellos no aceptaban a ninguna en un puesto que no fuera de secretaria o de recursos humanos.

—Anna Kyouyama.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua ¿Era broma, cierto? De ninguna manera trabajaría con la mujer más fría, calculadora, manipuladora que había conocido. Jamás. No de nuevo, ya no estaba dispuesto a que le vieran la cara.

— ¿Y planeas meter a tu antigua amante a esta empresa de nuevo, papá?

— ¿Es que acaso en tu mundo se confunde el término asistente personal con amante?—respondió ofendido su padre.

—No sé, eso dímelo tú. Eras tan compartido, incluso con Hao—ironizó sin poder evitarlo.

Yohmei miró en sus ojos un rencor desmedido. Bien, ahora se daba una idea del porqué Yoh había abandonado la empresa el mismo día en que Anna salió de ella.

—Creo que hasta ahora todos hemos respetado el hecho de no involucrarse emocionalmente con el personal—aclaró Yohmei.

Yoh se molestó ante tanto cinismo.

—Búscala y ofrécele el puesto de director de finanzas. Ella actualmente está inactiva, pero seguro que si le ofreces un buen sueldo y comodidades, aceptará.

Y encima tenía que ir a buscarla él.

—Número uno: si ella trabaja aquí, olvídense de mí. Número dos: yo no busco a ninguna mujer, especialmente a ésa.

—Nunca digas nunca, Yoh—le dijo el anciano con una sonrisa bastante curiosa.

Y en verdad, si él hubiese sabido que lo manipularía a base de sentimentalismos con su abuela y su madre, lo hubiese mandado al demonio. Prácticamente le había jurado a Kino que no abandonaría la empresa si ella accedía a someterse al tratamiento, cosa que no le agradaba, así como el ir a buscar a Anna, pero con la terquedad de la anciana no jugaba.

—Excelentes referencias, grandes logros, y sobre todo, la única en quien Kino confía —rememoró con enfado las palabras del anciano—Si ella no está en la empresa, la abuela no irá al médico.

Tocó el timbre dos veces. Nada. Una tercera y estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Se quedó estupefacto al verla de nuevo. Cinco años y creyó que aquello estaba más que enterrado. Pero seguía ahí, tan vivo como siempre.

— ¿Yoh Asakura?—cuestionó la rubia con extrañeza.

Eso fue suficiente para sacarlo de su ensoñación y entrar, aún sin que ella se lo hubiese ofrecido. Primero quería aclarar que no era el mismo idiota de cinco años atrás, después negociaría con ella con la cabeza fría.

—Por lo que veo, no vives tan bien como dice tu curricular—desdeñó de inmediato—¿Seguro que es auténtico? Sigo sin creerme que después de ser asistente, de la nada te has convertido en una de las mejores asesoras financieras.

Anna cerró la puerta de golpe. Estaba molesta, demasiado como para aguantar las idioteces de un hombre a quien no veía en tantos años.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Acaso eres Hao? Imposible, él está muerto, seguramente eres el idiota de su hermano.

—Vuélveme a decir idiota, y no sabes lo que te haré…

Pero Anna lo abofeteó antes de que volviera a dirigirse a ella de esa forma tan grosera. Él no tenía ningún derecho de venir a gritarle. Si antes no lo tenía, ahora mucho menos.

— ¡Fuera de mi casa! —le gritó furiosa.

—No, no me voy hasta hablar contigo—pronunció imponencia.

— ¿Hablar? ¿Y de qué quieres hablar si lo único que haces es insultar?

—Cállate y siéntate. Lo que voy a decirte es importante—refirió el castaño.

Anna casi se rió de él, nadie le mandaba, mucho menos el hipócrita que le había engañado. Si no lo hubiese conocido en el pasado, diría que era el tipo de hombre con el que jamás se involucraría, pero no podía evitarlo, ella aún lo amaba y por mucho que le costara, quería saber que había pasado con el dulce y tierno Yoh antes de su abrupta separación.

—No creas que vine a buscarte por dicha y placer, he venido por negocios—le aclaró de inmediato— Y tengo derecho a dudar de la originalidad de tus estudios posteriores.

—Duda lo que quieras, yo no soy tu empleada—interrumpió sin mucho ánimo e interés.

—Eso depende de ti. La abuela está preocupada por la empresa, especialmente porque ni mi padre ni mi abuelo han podido levantarla de la ruina. Así que si he venido es por ella, que quiere que tú ocupes el puesto de director en finanzas.

Kino había tenido por ella buena estima, la consideraba sagaz e inteligente, por eso no le extrañaba que pensara en ella, pero aún con eso, se veía a leguas que Yoh estaba renuente a trabajar a su lado.

— ¿Y… el nuevo director ejecutivo viene personalmente a ofrecerme este puesto?

—No vas a pasar por recursos humanos, y conozco lo suficiente tus aptitudes, así que…

—Comprendo todo eso—aludió sin demasiada pasión—Mi duda es, ¿por qué has venido personalmente?

—Vine a poner las condiciones de trabajo, y aclararte que no volverás a manipularme como lo hiciste antes—le espetó con frialdad.

No quería evocar eso, ya era parte del pasado, así como lo era Yoh. Aunque por fortuna no había cruzado por su camino nunca más, no podía creer lo débil que era en esa época, en verdad no lo creía, francamente pensó que por orgullo debía abandonar la empresa, pero jamás comprendió por qué Yoh le odiaba en esa intensidad sólo por renunciar ¿Y qué esperaba que se quedara a ver cómo enamoraba a otra mujer? Ni de broma, entre los acosos de Hao y las proposiciones de Mikihisa, había terminado por odiar a todo el séquito masculino de los Asakura.

—Estás dando por hecho que voy a trabajar contigo, error número uno, porque he decidido abrir mi propia oficina—aclaró Anna— Y segundo punto, no quiero tener nada que ver con tu familia, ni obtener algún beneficio que venga de ustedes.

— ¿Ni siquiera por mi abuela?—preguntó molesto— Ella te recomendó en el puesto con mi padre, te enseñó muchas cosas, lo mínimo…

—Por Kino hago lo que sea, pero no por eso voy a permitir que me hables en ese tono, vengas a mi casa y me trates peor que una mujerzuela, porque si algo he tenido y tendré claro, es que yo sí tengo dignidad—le dijo con dureza.

No quería aludir a las mujeres con las que Yoh se había acostado durante cinco años, que si las contara, no le alcanzarían las manos. Y le daba tanta rabia, la había enamorado como una tonta y creyó en sus palabras de amor, hasta que un día simplemente dejó de verla. ¿Y él hablaba de manipulación? Qué ridículo.

— ¡Pues es ella quien te pide!

— ¡Sí, por supuesto, como tú no tienes cara para afrontar las cosas! —ironizó Anna, pero un minuto después calló, él ni siquiera le había dado la pauta para explicar la situación y pensó lo peor de ella, por qué reclamaría, le haría pensar que la misma frialdad era aplicable para ambos.

—No vengo a pelear por algo del pasado, eso para mí no tiene la menor importancia—aseguró el castaño entregándole unos papeles—Kino puso sus condiciones, está enferma y si va a recibir el tratamiento es sólo porque tú regresas a la compañía.

Había leído en un artículo del deterioro de la familia, empezando por la salud de sus miembros y no le preocupaba mucho que se hundieran en la miseria, pero no toleraba que un centenar de trabajadores sufrieran por culpa de esos estúpidos hombres, sólo por no saber manejar los números en las cuentas.

—Bien, aceptaré.

—Muy bien, preséntate el lunes en la oficina—le dijo de inmediato el castaño.

—Sí, así lo haré— aseguró la rubia—Pero si quieres que yo acepte tengo mis condiciones.

—Dinero, claro—recordó con amargura el castaño—Pon tú precio, Anna, pero ten en consideración que la empresa está muy mal, y no vas a obtener lo que ganabas por acostarte con mi hermano y mi padre.

De sólo escucharlo le hacía hervir la sangre. Cómo se atrevía a pensar semejantes estupideces, ella había rechazado tajantemente a ambos hombres, sólo porque lo amaba a él y no se vendía por dinero, así como ahora.

—Págame lo justo, acorde al presupuesto de la empresa—comenzó con bastante altivez—Sólo pido una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Tú—dijo con seguridad—Te quiero a ti, como mi amante durante un año.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>NA: Aprovechando mis mini vacaciones, he decidido traerles este fic, ya está escrito, no se preocupes, además de ser una brevedad, es un mini fic de capítulos con actualización continua, aun así, es para darme un espacio con los otros sin que nadie diga que no actualizo nada. En fin, disfruten de las vacaciones y nos vemos más adelante.


	2. Capítulo II Juntos de nuevo

**II**

Repitió sus palabras una y otra vez en la mente. Retrocedió un paso de la sorpresa, es que simplemente no lo creía, pero claro, de una mujer calculadora como Anna podía esperar todo. No debía fiarse, eso seguramente tenía una segunda intención.

—No.

—Entonces no me esperes de vuelta en la empresa—resumió de golpe.

Y su mirada irradió seguridad, algo que sin duda a él le faltaba para establecer sus propias condiciones. Si aceptaba era como venderse y ponerse a su disposición, aunque por el otro lado eso le haría olvidarse tajantemente de ella, al menos ya no evocaría su rostro cuando tuviera sexo con alguien más . Y la usaría tanto como ella a él.

—Olvidaba que eras tan inhumana, no haces nada a no ser que obtengas algo a cambio ¿Y qué quieres, Anna? ¿Matrimonio? De una vez te advierto…

—Te quiero en mi cama. Quiero sexo contigo, sólo eso, Asakura. Además, tengo mucho tiempo inactiva—le aclaró tajantemente—Y tú eres un buen amante.

Estaba incrementando su ego, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no mentía, además de ser el único hombre en su vida, quería reavivar su pasión para así remover esos sentimientos de odio que tenía hacia ella y que eran injustificados, al contrario, ella debería de aborrecerlo y no al revés. Sin embargo, ver a Fausto feliz le hacía querer sentir esa misma emoción. Sentimientos que sólo Yoh había despertado en su interior. Por eso ahora le costaba ser indiferente a sus insultos, pero estaba convencida de que llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

— ¿Cuánto llevas inactiva, Anna? ¿Una semana? — se burló abiertamente con una sonrisa tan cínica, que fue imposible creer que ese hombre fuera Yoh Asakura.

Cinco años y dos meses más.

—Tómalo o déjalo, Yoh—le espetó con dureza—Si no eres lo suficientemente valiente, entonces no pierdas el tiempo conmigo.

Él no era ningún cobarde y menos si se trataba de ella, jamás.

—Acepto—escuchó en su tono de voz el orgullo herido.

Era una lástima verlo actuar como cualquier hombre ególatra y arrogante, lo peor es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había caído en el truco más viejo para provocarlo. Suspiró con lentitud antes de centrarse en su rostro.

—Pero si acepto es porque sólo te acostarás conmigo, Anna-le advirtió enojado- Yo no tengo sexo con mujeres que tienen más de un amante.

Apretó sus puños, cuantas ganas le daban de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero ya vería, al final, volvería a ser el buen hombre que ella conocía, de eso estaba segura y por lo tanto no caería tan fácil en sus palabras. Además, necesitaba limpiar su nombre de todas esas calumnias tontas y sin fundamento.

—Eres mío todo un año y así como tú, yo también quiero la exclusividad.

—La tienes-aseguró sin pensarlo.

Era un idiota de sólo decirlo, especialmente por la sonrisa triunfante que ella le dedicaba. No, no era un idiota, era un estúpido, pero claro Anna sabía manejarlo a su antojo y eso lo evitaría al máximo.

— ¿Y dónde vamos a vivir? ¿En mi casa o en la tuya? —preguntó la rubia, ante el evidente desinterés de él.

—Yo no tengo casa, y no pienso comprar nada, en cuanto ponga esa empresa a flote me iré—afirmó con frialdad— Sólo asegúrate de que yo tenga mi propia habitación aquí.

No sería problema, su casa era pequeña, pero tenía una habitación disponible, lástima que él no tuviera esa disposición. Abrió la puerta y salió, pero antes de hacerlo la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Esto lo hago sólo por mi abuela, así que no te esfuerces en conquistarme, porque cualquier cosa es inútil.

Eso lo diría ella, y no lo tanteaba, lo afirmaba. Por muy frío que fuera, estaba segura que por dentro seguía siendo el dulce y tierno hombre. Cerró la puerta y acomodó todo cuanto pudo. Dos días después, dos hombres llegaron con un par de maletas y los guió al dormitorio más grande, el que años atrás ocupara su padre.

Tenía nostalgia aún, especialmente por saber que Fausto, el hombre que había fungido como su tutor, se había casado y ahora viajaba a un lugar más tranquilo para vivir, mientras ella se quedaba ahí, sólo por negocios. Sin embargo, nada derrumbaba su inquebrantable carácter. Estaba acostumbrada a ganar y haría lo que fuera por recuperar el amor de Yoh, que antes había dejado en el abandono del odio y la decepción.

Por eso cuando llegó a la oficina y varios ojos curiosos la miraron, no bajó el rostro. Aun cuando había salido de esa empresa por salva guardar su dignidad, ahora era una mujer más firme y con plenas convicciones. Ningún insulto, acoso o mal trato la harían desistir de su objetivo.

Miró a Yoh a través del cristal de su oficina. Había llegado incluso antes que ella y eso que llevaba ventaja en el horario. Se acercó y abrió la puerta. No había secretaria, así que nadie le impidió el acceso y estaba segura que él no lo haría.

—Buenos días—habló con cautela.

—Llegas una hora antes, tu horario empieza a las nueve, si piensas que voy a pagarte horas extra…

Levantó la mano y lo calló abruptamente. En primera porque nadie le decía esas cosas a Anna Kyouyama, en segunda porque ni siquiera habían acordado un horario, y tercera, odiaba a las personas tan arrogantes como él que ni siquiera saludaban.

—He dicho **_buenos días_**, Asakura, limítate a contestar con coherencia para evitar decir tonterías-le cortó tajantemente- Supongo que te has levantado de mal humor.

—Estoy de un perfecto humor—recriminó el castaño observándola minuciosamente— Pensé que andarías casi desnuda por la empresa.

Otro insulto de esos y no tendría cara para afrontar a sus futuros clientes. Respiró y contó mentalmente hasta diez, se inclinó hacia él, mientras sus rostros casi se rozaban mutuamente.

—No me harás enfadar tan fácil, Asakura—le advirtió en un susurro.

Sonrió ante esa actitud. Evocaba perfectamente lo difícil que fue conquistarla la primera vez y lo ingenuo que había sido al pensar que lo quería, pero era obvio, todo denotaba que Anna era una perfecta trepadora.

—Y a mí no me vas a enredar tan fácil en tu trampa, Kyouyama—dijo con arrogancia—Limítate a ver las cuentas, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

Esa barrera de hielo parecía inquebrantable, o al menos eso pensaba cuando miró las dos tazas de café que descansaban a un costado. Seguramente ahora su vida se acercaba más a la de su fallecido hermano, en verdad sintió lástima de verlo consumirse.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó con curiosidad el castaño al ver su rostro pensativo.

—Nada—pronunció de golpe alejándose de él— Iré a… mi oficina.

—Sí, eso debes hacer—contestó el castaño mirando una pila de papeles.

—Bien—argumentó Anna tomando una de las plumas de su escritorio—No necesitas guiarme, sé el camino.

—Me alegro por ti.

Sí, se iba a alegrar bastante después de que le espetara en la cara lo mucho que le detestaba ahora. Era un… no, ya no tenía palabras para definirlo. Apretó los puños y salió sin azotar la puerta de cristal. La secretaria le saludó y ella asintió apenas.

Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba cada oficina, no necesitaba guía, pero por lo menos esperaba un poco más de atención por parte de Yoh. Pronto comenzaron las llamadas, las actualizaciones, los boletines. Por suerte para ella, su secretaria era una persona amable y no preguntaba más que lo necesario. Pero otros sí que lo hacían, cada vez que salía al pasillo podía ver los cotilleos en su máximo esplendor, especialmente de Kanna, quien era la cabeza del departamento de recursos humanos.

Tomó el _ticket_ de la cajera y siguió escuchando el parloteo a su espalda. Si antes era una barrera sólida contra los chismes, ahora no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Cogió la bandeja de comida y se sentó en una mesa vacía mientras contemplaba la entrada sorpresiva de Yoh.

Ni siquiera ella lo esperaba, menos aún que se sentara a su lado. Yoh parecía ahora el tipo más arrogante de la sala, aunque eso no restaba su atractivo, su semblante no parecía en nada pacifico. Iba por guerra, eso era seguro. Apenas se sentó, el chef se paró para atenderlo personalmente.

—Sólo tráigame lo más ligero y fresco del menú—le indicó el castaño.

—Como ordene, señor, como ordene—repitió de inmediato el hombre.

Se sentía ajena a la situación, aquel no parecía Yoh, era más parecido a su hermano, Hao. Él sí que les inspiraba temor a sus empleados, todos besaban el piso donde caminaba, pero así como lo hacía, también se ocupaba de que hablaran mal de él.

—No esperaba que me acompañaras—habló Anna en cuanto vio al hombre desaparecer en la cocina.

—No tengo con quien más desayunar—contestó sin gran problema.

¿Así que era por compañía?

—Además, me ocupo de lo necesario. El ochenta por ciento del corporativo son hombres, sesenta por ciento está divorciado, cincuenta por ciento de ellos está más de ocho horas en una oficina, y el treinta por ciento buscan una pareja en el área de trabajo.

No tardó más de dos minutos en regresar y poner ante el castaño una bandeja de fruta y jugo, añadiendo un pequeño aperitivo de jamón y queso. Y aun con todas esas atenciones, podía ver en su rostro el reflejo del enojo.

—El reglamento dice que…

—No seas ingenua, Anna. Aquí esa regla no la respetan, y no espero que lo hagan, no son robots para no enamorarse, pero en lo que a mí concierne, nadie va a ponerte una mano encima—le aclaró con demasiada pasión, algo que no había visto en años.

Y ni él mismo lo creía. Cuando preguntó a su secretaria todos los detalles del día de Anna, pensaba que le era indiferente sus movimientos, después de todo, su departamento podía moverse independientemente de él, especialmente porque estaba sólo actualizándose, pero sin duda no esperaba que ella saliera y fuera al comedor a desayunar.

Con qué libertad iba y pedía comida, cuando tenía un amplio salón para comer en su oficina. Es decir, qué esperaba, buscar un amante o algo así. De ninguna manera iba a permitir semejante acto. Caminó y con seguridad notó los ojos del personal sobre él. Era inútil callar algo que el departamento de relaciones humanas ya había esparcido como un rumor.

—No recordaba que fueras tan posesivo—comentó Anna sacándolo de esa ensoñación— Además, pensé que querías tratarme como sólo una mujer de cama, no que todos se enteren que tenemos una relación.

—Es inútil no notarlo—respondió Yoh indiferente— ¿Por qué siempre me ves así?

¿Así cómo? Comprendía su pregunta, pero no la respuesta tan tajante que tenía para darle. Estaba harta de esa frialdad.

—Recordaba cuando decías que yo era la mujer más fría que habías conocido en tu vida.

—Aún lo sigues siendo—afirmó el castaño bebiendo su jugo de naranja.

—Tal vez, pero incluso Hao era más amable y tenía cierto humor, en cambio tú pareces estar muerto. Vives sólo porque tienes que hacerlo, pero tus ojos…

No pensaba conmoverlo con esas cosas, ¿o sí? Sin embargo cuando Anna se atrevió a posar su mano sobre la de él, se estremeció. Había evitado tanto mirarla porque le provocaba un inexplicable deseo por quitarle la ropa, y había evitado mucho más tocarla porque no quería revivir sus sentimientos pasados.

Odiaba mucho sentirse vulnerable ante ella, lo detestaba. Ella se veía tan firme en sus convicciones. Jamás había conocido a una mujer que le hiciera vibrar con tan sólo un toque y eso Anna lo hacía desde un saludo de mano. Lo peor era tener que fingir indiferencia, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo su existencia.

—Deja las cursilerías para otro tiempo, Anna, madura—le dijo con crudeza— Te veré para comer.

Quitó su mano tajantemente. Limpió la comisura de su boca y se paró. No deseaba oír nada más. Pero ella sí, había notado en su mirada la duda, cómo la indiferencia se iba al desagüe por un instante. Si había venido era por celos, porque aunque su perfecta personalidad le gritaba limitarla, sabía que no era a ella a quien dirigía sus palabras de posesión, sino a todo el personal masculino, que sin duda no arriesgarían su empleo por quitarle la novia al directivo.

Sonrió triunfante. Esperaba algo más trabajoso, pero a leguas se notaba que Yoh, tenía un punto débil, aún seguía siendo emocionalmente inestable. Y eso facilitaba mucho las cosas, especialmente después de trabajar arduamente por actualizarse en muchas cuestiones de la empresa. Comprendía perfectamente porque se había ido a la ruina con tanta facilidad.

—Señorita Anna, el señor Yoh pide su presencia en su oficina—le llamó su secretaria por altavoz del teléfono.

Miró su reloj, dos minutos antes de su salida oficial. Le extrañaba que Yoh quisiera verla con premura, especialmente después de quedarse callado durante la hora de comida.

—De acuerdo, agenda una cita con el contador y con el de reclutamiento, necesito también una charla con el jefe de maquinaria…

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto? —escuchó desde la puerta a Yoh.

Estaba tomando un poco de agua, antes de escuchar por teléfono la disculpa de la secretaria. Su sorpresa era grande, pero no tanto como ver a Yoh caminar con un paquete en mano.

—Tengo que ir a una cena en media hora y tú no puedes levantarte de tu asiento quince minutos—reclamó aparentemente molesto— Yo soy el director y si digo, ven a mí oficina, es ahora. Pediré que te instalen un teléfono en red conmigo, no volveré a dirigirme si no es por una extensión.

Arqueó una ceja y miró con incredulidad la forma tan sincera que tenía para mandar. Sabía de la vida social que debía de desarrollar, pero no cabía en su cabeza que ella tendría que acompañarlo si rehusaba todo contacto con su persona.

— ¿Y si no me equivoco, quieres que te acompañe? —repitió extrañada.

—Tú me quieres como amante, yo te necesito como acompañante—simplificó el castaño— Eres hermosa, llamas mucho la atención, además eres muy inteligente. ¿Quién mejor que tú para hacer negocios?

Tantos halagos en una oración sonaba extraño.

—Gracias y supongo que decir acompañante, es escoger el atuendo del maniquí que vas a llevar a la fiesta—ironizó molesta—Sabes que odio los tonos pastel.

—El rosa te sienta bien—dijo Yoh más relajado— Tu piel era muy rosácea después de tener sexo.

Sí, lo era. Tomó entre sus manos el vestido largo y contempló que en la caja había zapatos, y dos cajas, que eludió eran joyería de la más cara. ¿La estaba probando? Era lo más seguro. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo antes de que él la tomara de la cintura y la besara.

Su gesto no le extrañó, especialmente porque notaba en sus ojos el deseo por tocar su cuerpo. Jadeó antes de morder con levedad sus labios y dejarla como si nada, añorando su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

—Cámbiate, nos vamos en diez minutos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>NA: Hola a todos, como ven, estoy cumpliendo mi palabra, sigo actualizando y me alegra ver que aún cuando son vacaciones sí tengo quien lea mis tonterías de primavera jajaja, me ha costado trabajo imaginarme a Yoh, de hecho, ni Hao es tan… así. Y estoy pensando seriamente este asunto de la categoría, no me gustaría pasarme a la sección M, pero si es así… qué podemos hacer en contra. Actualizaré mi blog próximamente, contestando reviews, por esta vez paso, pero me ha agradado leer algunos puntos y me gustaría comentar acerca de eso. Por ahora, no puedo, pero muy probablemente mañana lo haga.****

**Agradecimientos especiales: DjPuMa13g, mitsuki96, Noe, Seyram Asakura, Katsumi Kurosawa, annprix,Fan. All, mick, FAN-ALL.**


	3. Capítulo III Celos

**III**

Tenía razón en muchas cosas, la primera de ellas: el color. El contraste entre su piel blanca y la tonalidad suave del rosa hacían una increíble combinación. Miró de reojo el círculo de la empresa platicando animadamente y escrutando minuciosamente su atuendo.

No llevaba más de un día, cuando ya tenía que asistir con Yoh a todos sus eventos sociales, y aunque no lo comprendía cabalmente, sabía que eso la hacía objeto de chismes y murmuraciones, seguramente aludiendo que todas esas facilidades las conseguía por ser la amante del director en turno, y especialmente por la rapidez con que su contrato pasó y se aceptó.

—No esperaba verte por aquí, Anna—interrumpió sus pensamientos Silver—A decir verdad, desde que te fuiste de la empresa, no pensé que un día regresarías.

—Suelen ocurrir milagros de ocasión, señor Asakura—contestó con sensatez, sobre todo, porque era el único con el que no tenía grandes complicaciones.

— ¿Puedo argumentar que ha sido una cosa tendenciosa? Yoh y tú salieron de la empresa el mismo día y retoman actividades sólo con un día de diferencia, ¿casualidad, no?

Eso tendría que preguntárselo directamente, sabía que estaba molesto con ella, y que salía con otra mujer en ese momento, pero no comprendía por qué se había ido sin más preámbulos. Ella tenía dignidad, después de semejante ofensa de su jefe directo para llevarla a la cama, era obvio que no volvería a trabajar con él, ¿pero a Yoh? ¿Tanto le había afectado su separación?

—Las casualidades no existen—objetó Anna—Las cosas son o no son.

—Yo sí creo y agradezco mucho las casualidades—retomó el castaño detrás de ella— Gracias por el favor, Silver.

¿En qué momento había llegado? No lo sabía con certeza, pero cuando sintió sus manos aprisionar su cintura, sí que tenía la firmeza que no era una banal fantasía. Por otra parte, estaba molesta, tanto para pegarle un codazo en el estómago.

—Es un placer, me retiro—anunció Silver, dejando sola a la pareja.

Sin preguntar nada más, Yoh la condujo a la barra de bebidas. Llevaba años sin acudir a una fiesta con tanta élite, pero también sabía de antemano que fortalecer las relaciones con otros proveedores y futuros clientes era por demás indispensable.

—Has hablado con demasiados hombres—le dijo el castaño.

—Y todos ellos son grandes economistas, posibles inversionistas—añadió Anna— Tengo que presentarte una propuesta a más tardar el viernes, así que debo ver todas las opciones de realce.

— Pero no necesito que andes por los salones divirtiendo en cada charla a los supuestos empresarios que no te ven para nada como mi directora financiera—espetó molesto.

Pidió un martini. Iba a contar lentamente antes de que se le agotara la paciencia. No confiaba en ella, eso era seguro, pero tampoco tenía que ser tan exagerado.

—Debe ser porque tal vez ellos sí sepan aprovechar a su acompañante. Apenas ahora estamos cruzando palabras, no es extraño que pensar que necesito algo de compañía.

— ¿Qué conveniente, ¿no? —ironizó el castaño antes de que ella lo tomara de la corbata.

—Y qué me dices tú, señor Asakura—replicó molesta, pero en voz sumamente baja— Tú me perteneces, y por tanto no quiero que andes coqueteando con mujeres tan vulgares como las que te están mirando ahora.

No sabía si sonreír o disgustarse. Él había mandado a Silver para cuidarla, y no había recibido mucha queja al respecto, salvo que estaba rodeada por muchos hombres, pero era natural, Anna era muy hermosa. Contrario a él, que descaradamente incluso había bailado con una modelo alemana.

—Ya te dije, a mí sólo me provoca una mujer a la vez—dijo el castaño con solemnidad mientras quitaba lentamente su mano de la prenda— Hoy puedes ser tú, mañana, ¿quién sabe?

—Será hoy, mañana y…

Decir para siempre entraba en su círculo de posibilidades, especialmente porque la meta a la que quería alcanzar era un anillo de bodas. Pero decirlo era arriesgar demasiado.

—¿Lo ves? Callada te ves mejor—dijo en broma el castaño mientras tomaba la copa de su mano y bebía de ella.

—¿Sabes que callo sólo por un instante? En algún momento, Asakura, cuando ya me hayas cansado de tu tonta actitud machista, ególatra y prepotente, te voy a mandar al demonio.

Sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—Es una lástima que yo no pueda hacerlo contigo—respondió Yoh— Me encanta esa pelirroja que está con el CEO de Raiders. No sabes, me la imagino en una cama…

—No tanto como yo a Ren Tao—sugirió al verlo pasar con una copa en mano, buscando la terraza más cercana para salir a beber—Su aire misterioso me hace pensar que es muy bueno en la cama.

Yoh apretó la copa vacía en su mano. De ninguna manera le iba permitir que lo engañara, ni siquiera antes de comenzar con la tortuosa rutina de acostarse juntos.

—Sexualmente debe ser un encanto, con esos músculos, sus brazos… y qué decir de esos ojos—insistió Anna—No me molesta tu pelirroja, si quieres ir por ella, haré que no he visto nada.

Cínicamente se había levantado y había comenzado a caminar. Al diablo la dichosa pelirroja. Anna era suya, tanto o más como era él de ella, y de ninguna manera terminaría en la cama con otro hombre que no fuera él. Tomó su brazo y la jaló con firmeza para plantarle un ardiente y pasional beso.

Era un grandísimo idiota, estaba en una fiesta, no en una suite privada. Anna apenas alcanzó a responder el beso, cuando él cortó abruptamente su contacto. Pensaba dejarlo, no al revés y no cuando la sorpresa se la había llevado ella.

Yoh maldijo internamente su debilidad. Si seguía en la misma línea, Anna se percataría de lo mucho que le gustaba tocarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Lamentablemente ya no podía negar una relación con ella, mucho menos desmentir que de hoy en adelante viviría a su lado.

—Vaya, Yoh, ¿esa es tu mujercita? —bromeó un empresario a su lado.

Estaba lo suficientemente alejado de Anna para que ella escuchara esa conversación. Además, nadie tenía derecho a mofarse de ella si no era él.

—Es mi novia y te pido que la respetes—le dijo de muy mal humor.

El punto era, ¿hasta dónde podía fingir indiferencia? Si Anna se acercaba mucho, se sentía inclusive nervioso, si no lo hacía se molestaba porque pensaba que estaría buscando una nueva víctima. Miró de reojo al salón continuo y la miró interesada platicando con dos de sus antiguas conquistas, dos empresarias para nada agradables.

Por lo menos entre mujeres, podía sentirse más tranquilo de que no acudiría con Ren al jardín. Y cómo en verdad pudiese concentrarse en la charla de esas dos mujeres, preguntándole cosas tan triviales de Yoh. Cínicamente habían sido sus amantes y ahora estaban ahí cuestionando si lo suyo era o no serio.

—Yo casi me caso con él—aludió una muy segura.

—Pero no te confíes, es muy duro de atrapar. Puede tener sexo contigo todo un año y no lo ablandas, ni siquiera un poco, tienes que usar otra táctica—le recomendó la otra.

Bebió un sorbo de vino antes de retirarse de ahí. No le dolía pensar que Yoh había estado con muchas mujeres, cuando ella se dedicó por entero a completar sus estudios, trabajar y conseguir más experiencia, pero el hecho de saber tantos detalles le asqueó.

No menguaría su estado de ánimo con alcohol, eso jamás. Pero dejó a las dos rubias junto a la barra mientras ella se sentaba en la terraza más próxima a la salida. Ahí se recargó y observó el amplio panorama. El mundo empresarial era frío, pero no pensó que Yoh sucumbiría a él con tanta facilidad, no cuando antes era tan cándido.

—Papá debe sentirse como en el cielo—recordó sus palabras seis años atrás, cuando sólo tenía veinte años.

— ¿Por qué has visto un ángel? —arruinó su halago totalmente.

No le había molestado, de hecho se había reído y seguía comentando sobre el esfuerzo tan grande que estaba haciendo al trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Sabes, Anna? Todas las noches no dejo de pensar en ti y en mí, crees, sinceramente, ¿que podamos tener algo?

Meditando sus palabras, él era tierno y hasta inseguro, a pesar de ser el nieto del dueño. Le llevaba flores, chocolates y le invitaba a salir cuando no tenía ni un quinto. Probablemente estaba viviendo de sueños e ilusiones ya muy pasadas, y evocaba a un joven diferente del que ahora era Yoh, pero no podía evitarlo, le agradaba ese hombre.

—Es la primera vez que tengo sexo con una mujer—le confesó tontamente.

—No parece—le respondió fascinada mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas blancas— No quiero saber cómo serás cuando tengas más experiencia.

Un hombre frío, experimentado y sexualmente provocador. Eso era el actual Yoh Asakura. Debería odiarlo por haberla engañado antes, pero también quería saber por qué, por qué si antes era muy distinto.

—Tal parece que estás al borde de una depresión—escuchó con atención la voz de Ren Tao.

Giró a verlo, qué oportuno, una encantadora coincidencia. Se recargó en el mismo lugar que ella y contempló el cielo. Realmente no lo conocía en persona, pero no le llamaba la atención tan poderosamente con el castaño.

—Supongo. Lo que me extraña es que no tenga compañía femenina.

—Ya la tengo, señorita Kyouyama—refirió con sutileza— ¿Podemos tutearnos?

No veía el problema, a menos que Yoh también viniera a imponerle lo contrario, y aun así, no estaba segura de querer aguantar sus desplantes una vez más. Tal vez debería haberse acostado con hombres como Ren, así olvidar a Yoh hubiese sido más sencillo.

—Ren Tao, eres el soltero más codiciado aquí. ¿Por qué te veo deambulando de jardín en jardín?

—No hay nada interesante adentro, aunque tú pareces ser una persona interesante-le sugirió con lentitud.

Encantadora forma de seducirla, pero ya tenía pareja establecida en lo que quedaba del año.

—Por supuesto que soy interesante, yo termine mis estudios con honores, apuesto a que ninguna allá adentro sabe lo que es la balanza comercial—apostó con mucha seguridad—Pero es una lástima, podremos hablar sólo de negocios.

—No hay hombre que se compare allá adentro conmigo, todos son unos idiotas—resumió Tao— Así que tú y yo haríamos una buena conexión.

¿Es que todos los hombres del mundo empresarial se creían la última manzana en el desierto? Qué locura. Caminó sin despedirse de él, suficiente era tener en casa un ególatra como para soportar dos en la misma fiesta, pero antes de que pudiera salir, chocó con alguien, o mejor dicho, con el arrogante número uno en su lista.

La tomó en sus brazos antes de que se cayera al suelo por el impacto y visualizó a Ren con desconfianza, para después verla a ella. De sólo pensar algo entre ellos, la sangre le hervía, no por Ren, sino por ella. Cómo podía ser tan indecente. Cómo.

—Bien, justo a tiempo, vámonos—indicó la rubia con mucha firmeza.

Miró la sorpresa en los ojos de Ren, mientras tomaba la mano de Yoh y lo guiaba a la salida del restaurante. Estaba harta de ese ambiente y lo que menos deseaba era una confrontación entre dos hombres por un simple cruce de palabras.

Tomó su abrigo y Anna pidió las llaves de su coche. No quería estar ni un minuto más con hombres y mujeres que sólo pensaban en placer y dinero. Sin embargo, Yoh se veía furioso, lo delataba su mirada. Él no necesitaba pedir nada, todo le fue proporcionado sin que emitiera una sola palabra, incluso su coche llegó mucho antes que el de ella y abrió la puerta.

—Sube—le indicó de inmediato.

—Traigo mi propio coche, no te preocupes—señaló sin más preámbulo.

—No te estoy preguntando, he dicho que subas, yo mandé a alguien para llevarse tu coche—le contestó molesto.

¿Y con qué autorización? ¿En verdad creía poder dominarla con ese tipo de actitudes? Lo único que lograría sería odiarlo, pero no era ese su objetivo. Revertiría el juego pasara lo que pasara. Entonces se acercó a él y tomó las llaves.

—Dame las malditas llaves, Anna—replicó de inmediato mientras ella se subía en el asiento del conductor.

No le hizo caso. Cerró la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que él se subiera. Sucumbiría su orgullo de macho dominante o sólo la dejaría esperando. Ocurrió lo primero al ver la larga fila que se había formado atrás.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso…

—No, si tú vuelves a querer ser dominante conmigo, yo lo seré más. Sabes que no me cuesta ningún trabajo serlo—le interrumpió bruscamente la rubia.

—No soy ningún bestia, lo hago por educación—replicó él.

¿En qué mundo paralelo vivía? ¿Desde cuándo dominar a una persona con insultos y humillaciones era educado? Y tenía que admitirlo, le había soportado absolutamente todo.

— ¿Sabes, qué? Ignoraré tus comentarios. No me hables a menos que te hayas disculpado por las groserías que me has hecho desde la primera vez que entraste a mi casa.

—Te morirás esperando—sonrió Yoh con alevosía.

—Al menos Hao reconocía sus errores—comentó Anna.

Su gesto cambió, odiaba que le confundieran con Hao, detestaba que su hermano tuviera más control en sus acciones y sobre todo, que se hubiese acostado con Anna. Pero por supuesto, cómo no iba a compararlo con él, seguramente a él lo veía como un inhumano.

Podía perdonarlo por sus actos irracionales, pero nunca por ser orgulloso. Eso jamás. Ya habían estado separados por el orgullo y los prejuicios, alejarse aún más sólo significaría un horrible declive. Calló y no le importó hacerlo cuando llegaron a casa. Él no se preocupó por averiguar cuál era su habitación, le tomó tiempo hasta abrir todas las habitaciones y ver sus maletas. Entonces cerró la puerta de un sólo golpe.

Anna tuvo que agarrar una almohada para no gritarle. Él no se merecía ni que le dirigiera una palabra, mucho menos su incontrolable enfado. Y se preguntó en qué demonios fantaseaba cuando le pidió a Yoh ser su amante, pero sólo de esa manera lo tenía a su alcance.

Arrojó el collar de pequeños diamantes que le había regalado. También dejó a un lado el vestido de noche, los zapatos altos, y la pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca. Hasta hace unos minutos no había figurado lo difícil que era aguantarlo. Pero nadie le quitaría de la mente su objetivo, se casaría con Yoh, costara lo que costara.

Se duchó rápidamente para ponerse una cómoda pijama. Se lo debía a su cuerpo que mañana tendría una jornada difícil y pesada. Metió sus piernas en las sábanas y descansó sus extremidades antes de recostar su cabeza en la almohada.

Cerró los ojos y quiso conciliar el sueño, pero no podía. Cómo hacerlo si Yoh dormía tranquilo a una recámara de diferencia. El muy testarudo seguramente estaba en la quinta luna, y claro, ella estaba matándose mentalmente por no conseguir nada. Idiota, mil veces idiota, mentalizó.

Abrazó la almohada y giró su cuerpo en busca de una mejor posición, hasta que se hartó y quiso regresar a su lugar de origen, pero al hacerlo, chocó intempestivamente con Yoh. Casi se asustó, cómo demonios había entrado sin siquiera darse cuenta. No había lógica.

—Me disculpo por mi arrogancia, pero tú también eres culpable—comenzó con rudeza.

— ¿Qué clase de disculpa es esa? Además, por qué entras a mi habitación sin mi permiso—contestó enfadada.

—No necesito tu permiso, vivo aquí y hago lo que quiero— respondió el castaño metiéndose entre las sábanas— Y la cama que me has dado es incómoda.

Aquello le convenía, estaba en su cama, pero con una arrogancia que tenía que disculparse cien veces más para tener que perdonarlo. Sin embargo, algo era de reconocerle, él había ido por ella y no al revés. Suspiró y cubrió su cuerpo con el edredón. Suponía que Yoh haría lo mismo, pero sus manos decían todo lo contrario.

Tocó su pierna y apegó su cuerpo al de ella. Sentía la frescura de su piel, la tangible y suave ropa de algodón, pero especialmente la curva de su trasero contra su entrepierna. La rechazaba como su pareja, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que la deseara tanto como ahora.

—Él nunca te dará lo que yo te doy—le susurró al oído.

Mordió con levedad sus labios antes de mirarlo de reojo. Estaba demente o era un celoso irremediable, lo de Ren Tao ya estaba más que olvidado y él lo sacaba a relucir en una escena que no cuadraba con lo que hacía. No cuando fue subiendo en el tacto hasta tocar uno de sus senos y tomarlo presa entre sus dedos.

—Estás conmigo, Anna…

Y gimió mientras apretaba el montículo de piel y besaba su cuello con ferviente pasión. Antes lo conoció como un amante inexperto, ahora parecía un genio en el arte.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Na: ¡Saludos a todos! Ya sé que voy algo rápido, pero igual, digamos que como el calor del momento, hay que aprovechar la frescura que deja esto. Igual, lo que más me ha gustado de escribir este fic es el cambio de carácter de Yoh, amo eso, ver la dualidad de personalidad en él es simplemente fascinante, porque no veo a Hao, sino más bien una versión más fría, firme y hasta imponente. En fin, agradezco sus comentarios. De antemano digo, si voy muy rápido y quieren un periodo un poco más largo para leer, por mí no hay mucho problema, tampoco quiero encimar capítulos unos con otros.

**Agradecimientos especiales: DjPuMa13g, lovehao, Noe, Seyram Asakura, Katsumi Kurosawa,FAN. ALL , y a Kei por inspirarme a hacer capítulos cortos y breves.**


	4. Capítulo IV Exigiendo límites

**IV**

Aspiraba su aroma y sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo, y aun así quería más contacto. No sólo estaba volviéndose loco en esa habitación vacía, sino que ella lo hacía sentir culpable, cuando en realidad quien debería de disculparse era Anna y no él.

Era totalmente ridículo, lo tenía en sus manos, delirando por ella. Besó su cuello con pasión antes de meterse por debajo de la sábana. Anna se desconcertó al sentir cómo él trataba de quitarle la ropa, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Concretamente no lo supo hasta que deslizó sus bragas y el pequeño pantalón hacia abajo. No hasta que sintiera sus labios besar su abdomen en un camino de besos que sólo tenían por límite su intimidad. ¿Lo haría? ¿Realmente metería su rostro ahí?

Tuvo que tomar aire. Estaba tremendamente excitada como para ignorar la lengua de Yoh en ese lugar tan privado. Sus manos inconscientemente tomaron las sábanas y las apretaba con fuerza. Se avergonzaba de lo húmeda que estaba, pero cómo no estarlo si el castaño la devoraba con ferviente deseo.

Gimió escandalosamente. Y casi cerró sus piernas, pero Yoh la tomó con posesión y abrió mucho más el ángulo. Jamás en su vida había experimentado una sensación como ésa, nunca había probado el sexo oral, pero sin duda era genial, mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

—Basta, Yoh—le pidió—Vas a hacer que yo… ¡Ah!

No quería oírla, sólo deseaba olerla, probarla y hacerla suya, era todo cuanto quería de Anna. Pero el encantador sonido de su boca y la respiración le robaron el aliento. Estaba tremendamente excitado por eso, tanto que pensó penetrarla de golpe, pero su objetivo era otro.

Anna gritó en medio de un orgasmo y suspiró cuando Yoh se acercó a su rostro de nuevo. Era una perversidad ver cómo se lamía los residuos de los líquidos que ella misma había derramado. Fue excitante, más no tanto como el sutil toque de sus dedos en sus labios y su cuerpo sobre ella.

—Ahora me estoy disculpando—dijo con gravedad— ¿Te parece adecuada mi disculpa o quieres algo más completo?

Podía sentir fácilmente su erección contra su sensible piel e incluso así tenía la cabeza fría como para saber que se sentía más obligado que deseado por satisfacer una ardiente locura. Su orgullo le gritaba que lo corriera, pero su cuerpo deseaba otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué tanta frialdad, incluso para hacer el amor? —se atrevió a preguntar agitada.

—Estoy cumpliendo con mi trato—respondió sin mucho afán mientras acariciaba un mechón de su cabello.

Trató de besarla, no haría más que darle a probar un poco de la delicia que era saborear su intimidad, pero Anna, a pesar de su agitación y el sonrojo en sus mejillas desvió su rostro. Ser sutil ya no iba con él y sin embargo, tomó su mentón para que lo viera de frente.

— ¿Y ahora por qué te molestas? —le cuestionó con más suavidad.

¿En verdad necesitaba preguntarlo? Era obvio y muy lógico ver sus reacciones para saber que la irritaba.

—Tu falta de tacto—respondió segura, apartándose de él— Quiero un hombre, no un vibrador adentro de mí.

Sus palabras le molestaron en exceso, quién era ella para tratarlo como un juguete sexual, por supuesto, eso era. No creía que la seduciría y la enamoraría o sí, había pedido un amante, no un novio.

—Pues si tanto te molesta, ve y consíguete…

— ¿Otro hombre? —ironizó ella.

—Eso quisieras, pero apenas llevas un día, y ya te dije, si elegiste soportarme será todo un año—le espetó levantándose y yéndose a su habitación.

Tomó su almohada y ahogó un grito de enfado. Estaba a punto de tirarle una bofetada, es que qué se creía, un dios griego o qué. Era hermoso, lo admitía, pero también un pedante y arrogante. Y excelente con la lengua. Eso no podía olvidarlo.

—Si tan sólo te dejarás guiar por lo que sientes—bufó frustrada.

Apenas pudo dormir dos horas más. No podía creer que siguiera en la misma casa que ella, si en otras ocasiones a la menor provocación las alejaba o se marchaba. Pero claro, esta era la mujer que lo había convertido en una roca. Aún no olvidaba la forma tan desordenada en que salía de la habitación de su hermano. Su cabello revuelto, la ropa a medio poner y ese moretón en el cuello… cómo olvidarlo si ella misma había dicho que era un golpe insignificante.

Tuvo pesadillas y se duchó mucho antes de que saliera el sol. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para que Anna le robara la razón. No más a la mujer que le había roto el corazón en el pasado, ni ahora, ni nunca. Tomó las llaves de su coche y salió antes de que ella hubiese despertado.

—Buenos días, Yoh—le saludó Horo Horo dos horas después—Te traigo el informe trimestral. A este paso, tendremos que más empleados este mes.

Él había estado por más de cinco años en la empresa y ahora como gerente del área comercial, tenía muchos datos que le parecían alarmantes en cuanto al manejo del corporativo.

—Tengo que analizarlo, no quiero despedir más personal. Mi abuelo antes de irse dio de baja a ciento veinte personas —contestó distraído.

—Analiza con Anna, según sé, ella debería darte una nueva proyección—refirió interesado Usui— Además, viven juntos ¿no es así

— ¿Tan rápido se ha corrido el rumor? —preguntó curioso.

—Eso es como pólvora—añadió Horokeu— Lo que me extraña es que… no vienes con ella al trabajo. Y estás aquí desde las siete de la mañana.

Sonrió. Era todo una ironía, él que antes no se levantaba ni de broma antes de las ocho, ahora trabajaba a partir de las seis de la mañana.

—Quiero trabajar el menor tiempo posible en esta empresa, así que necesito llegar antes—contestó de inmediato y tomó un sorbo de café, mismo que casi regresa al ver a Anna caminando por el pasillo alterno.

Alzó la ceja en sorpresa, era incluso una hora antes de su entrada. Esperó que por lo menos se anunciara, pero pasó de largo a su oficina.

—Te ha cambiado la cara de repente—comentó Horo Horo— Debes revisar eso, y ya te dije, el informe tiene que estar esta semana, necesitamos implementar un plan cuanto antes.

Por supuesto, eso ya lo sabía, lo conocía a la perfección. Sin embargo, a ella no. A pesar de lo dominante que era, Anna no parecía aplacarse y ahora sólo le estaba demostrando que ella no iría a verlo por nada del mundo. Era una fortuna y una tortura.

—Señor, tiene una junta con el jefe de mercadotecnia—le recordó su secretaria—Y una reservación para comer en el mejor restaurante con el publicista de la firma _Versace._

Por supuesto, por poco lo olvidaba.

—Bien, manda la agenda social a la secretaria de Anna—le ordenó ante el nerviosismo de su empleada— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no está?

—Ambas salieron a la terminal área de Tokio, señor—le informó de inmediato— No tenía acceso a todos los datos relacionados con los empleados en…

— ¿Y que no pudo mandarme un memorándum? Yo hubiese ordenado todo eso—aclaró molesto ante el temor de su secretaria—Perdón, Elly, no quería asustarte.

Últimamente se alteraba más de lo normal y odiaba no tener el control de la situación. No sólo no lo había saludado, sino que ahora se iba de paseo unas cuantas horas y sin su consentimiento, porque era su jefe directo, tenía que rendirle cuentas a él. Y pasaba por alto como si no hubiese tenido reglas que mantener.

—Comunícame con ella al celular—pidió más tranquilo.

—No dejó su número móvil, dijo que no quería que nadie le interrumpiera en el transcurso del día—le respondió.

Y estuvo a punto de mandar a volar la taza de café ¿Es que él estaba pintado o qué? ¿En dónde quedaba el respeto hacia el directivo principal?

—No importa, deja en su escritorio una agenda. Y encárgate de pedir un móvil nuevo, quiero un equipo sofisticado y con localizador—añadió Yoh sosteniendo su cabeza.

Elly anotó todo cuanto pidió y lo dejó solo. Francamente le tenía miedo, no era como su abuelo, ni como su padre, y menos como Hao. Él resultaba más imponente, y con un temple de hielo. Por eso cuando Anna regresó con su asistente personal, tuvo que llamar varias veces su atención.

—El señor Yoh requiere su presencia y también…

—Dile al señor, que me place mandarle el informe mañana que haya terminado toda la recolección de datos y cifras , y que el análisis financiero estamos trabajándolo tan rápido como podemos—resumió con seguridad la rubia— ¿Algo más?

—Tiene una comida con dos clientes importantes en menos de media hora—le informó de inmediato—He dejado en su escritorio una copia de los eventos que tiene programado este mes, dice que es de vital importancia que asista con él a todas sus reuniones.

Entregó unos sobres al contador y lo despidió de ahí en poco tiempo. Se dedicó a mirar a la secretaria y la invitó a pasar a su oficina.

—Necesito que anotes lo que te diré, lo redactes en un escrito y se lo entregues personalmente a Yoh—habló con seriedad— El primer punto es que soy una empleada más y que si requiero de hacer planes sociales, no sólo quiero la agenda, quiero que la persona que solicita mi presencia me haga la invitación formal y en persona.

Sus palabras le sorprendieron, pero no tanto como todas las indicaciones y mucho menos cuando Yoh las leyó de frente. Arrugó el papel y lo tiró a la basura, la necesitaba ahí y punto, eso no iba a alegarlo.

Esperó dos minutos más para calmarse e ir por ella. Odió con el alma el arreglo florar en la entrada y mucho más por ver cómo leía la tarjeta sin ninguna otra preocupación que ésa, como si ignorara su sola presencia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a ignorarme por una tontería? —le cuestionó molesto.

—Sólo estoy dándome mi lugar—refirió Anna tomando una de las rosas entre sus dedos— Hay personas que saben apreciar mejor mi intelecto.

—Yo también aprecio tu intelecto—escrutó con la mirada aquella flor—Y no necesito tirarte flores cada vez que caminas.

—Antes lo hacías—le dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

—Antes era un idiota—replicó enfadado.

—Sigues siendo un idiota, el problema es que crees que ya no eres mi idiota—concluyó irritada.

Se sentó en su escritorio y esperó pacientemente a que él se marchara. Sin embargo, comenzó a reír.

—Anna… no sé si creerte—confesó—Sé a qué quieres llegar con este cuento, quieres hacerte la difícil para que yo tenga que seducirte, porque crees que no puedo resistirme a ti.

Lo miró y no le importó cruzar unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a él. No quería que la sedujera, quería que la cortejara, pero decirlo era inaudible para él.

—¿A qué vienes, Asakura? —preguntó con arrogancia.

—A llevarte conmigo a comer, qué más querría de ti. Yo al menos sé aprovechar tu presencia—dijo sin mayor inconveniente.

—Si leíste las instrucciones, ya sabes qué quiero-respondió indiferente- Ahora mismo tengo cinco propuestas para ir a comer, todos hombres, y un futuro inversionista que puede hacer una grandiosa campaña de publicidad sin pagar un centavo.

Apretó uno de sus puños. Si quería celarlo lo estaba logrando y lo peor es que apenas llevaban dos días, no quería imaginar el resto de la semana.

—No voy a tolerar que me veas la cara, Anna.

—Te soy fiel en todos los sentidos, mente… cuerpo—respondió con frialdad— Pero no soy sumisa, eso jamás, y no me vas a tratar peor que una mujer sin escrúpulos.

Suspiró y relajó sus músculos. Tener ese estado de ánimo estaba cansándolo, sobre todo cuando ella no se dejaba mangonear tan fácil. Si todo fuera más sencillo…

—Vamos, siéntate, se ve que tienes un gran debate mental—señaló el sofá.

—Me irritas mucho—confesó sin temor— ¡Arg! Eres en verdad insoportable.

—Tal vez si no fueras tan frío—sugirió en un modo más tranquilo— Yo no te dejaré tocarme hasta que sientas deseo por mí y no la obligación de cumplir con un requisito, mucho menos para hacerme sentir que eres un hombre frío que no se involucra.

Yoh sonrió, tan fácil exponía las cosas que no dudaba dejar libre todo los sentimientos que tenía atados.

— ¿Y de qué me sirve desearte si no quiero amarte? —cuestionó divertido por la sorpresa de ella— Ven, quiero que sepas algo…

Tomó su mano y la palpó con bastante suavidad, tanto que le extrañó el gesto.

—Desde hoy ya no te guardo rencor, en verdad, pero no vuelvas a insinuarme nada sentimental, ¿de acuerdo?

Si eso era una tregua, sonaba de lo más ridícula, pero qué importaba, al menos era mejor que la constante rabia en que vivía. Miró a su alrededor y tomó los papeles del escritorio. Si él lo decía estaba bien, pero sólo por él, por ella ni de broma.

—Voy al departamento de contaduría—le dijo antes de salir.

— ¿No irás a comer conmigo? —cuestionó confundido por su actitud.

—Tengo mucho trabajo. Si no te importa quedarte sin acompañante hoy, estoy segura que encontrarás una pelirroja que te entretenga un buen rato. Además, mi jefe necesita una estrategia ya—le espetó antes de salir.

Era obvio que no lloraría, no se creía tan débil, pero cuando él actuaba de esa forma le sacaba de quicio ¿De verdad quería casarse con un hombre que poco le importaban sus sentimientos? Ahora más que nunca dudaba que Yoh regresara ser como antes.

Apenas la toleraba y llevaba sólo una semana trabajando y viviendo juntos. Seis días en los que no le volvió a repetir que lo acompañara a la fuerza a comer, ni a cenar, ni a cerrar negocios de su propia empresa. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera en el terreno sexual había actuado.

Estaba metido leyendo una carpeta de documentos cuando Elly la anunció en su oficina, pero eso no impidió que siguiera ensimismado en todos esos papeles. Aclaró su garganta y dejó la tableta en su escritorio.

—Aquí tienes el análisis financiero y la estrategia de negocios—le dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Miró de reojo el aparato y la observó a ella.

—Gracias—dijo con sinceridad, sin ignorar el reflejo de todo el cansancio en los días que tuvo exceso de trabajo.

Tampoco quería parecer inhumano, Anna era toda una profesional y de sólo ver la minuciosidad del trabajo podía comprobar por qué su abuela la quería en la directiva de finanzas. Ella se sentía orgullosa de ver a la rubia progresar, al igual que él, aunque sólo fuera en el ámbito profesional.

— ¿Te vas? —preguntó al ver que se giraba para abrir la puerta.

—Mi turno terminó hace seis minutos y mi jefe no me paga horas extras—contestó con desinterés.

—Pero puedo invitarte a cenar—sugirió el castaño.

—No, prefiero dormir—alegó de inmediato la rubia— ¿Qué haces?

—Yo también estoy cansado—respondió tomando su saco— He llegado todos los días temprano, yo también estoy fastidiado.

Podía burlarse de él con facilidad, su agenda decía que tenía una cena importante con un proveedor.

— ¿En serio? Yo te noto más relajado—ironizó Kyouyama tomando el último dulce de la canasta de su secretaria— Además, no has respetado tu agenda social.

—Tú tampoco, yo no voy solo a ningún evento—contestó en un tono neutral.

Así que esa era la verdadera razón. Pero qué orgullo tenía, ni siquiera ella le ganaba, de eso estaba segura. No obstante, ya no era un terco arrogante, tal vez en medida, pero ya no irracionalmente como antes. Subió a su coche y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo. Era ridículo ir al mismo sitio en dos autos diferentes.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver muchas rosas a su alrededor. El aroma la embriagaba, pero lo hacía más ver a Yoh dejar la corbata y el saco en el perchero. Él parecía haberse acostumbrado a la casa, mas no a ella, nunca a su cercanía, por eso un detalle como ése la dejó impactada.

—Pensé que decías que no eras el mismo idiota que antes.

—Y no lo soy—susurró Yoh cerca de su oído— Pero hoy quiero tenerte en mi cama.

—Qué poco romántico—alegó sin sentirlo realmente, especialmente cuando sus dedos rozaron sus brazos.

Giró a verlo y antes de que ella pudiese verlo, la besó. No sabía si lo hacía por ego o algo parecido, pero añoraba su contacto, en exceso. Sus labios chocaron mutuamente hasta encontrarse repetidas veces.

Cada falda, cada junta en la que ella se levantaba y caminaba con seguridad le dejaban en claro que debía hacerla suya, pero Anna tenía orgullo y se estaba dando a desear demasiado, más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a tolerar en otra mujer, pero ella no era cualquiera, era la mujer que él quería, a pesar del odio y la traición.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>NA: Ups! Me he atrasado bastante, lo siento, he tenido unas charlas muuuy prolongadas que me han dejado poco para editar y hacer la tarea, y qué bien que al menos por las actualizaciones continuas no haya problema. Ya pensaba modificarlo a dos días. En fin, aquí al menos Yoh no es tan bestia, poco a poco habrá más detalles de su relación con Anna, sobre todo con respecto al malentendido.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Haruko Hinako, annprix, DjPuMa13g, Asakura Keiko, Seyram Asakura, Beautiful'Silence00, Katsumi Kurosawa, annita-fic, love hao, alee.**


	5. Capítulo V Amarga seducción

**V**

La manera tan ardiente en que sus labios chocaban en verdad le provocaba un cosquilleo en su espalda. Yoh dominaba por completo la acción. Su lengua jugaba con la suya en una danza sumamente erótica, como si hacerlo le recordara noches atrás lo sucedido. Le embriagaba pensar que por un tiempo él era completamente suyo.

Todo iba perfecto. Sin embargo, paró y recargó su mano en el espejo. Estaba agitado, y tenía un toque especial por ser físicamente más fuerte de cómo lo recordaba. Sentía como su cuerpo lo envolvía tan bien entre sus brazos que era imposible no morderse los labios para delatar su excitación a base de sonidos.

—Sabes de antemano que no debo de seducirte, estoy aquí sólo para tener sexo—le dijo con dureza, a pesar de que sus gestos no concordaban en nada con su autoritario de voz.

Anna se quedó entre sus brazos un instante, callada, sin nada que argumentar. No sabía si eso le gustaba, ella nunca se quedaba en silencio a que le ordenaran qué hacer de su vida y por ese motivo era aún más arrogante con ella.

—¿Te han gustado las rosas? —preguntó quitándole el pequeño saco— He comprado una florería, vas a encontrarlas incluso en tu cama…

Físicamente dejó que él la desvistiera mientras hablaba con esa frialdad. Quitó su saco y ahora estaba despeinando su cabello perfectamente atado a una coleta. Sólo le bastaba con saber que deseaba ese momento, pero aun así, era muy poco para ella.

—Si lo hubieses hecho tú, entonces caería rendida a tus pies—le dijo con dureza y una sutil sonrisa en su rostro— Pero tu detalle ha sido lindo.

—No dices lo mismo cuando te beso, siempre te sometes a mí—recriminó tomándola y acercando peligrosamente su rostro.

—Y yo te someto a ti—alegó sin negarlo.

Yoh no pudo contestar a eso, porque Anna ya estaba besándolo con una pasión incomprensible para el momento en el que se estaban retando. Indudablemente fue algo que no esperaba, pero lo deseaba. Pronto sus labios lo abandonaron y rozaron su mejilla.

—Vamos… llévame a la cama—le susurró.

No sabía que ella pudiese tener ese efecto en él. Normalmente las mujeres con las que estaba sólo se dedicaban a sentir, ella en cambio lo hacía vibrar con tan sólo unas palabras. No tuvo tacto cuando quiso desabotonar la blusa, no, tiró y de un jalón la rompió. Era demasiado salvaje, pero quería que supiera que no tendría sexo con un gatito manso como antes… no.

Si no la llevaba cuanto antes a su habitación cometería un gran error de hacerlo sin preservativo, pero cómo podía tener la cabeza en su sitio cuando la pierna de Anna rozaba su miembro, cómo hacerlo si sus manos desabotonaban con gran técnica su camisa.

—Tómame—dijo ella entre besos.

Se le daba muy bien excitarlo, sobre todo por el tono tan sugerente.

Aquella mujer le había traicionado y de la peor forma al acostarse con su padre y su hermano, pero no quería, ni deseaba que eso nublara lo mucho que quería hacerla suya. Pronto, Anna metió las manos entre su camisa y arañó con levedad su espalda, haciéndolo gemir y que dejara de tomar en posesión sus labios ya rojos por la desesperación.

Toda su razón la mando al demonio, se quitó la camisa y la botó al sillón más cercano. La tomó del trasero y la atrajo a él, que rozaba su intimidad sin ningún tapujo con la de ella. Besó su cuello y antes de que Anna se atreviera a meter su mano en el pantalón la levantó y la cargó para llevarla arriba.

No podía dejar de ver la lencería que llevaba y concentrarse en lo sutil que era mordiendo su cuello. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ni de ver cuál era la habitación. Inmediatamente la dejó en la cama y se colocó encima de ella.

Anna sentía que su cuerpo iba a explotar, jamás había tenido tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, mucho menos cuando Yoh devoraba su loca con un frenesí incalculable. Quitó su falda y ella tocó el trasero del castaño que le hizo para un momento. Sus zapatos quedaron tirados en un instante, y el pantalón no duró ni un minuto más en su lugar.

Yoh se apartó de ella para desvestirse por completo. Y en verdad, tuvo que recrear una imagen mejor que la de Anna, pero no podía. Se veía extremadamente sexy con ese conjunto en negro y rojo. Pronto él quedó desnudo ante la mirada curiosa, lujuriosa y ardiente de ella. Se regocijaba de ver que verle desnudo era fascinante.

Por un momento su mente se nubló de celos, ¿su hermano habría sido mejor que él? ¿y su padre? ¿y los demás? Se moría de sólo pensar que Anna había estado con otros hombres, no quería compartirla, mucho menos que ella se sintiera en pleno éxtasis con otro.

—Quítate la ropa—le pidió en una voz sumamente grave.

—Quítamela tú—respondió Anna desabrochando su sostén.

Cerró los ojos y lentamente sus manos cubrieron sus senos. Su cabello no cubría demasiado y aun así el suave movimiento no hacía más que despertarle una ardiente tentación al castaño. Anna estaba ahora sentada, esperando sus movimientos, ya podía ver su erección con claridad y su lengua inconscientemente pasó por sus secos labios.

No toleró mucho antes de encontrarse con ella en la cama y tumbarla contra el colchón. Anna dejó sus senos al aire libre y tomó su cuello para rodearlo. Yoh la besaba con urgencia, como si el tiempo se fuera a extinguir. Poco a poco descendió por su cuello hasta llegar a los senos, que saboreó con deleite un buen momento, mientras inevitablemente ella arqueaba su espalda.

Había olvidado esa sensación y su lengua acariciando sus pezones con parsimonia. Pero sus manos no se habían quedado quietas y descendieron por completo a su vientre y entre sus piernas. Anna estaba húmeda y no podía dejar de jadear. Entonces introdujo un dedo y comenzó a deslizarlo en el interior de su cuerpo con una facilidad y un sentimiento de remembranza. Era como si nunca hubiese dejado de verla, aunque el tiempo sólo los había favorecido físicamente, sentía que todo era igual que antes.

En pocos instantes consiguió que Anna tuviese un orgasmo imposible de ocultar. Pero sin darse cuenta, la excitación le había llevado a un abismo tan abrupto que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no acompañarla en su éxtasis. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto sin la necesidad de adentrarse en su interior? Ya no era ningún quinceañero para sucederle cosas como ésa.

Abrió el cajón de la cómoda y alcanzó a tomar un condón. No tardó más de unos segundos en ponérselo y poseerla de un sólo golpe. Fue la desesperación, francamente no lo sabía, pero su espina dorsal sentía una corriente eléctrica agradable. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto tan violento y rápido.

—Esto es sólo un momento—se mentalizaba el castaño, incapaz de ignorar su propia dicha.

Gimió y no le importó decir su nombre, era algo que acostumbraba hacer, fuera con quien fuera, así que estar con Anna era como un sueño para él. Mientras ella tenía que aferrarse a las sábanas por sentir el ir y venir del castaño en su interior. Sus manos se aferraron a su espalda y arañó con levedad la piel desnuda.

—No pares… sigue—le alentó ella en un suspiró cuando sintió que sus caricias le hacían detenerse un momento.

Pero el bombeo siguió y se prolongó. Yoh aceleró el ritmo y el cuerpo de Anna empezó sentir esas vibraciones a flor de piel hasta explotar de nuevo. Ella había llegado al punto máximo, se veía, se notaba…

Yoh sonrió ante la imagen tan sincera y pura que emitía. Beso su frente y siguió penetrándola. Anna tomó su rostro y juntó su frente a la de ella. Gemían, suspiraban, jadeaban, todo lo hacían a la par. El sonrojo en su rostro le fascinó, pero no tanto como su propio orgasmo.

Exhaló y percibió algo totalmente distinto. Era tan auténtico, que incluso se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Anna. Respiró agitado y se acunó en su pecho. La experiencia era realmente magnifica, aun estando en su interior, se atrevió a besarla, un poco agotado, pero su intención no era ver la pasión, era abrir sus sentimientos.

—Todavía la amo—pensó con frustración en su mente una y otra vez.

¿Por qué a la primera entrega caía rendido a sus propias emociones? No quería dejar de besarla, sentir la ternura de sus labios, de su sentir, era increíble, pero su fantasía ya iba demasiado lejos.

—Descansa—le dijo con claridad el castaño saliendo de su interior y bajando de la cama.

No le importaba mucho su desnudez, caminó y no miró hacia atrás. El rostro de Anna no reflejaba soledad, ni sorpresa, simplemente satisfacción. Aunque lejos de lo que él veía, sí le afectaba en un rango menor su actitud seca.

Era triste ver cómo se alejaba apenas terminando de llenarla, podría sentir un vacío emocional por eso, pero… todo parecía tan tangible. Tal vez era duro e imponente, un terco y orgulloso, mas no dejaba de ser él. La ternura se reflejaba en su rostro poco antes de llegar a su propio orgasmo. Tenía la esperanza y quería aferrarse a ella al precio que fuera.

Entró a su habitación y deshizo la cama. Descansó su cabeza, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un receso con premura. Aunque su mente ya trabajaba las emociones que debía matar antes de ser controlado nuevamente por Anna.

—Yoh, esa mujer no te conviene—le advirtió años atrás su abuelo y tontamente no lo había escuchado— He notado cómo te controla, te tiene comiendo de su mano.

—Por supuesto que no. Vamos, qué cosas dices, sólo estoy enamorado, abuelo—le dijo con candidez—Quiero casarme con Anna.

—Estás loco, ella sólo va a querer tu dinero, después se irá…

— ¿Crees que sea muy poco para ella? —cuestionó con tristeza.

—No lo sé…

Ese había sido el primer punto que había flaqueado en su decisión. Su abuelo no creía que Anna estuviera enamorada de él, notaba mucho interés en su forma de actuar y finalmente la estocada la habían dado Hao y Mikihisa. Él no pensaba que Anna pudiera ser una interesada, notaba la autenticidad de sus sentimientos, entonces, por qué se había acostado con su padre y su hermano.

Sentado en su escritorio, meditaba mucho esas acciones. Dormir en soledad no le agradaba, pero era mejor, no quería entrometerse demasiado con las mujeres. Tomaba de ellas lo que quería y ellas de él, era un acuerdo mutuo, como con Anna, la diferencia era que ella no era una cualquier otra mujer.

Una hora antes de lo acostumbrado y ya estaba trabajando como loco. No podía apartar su cabeza de sus tontos sentimentalismos, mucho menos estando en la oficina de ella revisando algunos documentos. Era ridículo, pero esperaba verla a una hora más temprano ahí y simplemente no estaba.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina y notó que él estaba ahí. Sin embargo, apenas la vio entrar, no cruzó palabras con ella, simplemente le entregó un folder y salió. Tener sexo les había cerrado la puerta de la comunicación, definitivamente. Se había esmerado mucho más en su arreglo personal y él no parecía notarlo. Ya le daba igual, si él quería ser distante ella no iba a rogarle, pero sí lo seduciría de alguna otra forma.

Sin embargo, sabía que si callaba no era por frialdad, sino todo lo contrario. Tomó la taza de café y bebió un sorbo antes de dejarla en el escritorio. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y pocos empleados disponibles.

—Señorita, le ha llegado la invitación para una fiesta de gala.

Anna extendió la mano y recibió el sobre. No le pareció extraño que Ren Tao le invitara a la cena de gala de su empresa, la competencia directa de Yoh. Sonrió, tenía motivos para acudir, pero… al mismo tiempo, sabía que el arrogante hombre de negocios se negaría a dejarla ir sola.

— ¿Puedes pedir el desayuno para dos en la terraza? —le dijo a su secretaria— Necesito un poco de espacio, así que quiero absoluta discreción y envíale a Yoh mi petición.

—De acuerdo, por cierto, le ha dejado una rosa…—pronunció entregándole la flor blanca con una nota colgando de un cordón.

—Gracias, ahora, retírate.

Aunque claro, para él era demasiado incómodo seguir frecuentando su oficina como si nada. Comenzaba a sentirse tonto y era la cabeza de la compañía, debería ocupar su tiempo en los números, no en el precioso vestido que llevaba Anna puesto esta mañana. Antes de irse, la había visto dormir y no podía apartar esa extraña sensación de su cuerpo.

No obstante, la visita de su padre hizo que aquellas emociones se evaporaran en un instante, no esperaba la visita de ese hombre y menos en ese tono airoso.

—¡Yoh Asakura, ¿es verdad lo que dicen los diarios? —le cuestionó molesto.

El castaño emitió un sonido en burla y miró sin preocupación a su progenitor. Desde aquel incidente, se habían dejado de hablar tajantemente, no esperaba que lo tratara con amabilidad y cordialidad. Especialmente después de dejar en la mesa un periódico y una revista de sociales.

—No tengo idea qué dicen los diarios—respondió con sinceridad— ¿A qué vienes, Miki?

—No te hagas el gracioso, ¿es verdad que estás viviendo con Anna? —le cuestionó sumamente enfadado

Y claro, ahora comprendía todo.

—¿Y eso a ti que te importa? Soy lo bastante grande para saber establecer una relación y créeme, Mikihisa Asakura, no dejaré que te entrometas entre Anna y yo nuevamente—le espetó con dureza.

El hombre miró con recelo a su hijo, no era por eso, a él ni siquiera le había hecho caso, pero…

—Yoh, sabes que te vas a casar con otra persona, ¿cómo haces esto?

Prácticamente lo había olvidado, no entraba en sus recuerdos porque era algo tan sólo una obligación. Un negocio que aún no tenía fecha, ni contrato.

—Tamao aún no es mi novia—le aclaró tajantemente— Y probablemente, nunca lo será.

** Contiuará...**

* * *

><p>NA: Bien, he tardado un poco, pero finalmente pude subirlo. Me ha costado escribir el lemon como no tienen idea. En fin, menos bla y más escribir, ¿verdad sey?.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Haruko Hinako, annprix, Noe, Katsumi Kurosawa, Beautiful'Silence00.**


	6. Capítulo VI Burbujas del Pasado

**VI**

¿Debería importarle su desplante? En definitiva no, y lo peor era que tenía unas ganas horribles de entrar a su oficina y tirarle el café hirviendo en el pantalón. Soportaba su enmudecimiento repentino, pero no la contradicción de hacerla sentir bien y después como un estorbo más.

—Definitivamente, no vendrá—le dijo su secretaria—Ahora mismo ha salido al campo de golf con unos clientes.

Apretó el vaso de jugo de naranja. Ella no era una mujer a la cual dejaban plantada, y no podía permitir que Yoh perdiera el interés en ella. Le hacía rabiar el simple hecho de que pasara por alto avisarle sus reuniones, pero no era su novia y menos la persona con la que tenía íntima confianza.

—Sin embargo, aquí estoy yo—escuchó la voz de Mikihisa— Y vengo a hablar contigo.

¿Y soportar algo similar a lo de cinco años atrás? Ni de broma. Tomó los documentos y se paró de inmediato, pero la mano de él aprisionó su brazo. Mikihisa era en verdad un hombre atractivo si lo veía con detenimiento, prácticamente era como ver a Yoh en una etapa madura.

—Por favor, Anna, te pido unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo.

—¿Y qué podrías decirme? —le espetó con rudeza— Aún no olvido nuestro último encuentro.

—Déjame explicarte eso—pidió en un tono amable, demasiado para el duro gesto que emitía.

Se soltó con brusquedad y tomó asiento enfrente de él. La edad comenzaba a notarse en su frente, en los cabellos blancos que se asomaban en su cabellera castaña, tan similar a la de Yoh y la de Hao.

—Habla rápido, tengo dos citas importantes en menos de media hora.

—Quiero pedirte perdón, no debí hacerte ese ofrecimiento—dijo en un tono sincero— Quería alejarte de Yoh.

Calló un momento, después sorbió un poco del café que sostenía su mano. Por supuesto que evocaba el momento, no había podido borrarlo de su memoria tan fácil. Él sentado detrás del escritorio, con un gesto bastante lujurioso; ella con un vestido negro. Y todo regresando de la memoria.

—Anna, necesito que hables con el contador y le pidas las nuevas cifras—le ordenó con severidad.

—Bien—le respondió de inmediato— ¿Algo más?

—Sí, tengo irritado el ojo… ¿puedes observarlo? —le cuestionó y aunque no quería hacerlo, dejó los documentos de lado para pararse junto a él.

—No tiene nada—refutó mirando fijamente.

—¿Segura? —le cuestionó Mikihisa— Acércate más.

No era ninguna tonta, estaba claro que quería tomarla desprevenida, lo que de hecho le molestó, porque no dio ni un paso más, al contrario se giró y él la tomó presa entre sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué te resistes, Anna? —le preguntó besando su cuello—Quédate quieta.

—¡No! —le gritó tajantemente.

Sintió su mano adentrarse a su falda y como los dedos de Mikihisa tocaban por encima de la tela su intimidad. Forcejeó, pero él se la agarró con mucha más fuerza.

—¿Quieres ser mi amante? Te puedo dar mucho dinero, joyas, un carro…

Era grotesco, había metido un dedo a su intimidad y le asqueaba que alguien que no fuera Yoh la tocara de esa forma. Su cabeza le pegó en la cara, concretamente en la nariz, que ahora se tocaba por el sangrado, pero sólo así logró soltarla.

Entonces recordaba cómo inmediatamente lo había abofeteado, tirado los papeles y le había dejado claro que renunciaba. No le importaba nada más. Una humillación como ésa no estaba dispuesta a soportarla, mucho menos cuando Yoh estaba saliendo con alguien más.

Ahora miraba al mismo hombre, unos años después, y aunque su rostro evidenciara algo de remordimiento, no había nada más que hablar.

—Si es todo lo que vas a decir…—le dijo con frialdad.

—Aún no termino, tal vez hace unos años malinterpretaste las cosas, pero tú te aceleraste al renunciar así tajantemente—recriminó Mikihisa.

Y casi estaba a punto de tirarle el café a la cara, con qué cinismo venía a decirle que se había precipitado.

—Eres un cerdo, cómo te atreves a decirme eso—le recriminó asqueada— No hay nada que explicar respecto a esto.

—Te equivocas, yo amo a mi esposa—aclaró sin dudarlo—Pero Yoh no sabe elegir a sus parejas, y no menosprecio tu labor, pero él tiene mejores prospectos para esposa.

Tal vez no era el café hirviendo, pero el jugo de naranja sí que fue a parar al rostro del hombre, y no le importó en lo más mínimo la sorpresa de la secretaria, ni mucho menos los gritos que Mikihisa proliferaba en su contra. Nadie humillaba a Anna Kyouyama, mucho menos un hombre con tan poca moral.

¿Y entonces por qué sentía que le faltaba algo? Hacer negocios era fácil, mucho más estando solo que con su familia, quien celosamente había criado a Hao para ser la cabeza en la empresa, quién hubiese dicho que el tonto e ingenuo Yoh terminaría por ser el líder empresarial.

— ¿Qué te está distrayendo, Yoh? —le cuestionó Lyserg- Pensé que nunca te distraías cuando jugabas golf, ni para hacer negocios y menos para…

—¿El sexo? —preguntó abiertamente el castaño— He creado mucha fama al respecto, ¿no es así?

—Bastante, la mayoría de las féminas te reconocen por ser un experto en la cama, antes de ser un excelente empresario— añadió seguro de que su golpe le sacaría ventaja al de su amigo— Y según entiendo después de Anna sólo te has acostado con seis mujeres.

Yoh tomó el palo de golf y golpeó suavemente la pelota. Cómo olvidar todo el proceso que tuvo que pasar para llegar a lo que era. Su hermano y su padre lo habían hecho menos, su abuelo lo había tratado de idiota y Anna estaba inmersa en toda esa historia.

—No fueron seis, fueron doce—completó el castaño— Y cada una era parecida a ella.

—No sé si suena triste o terriblemente malo. Ahora estás saliendo con ella.

—No, sólo nos acostamos —reiteró sin mucho sentimiento— Siempre la he deseado, pero la quiero aún y me molesta que me tome de su juguete sexual.

Lyserg miró el temple tan calmado de Yoh, a veces, en momentos como esos era que regresaba a su habitual carácter, la solemnidad que poseía cuando no había nada en su cabeza, más que enamorar a Anna.

—¿Y la has perdonado, entonces? —preguntó con curiosidad— Esa vez que mencionaste sobre Hao… ¿en verdad pasó?

—Yo los oí discutiendo por ella una tres semanas antes de renunciar a la empresa—recordó con amargura—Se la estaban peleando prácticamente, Mikihisa decía que era buenísima en la cama, sobre todo en el terreno oral.

Y mandó a volar la pelota tan lejos que apenas pudo notarla. Evocar esa discusión en su mente le hacía perder la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarla, ellas es mi asistente y está aquí sólo para darme placer a mí—había dicho Mikihisa.

—Yo también quiero placer, su boca se ve que es muy…

—Lo es, es maravillosa con esa pequeña boca—mencionó con una sonrisa difícil de olvidar en sus recuerdos y la charla que desgraciadamente escuchó en el despacho de su padre.

Cómo podían ser capaces de tener sexo con ella sabiendo perfectamente que salían, que ellos tenían una relación. Era detestable, casi tanto como la acción de Anna. Él se moría de celos ahora, antes le causaba una infinita tristeza, ahora era rabia, porque jamás había disfrutado de esas caricias con ella.

—Lo he dicho, Yoh. Estás en otro mundo—confesó Lyserg— ¿Es Anna?

—No.

El inglés sonrió y siguió con su juego.

—Menos mal, porque me he enterado de algo que te gustaría saber—añadió con mucha suspicacia— Una amiga estudió y trabajó con Anna los últimos tres años.

— ¿Y eso debería interesarme, Lyserg? —preguntó el castaño sin mayor curiosidad.

—Debería… sí debería—contestó Diethel— Debería interesarte con cuántos hombres se acostó tu mujer antes de venir nuevamente a ti. Pero si la información no te es relevante.

—¿Con cuántos? —interrogó Yoh tajantemente al empresario.

—Con ninguno—aseveró con firmeza— Según ella, tú eres el hombre que le robo su virginidad y también, el único con el que se ha acostado.

¿Sería posible pasar como una invitada sin un collar de diamantes? Francamente lo dudaba. Pero si Yoh estaba dispuesto a todo por evitarla todo el día, entonces ella debería de aprovechar sus contactos y ponerse a trabajar, no estar pensando en cómo enamorarlo.

Estar con su padre le había recordado lo déspotas que podían ser los Asakura si se lo propondrían. Sin embargo, deseaba olvidar todos esos inconvenientes. Estaba en una fiesta y quería disfrutarla al máximo. Si no se tomó la delicadeza de invitarlo en los días posteriores había sido porque él la había ignorado el resto de la semana. Y no estaba para tolerar más desplantes de su parte.

Dejó los guantes largos a un costado y acomodó la peineta en su cabello. El color verde le sentaba de maravilla y el contraste entre su piel y el exquisito peinado eran genuinamente asombrosos. Bebió de una copa con champagne antes de que Ren regresara.

— ¿Una exquisita velada, no es así? —oyó sorpresivamente la voz de Yoh.

No se estremeció, aunque mentiría si dijera que no lo esperaba un poco más tarde.

—Me da igual—respondió sin mirarlo, sólo contemplando lo elegante del salón con las mesas _buffet._

—No parece, te esmeraste demasiado en el arreglo—rebatió el castaño arrebatándole la copa que bebía.

Odiaba esa arrogancia, ¿por qué acudir a un evento con traje y saco le hacía pensar que era mejor que un dios griego? Aunque considerando sus proporciones y su físico, bien podría pasar como una bella escultura, pero no a ese extremo.

—Hay muchas copas para beber—replicó molesta.

—Pero ninguna ha sido tocada por tus labios más que ésta—contestó el castaño mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

¿Qué intentaba demostrar? ¿Acaso quería que le rogara por más sexo? Apenas lo miró, caminó hacia donde estaba Ren Tao ordenando más bocadillos. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a su objetivo, Yoh ya la había tomado de la mano.

—¿Por qué huyes? —le cuestionó divertido.

—Déjame en paz, Yoh—le aclaró— Y no estoy huyendo, sólo que no pedí tu compañía esta noche, así como tú no aprecias la mía.

—Estoy más que dispuesto a apreciarla—dijo con seguridad el castaño.

La música comenzó a sonar y él tomó sin previo aviso su brazo para guiarla a la pista de baile. En primera, recordaba que Yoh era un torpe de primera en cuanto a la danza se refería, pero todo parecía fluir muy natural en él. La pose, el porte de caballero y la felicidad que expresaba su rostro ¿Qué le sucedía?

Podía tomarlo todo tan tranquilo ahora, de no ser porque le molestaba que Anna siguiera haciéndose la chica buena y bondadosa. Sin embargo, quería probarla ante todo, reduciendo sus defensas y demostrándole lo fácil que era volver al pasado sólo para decirle que quien tenía el dominio era él, no ella.

—¿Te he dicho que tienes el cabello más hermoso cuando se enreda entre mis dedos? —le cuestionó el castaño y su rostro no podía estar más sorprendido—Es como hacer el amor sin necesidad de tocarte íntimamente.

El hecho de que evocara sus palabras al concluir su primera vez era en verdad sorprendente, por no decir extraño. Giró su cuerpo con lentitud y besó su frente.

—Es tu olor lo que me mantiene despierto en las noches, cuando papá olvida los papeles y tú tienes que traerlos de nuevo a casa—añadió el castaño— La curva de tu pecho, tu pezón en mi boca…

No imaginaba a Yoh susurrando esas cosas tan íntimas mientras bailaba con ella, mucho menos cuando la apegaba totalmente a su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué me engañaste? Yo te amaba—cuestionó inmediatamente.

—Yo no te engañé—negó Anna recargando su frente con su mentón.

—Sí lo hiciste, rubia, te acostaste con mi padre, mi hermano, y también querías controlarme a tu antojo. Lo escuché de tu propia boca. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, no puedes mentirme más.

Anna miró con un gesto enfadado al hombre que bailaba con ella. Estaba dispuesta a todo por amor, pero no a que la trataran de una forma nada agradable por crímenes que no cometió.

—Él me dijo que te quería separar de mí—le informó— Yo jamás me acosté con tu hermano, ni con tu padre.

—Eso no dicen ellos…

—Entonces para qué me vas a preguntar si no me vas a creer—dijo molesta— Puedes ignorarme, pero no insultarme, Asakura.

Yoh observó el orgullo en los ojos de Anna, el mismo que le había obligado a dejar la empresa.

—No digas mi apellido, suena tan impersonal viniendo de ti—respondió relajado—No me vengo a pelear contigo.

—¿Entonces a qué vienes? —le cuestionó con desconfianza.

—Sólo a quererte… una noche…—contestó besándola con ternura, como hace mucho no lo hacía y que debía admitir, le robaba el aliento.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>NA: Y después de un descanso, vuelvo a subir esta vez ininterrumpidamente los capítulos, no pensaba tomarme un _break, pero _se sucitó y realmente creo que sí fue bueno. En fin, que bien que aún me tienen paciencia, aunque sea, eso digo, actualizar diario realmente no es complicado, sólo hay que saber cómo redactarlo. Finalizo diciendo, que si esta semana logro concluir este fic, es probable que me aviente a continuar los que están en línea de una manera muy similar, pero digo, si puedo… obviamente hay fics (contigo siempre) que sería un crimen para mí actualizarlo diario.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Anna Asakura Inverse, annithap de asakura, , Vanessa Mae, annprix, Beautiful'Silence00, Katsumi Kurosawa, love hao y ****Haruko Hinako****. **


	7. Capítulo VII Pautas

**VII**

¿Por qué si podía ser tan maravilloso, simplemente no lo era todo el tiempo? Besó sus labios de una forma tranquila y acarició su estómago con tanta suavidad que creyó estar viviendo un sueño.

—Eres muy hermosa—le halagó nuevamente—Incomparable.

Y ella trató de cubrir la desnudez de su cuerpo. No se había equivocado al decir que era un magnífico amante. Pronto sintió como aprisionaba entre sus dedos su pecho izquierdo y gimió mientras él la callaba con otro encantador beso.

—Me estás volviendo loco—le replicó en cuanto percibió su lengua en la piel de su cuello.

Eso le fascinó, especialmente después de hacerse del rogar en la fiesta. No toleró ni un minuto más estar rodeados de tantas personas cuando la llevó al auto y los besos se salían de control. Todo parecía tan natural, que ellos dos terminarían en la cama desnudándose mutuamente.

Apartó un mechón de cabello y se subió encima de ella, entrando lentamente en su interior. Inusitadamente tomó las sábanas con fuerza, mientras él entraba y salía numerosas veces. Arqueó su espalda y sintió aún más el contacto con su miembro.

—Eres… asombroso—pronunció entrecortadamente y más cuando él mordió con levedad sus labios.

La palma de su mano rozó su fortalecido pecho y bajó con calma hasta tocar su trasero y besarlo con verdadera pasión. Entonces Yoh aceleró la marcha. El hecho de que no llevara condón lo hacía todavía más excitante. Ya había tenido un orgasmo antes y no había tenido problema en hacerlo dentro de ella.

Sus pies acariciaron la piel de sus piernas y aquello sólo consiguió excitarlo más. Era muy sensual la manera en que esas caricias conseguían arrancarle la razón. Comenzaban la tercera semana de convivencia, cómo era posible que se derritiera de esa manera, simplemente no lo comprendía, y no quería hacerlo.

Ella miraba sus ojos mientras trataba de hilar algún pensamiento, pero la fuerza, el placer que sentía… sencillamente no podía hacerlo. Se entregó por completo mientras él enredaba sus dedos en su cabello. Yoh amaba eso, verla con su pelo sobre la almohada y él bombardeándola como loco poseído.

Su mejilla rozó con la de ella y notó como Anna cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer ante el inmenso placer. Entonces tomó presa sus labios y adentro su lengua jugando una danza sumamente erótica. Sin embargo, eso no se comparó cuando él obtuvo su propio orgasmo. Era ya la tercera vez que lo repetía y no se arrepentía, estaba cegado por el placer que Anna le brindaba en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Finalmente gimió y se dejó caer a un costado. La lentitud le mataba, pero a ella simplemente le fascinaba, cómo olvidar eso, decía que no había cosa más excitante como hacerlo lento y fuerte, tal y como lo hacía ahora. No esperó a abrazarla, ella sólo se volteó y entrelazó su pierna con la de él, se inclinó y besó su pecho.

— ¿Estás cansada? —le preguntó el castaño acariciando su rubio cabello.

—Sí—afirmó sin ninguna duda mientras tocaba la piel desnuda de Yoh.

—Son casi las siete de la mañana—observó Yoh—No vayas a trabajar.

— ¿Y tú sí? —preguntó somnolienta mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Yo soy el jefe, tengo que ir—le informó relajado.

—No sé qué decir—se sinceró— Estoy completamente agotada, pero me siento satisfecha.

Besó su sien y rozó su nariz con la mejilla de la mujer. Por supuesto que lo comprendía, ella trabajaba sin mucho descanso. Anna se levantó levemente y contempló su semblante relajado, tal y como era siempre, así que con decisión tocó su cabello castaño, ahora, mientras él lo hacía con ella.

—Entonces habrá que ir a trabajar—dijo Anna con firmeza.

—No, quédate en casa, yo te diré si te necesito en la oficina—dijo el castaño tocando su nariz.

No la llamaría, lo sabía, no la necesitaba todo el tiempo en la oficina. No después de haberse matado en la ultima semana investigando los puntos de fuga de la empresa en Japón. Sin embargo, eso no dejaba por fuera lo demás. Recostó su cabeza en su pecho antes de que saliera huyendo y cerró los ojos.

—No quiero que vayas a trabajar—le dictó la rubia.

—Tú no me mandas—replicó el castaño irguiendo nuevamente su barrera—Además tengo que ordenar que te traigan anticonceptivos, me ha dado un ataque de irracionalidad en el acto.

—Pues… felicidades, se siente tan bien sentirte adentro sin nada—le dijo en evidente réplica.

Yoh se molestó por el hecho, pero aun así, no quería irse. Sabía de antemano que en cinco minutos más tendría que irse a bañar, y se olvidaría de esa noche especial. Nada de lo que Anna dijera le arruinaría el día.

—Dime algo, y espero que seas sincero—agregó con firmeza Kyouyama acariciando la mejilla de aquel hombre— ¿Me amas?

—No—negó con facilidad— Sólo te deseo y punto.

—Querer y deseas son dos puntos paralelos—se atrevió a recordarle— ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?

¿Por qué todos preguntaban eso a menudo? Sólo bastaba decir que el negocio y la gente hipócrita le habían despertado un instinto sagaz y desconfiado.

—Bien, te lo diré, pero eso no va a elevarte el ego como piensas—le espetó con dureza mientras sentía su piel rozando con la suya— Mi abuelo me trataba por un idiota sin capacidad de decidir, él decía que tú me manipulabas muy fácil y cedería a ti de cualquier forma posible. Y seamos sinceros ahora me estás manipulando, pero es bajo mis condiciones.

Ella iba pensaba apelar, pero de inmediato le calló posando un dedo en su boca.

—Después, Mikihisa y Hao se regodeaban por haberte tenido en la cama, y por los placeres que les dabas con tu hermosa boca—dijo contorneando con suavidad sus labios—No fue una, fueron varias veces las que platicaban de ti como si conocieran cada centímetro de tu piel.

Y notó el enfado en su voz.

—Se ve que te entra por un oído y te sale por otro—se quejó abiertamente— No me acosté con nadie más que contigo, al menos no de esa forma.

Yoh rió con burla ante sus palabras, no era estúpido.

—Sí, claro, por eso dijiste que podrías conseguirte a cualquier hombre que fuera capaz de llevarte al altar—le recordó con dureza.

—Estaba enojada, quería que reaccionaras—admitió Anna— Pero es que tú… incluso antes de ser tan arrogante y terco, te negabas a aceptar lo inevitable.

—¿Inevitable? —se burló el castaño— Éramos muy jóvenes para casarnos.

No, no estaban muy jóvenes, tenían una edad adecuada.

—¿Por qué no admites que yo no era la mujer que tú buscabas? —cuestionó con ironía— Incluso, ahora, a pesar del tiempo, me enfada tanto que no seas sincero.

—Tú eras la mujer que buscaba, pero también la más interesada—recalcó sin problema el castaño—Te fuiste según ofendida y aceptaste un generoso cheque de mi abuela, ¿eso no dice algo malo de ti?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, Kino le había dado una generosa cantidad de dinero para…

—Supongo que todo habla mal de mí—dijo sin gran emoción.

—Así es—aseveró con dureza el castaño— Pero gracias, me abriste los ojos y a no dejarme manejar por nadie, por eso me fui del país y de la empresa, para forjar mi propio futuro.

El hecho de que admitiera que había sido por ella no le reconfortaba tanto como pensaba.

—¿Y después?

—Me fui muy dolido—relató sin problema—Pero tenía la decisión de superarme y como ves no me ha ido nada mal.

Sus dedos jugaban con la textura de su piel y su mentón se recargó en su pecho mientras notaba que la respiración de Yoh era tranquila.

—¿Te has vuelto a enamorar? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

—No—respondió tajantemente— ¿Y tú?

—No—respondió mirando fijamente algún punto de la habitación— ¿Sabías que cuando terminamos me habían dado unos exámenes? Tuve un retraso de dos semanas.

Su rostro se desencajó, es decir…

—Estuve embarazada, pero al final perdí al bebé, más cuando tú comenzaste a salir con otras, me dio tanta rabia y no podía creer que fueras tan canalla—resopló— Y estuve una semana ausente, recuperándome de aquel problema…

Y si en hipotético eso fuera verdad, tendría sentido por toda la semana que ni ella ni Hao estuvieron presentes en la empresa. Sin embargo, cómo podía estar seguro y si acaso el niño no fuese suyo.

—Bien, ¿y me lo querías cargar a mí? ¿Cómo estabas tan segura yo era el padre de tu hijo?

—Te repito que no me acosté ni con tu padre ni con tu hermano—se defendió de inmediato— Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, puedes tratarme de frívola, pero jamás llamarme mentirosa.

— ¿En serio? Según tú, te embarazaste de mí ¿y cuándo me lo pensabas decir?—le reclamó.

—¡Te estabas acostando con otra, qué querías, que te rogara? No te necesitaba para criar a un niño si el eras igual que tu hermano y el cerdo de Mikihisa.

Rio, de no ser porque estaban desnudos… ya la habría corrido de la alcoba, pero para qué empeorarlo más.

—Ahora llamas cerdo a tu amante, qué encantador Anna. ¿Es que ni Hao ni Mikihisa te trataron tan bien como yo? —ironizó el castaño.

Y aún acostados, ella le pegó una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

—Eres despreciable—le dijo enfadada, levantándose de la cama con todo y la sábana.

—¿Yo? Deberías recordarlo cuando te ves al espejo, no cualquier mujer se acuesta con toda la familia Asakura.

Y cómo podía ser tan hiriente.

—Vete al demonio—le dijo enfadada y pensaba abrir la puerta, pero la mano de Yoh sobre la madera le imposibilitó esa opción.

—No, primero quiero que me digas todo ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?

Suspiró y no respondió, no hasta que él la giró bruscamente y pudo ver sus ojos con seriedad y su atlético cuerpo desnudo.

— ¿Por qué habría de ser? Me acosté con tu padre, con tu hermano, vamos… poco me falto para tirarme a tu abuelo—le respondió tajantemente— Soy una interesada, me das dinero y me desvisto. Es obvio que te dejé por que no eras un buen partido para casarme contigo, y porque toda mi vida es y siempre ha sido color de rosa.

—Deja de ser sarcástica.

—Entonces deja de preguntar cosas que sabes. Sabes que termine contigo porque no te querías casar conmigo—le recordó— Te dije que era nuestra última oportunidad…

—Sí, claro, me estabas dando un ultimátum, cómo olvidarme de eso—le interrumpió.

—Idiota, era nuestra última oportunidad porque…

—¿Por qué Anna?

—Porque yo escuché cuando Mikihisa dijo que quería casarte con una niña rica, una heredera que se había quedado sin padres y que eso fortalecería mucho la empresa y todo…

Se quedó sin habla, él recién sabía sobre Tamao, cómo era posible que ella no se lo hubiese dicho.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —le cuestionó enfadado.

—Yo no te quería forzar, además con lo poco que me crees, sí, claro, seguro que sí me hubieses creído, si no querías ni verme y cada vez que lo hacías te paseabas con la secretaria de tu abuelo—respondió en el mismo tono— Además, seguramente era algo estúpido y ahora lo utilizarías a tu favor, diciendo que yo digo mentiras.

— ¿Y el dinero que te dio mi abuela? —le cuestionó incrédulo— ¿Para qué querías tanto dinero?

—No puedo decírtelo—contestó ella, evitando su mirada.

— ¿Por qué no? —le preguntó con desconfianza.

—Ya, confórmate con saber que te equivocaste al juzgarme.

—No, y sabes por qué. Por qué yo salía con la secretaria de mi abuelo porque tú te acostaste con Hao. Esa noche Anna, después de oír y oír tantas cosas entre Hao y Mikki, no me quedó la menor duda de que eras la peor de las mujeres. Te vi salir de su cuarto, adolorida, con marcas en el cuello, despeinada… pensando estúpidamente que yo no estaba, pero sí estaba y sabes… eso me rompió el corazón.

** Continuará…**

* * *

><p>NA: Continuamos con las actualizaciones diarias, ups, se supone que actualizaría ayer e iba a escribir sólo siete capítulos, al final he tenido que alargarme una semana que ya no son de mis vacaciones. En fin, hay que disfrutar de esto mientras dure. Me he tardado un poco, pero tenía mucho sueño ayer, así que… diría cierta personita, me estoy atrasando un poco, pero ya veré en qué día lo recupero.

**Agradecimientos especiales: , Noe, Haruko Hinako, DjPuMa13g, Beautiful'Silence00, FAN ALL, Katsumi Kurosawa, annprix. **


	8. Capítulo VIII Extrañas coincidencias

**VIII**

Sinceramente qué esperaba. No podía comprender sus arrebatos carnales y después su tajante rechazo para convertirlo en algo tierno. Sencillamente no se podía esclarecer algo en todo ese torbellino emocional.

—Y tú no hiciste mejor trabajo con el mío—le espetó con dureza— Para ti, como hombre, debió ser más fácil. Sólo basta con tener anatomía de mujer para ser reemplazable.

—¿Insinúas que soy un…?

—No, claro que no, yo no insinuó nada, todo está claro, todos lo dicen, ¿o acaso no es una prueba factible de que te acuestas con cuanta mujer bonita se te atraviesa por enfrente? —reclamó mucho más feroz— Tú eres un maldito mujeriego, eres como Hao, pero renovado, más feroz, sarcástico, irritante, arrogante y frío.

Si eso no lo hacía enojar, seguramente nada lo haría. Sin embargo, sólo la contempló en silencio unos momentos antes de golpear la pared.

— ¿Por qué eres así? —le preguntó frustrado.

— ¿Así cómo? —lo enfrentó de inmediato— ¿Sincera, directa, intolerable al dolor que tus palabras pueden provocarme…?

—Insoportable—admitió interrumpiéndola— Podría creerte, pero no soy estúpido.

Y le soltó una bofetada que hasta ella misma perdió el equilibrio. Pero él no permitió más y la tomó de los hombros para aventarla en la cama. Anna no reaccionó hasta que sintió la sábana caerse y el cuerpo de Yoh aprisionar el propio.

Entonces él la besó con pasión. Estaba demente, pero había que admitirlo, al contacto mutuo no se podía negar, por mucho que odiara su forma de ser. Pronto tomó conciencia que estaba dispuesto a tirarla en la cama para hacer actos nada puros y trató de alejarlo, sin demasiado éxito.

—Déjame, Yoh—le dijo entre besos.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —le dijo rozando su cuello.

—Pues por la simple razón de que me odias, y yo no me acuesto con hombres que no me toleran.

Cedió y extrañamente se levantó molesto.

—Otro hombre ni siquiera jugaría contigo a la pareja feliz por un rato—le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Era un miserable, cómo se atrevía a realizar esas cosas y cómo le toleraba sus desplantes. Tendría que hacer algo antes de perderlo definitivamente, en primera no volvería a mencionar nada emocional, si él quería una mujer fría en la cama, eso tendría: sexo y pasión, pero no más amor.

Se enojó y con justa razón. Él no escuchaba razones, y ahora comprendía porque hacía las tonterías que hacía si nadie se atrevía a desmentir las vilezas del pasado. Mikihisa seguramente tenía todo planeado y calculado para que Yoh oyera y los viera en una acción nada inocente. Hao estaba más frío que un hielo, así que no podía rebatir en nada la imagen que el castaño atesoraba en su mente. Pero sí había alguien capaz de marcar el cambio.

—¿Sí? Buenas tardes, comuníqueme con Kino Asakura—le dijo con serenidad a la enfermera que se hacía cargo de la anciana.

Por lo menos Yoh se había tomado la delicadeza de darle el día para dormir, pero con semejante problema en su mente, lo último que quería era descansar.

—Un momento, señorita, ¿quién la busca? —preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

—Su nieta—respondió cansada.

—Por supuesto, debe ser la joven que espera desde hace casi dos semanas—respondió abriendo la puerta electrónica— Pase, está en el salón.

No tuvo necesidad de ser guiada, sabía de antemano el camino. Y abrió la puerta sin atreverse a tocar, ahí dentro estaba Kino, bastante deteriorada por la edad y la enfermedad.

—Pensé que nunca te tomarías la molestia de venir a verme—reclamó la anciana.

—Eres toda una estratega, Kino—admitió Anna con severidad— Pero estoy cansada de ver a Yoh ser un hombre tan diferente al que realmente es. Dile la verdad, háblale de nuestra relación tan cercana, o tendré que revelar todo lo que sé.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras tosía levemente.

—Ya no soy la niña a quien controlabas a tu antojo—le recordó con frialdad.

Sin embargo, Kino cerró los ojos y evocó la primera vez que la viera.

—Deberías estar agradecida. Yo te di un padre, cuando tú no eras más que una huérfana—objetó sin lugar a dudas— Supongo que Fausto te trató bien, no recuerdo oír quejas cuando tenías diez años. Y déjame recordarte, jamás te he controlado, siempre mantienes una parte independiente.

—Deja de jugar conmigo—le amenazó tajantemente.

Y la anciana rió.

—Eres mi sucesora en todo el sentido de la palabra, aguanta un poco más, y tendrás a mi muerte todo el dinero que quieras.

—¿Y qué va a decir Yoh? Él ya piensa lo peor de mí y por eso…

—Por supuesto, Anna, qué esperabas si entraste al cuarto de Hao en la madrugada, cuando él se estaba vistiendo en el baño-pronunció sin ningún problema.

—Sí, ahora me doy cuenta que soy estúpida, querías que me encontrara con Hao y sólo por unos mugrosos papeles que querías con urgencia. Me mentiste y él prácticamente me tomó a la fuerza ese día—señaló irritada— Si no te debiera tanto…

—Por suerte sabes ser agradecida. Yo te he pagado mucho para que continuaras educándote, a maestría, tu ropa, las joyas…—resaltó— Eres una digna sucesora mía.

Ella no se sentía nada orgullosa de su persona. Mucho menos cuando le debía su presente a la familia Asakura, pero lo comprendía y no podía reprochar nada. Mucho menos cuando Kino la involucró en un cuantioso negocio que le dejó pérdidas en vez de ganancias, cuando aún no relucía todo el odio que ahora le tenía.

—Déjalo en paz—le repitió de nueva cuenta en un tono sobrio— Poco a poco estoy juntando el dinero que me has prestado, incluso vivo peor de lo que podría vivir. No es necesario que entrometas a Yoh en todo tu juego.

—Voy a morirme pronto, Anna, no quiero que mi familia se destruya e Yoh tenía que madurar para hacerse cargo de la empresa—respondió serena— Por lo tanto, sabes qué es lo único que quiero de ti y no es dinero.

Mordió sus labios, tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía por dentro. No había imaginado cuán fácil podían manipular a Yoh y mucho menos obligarlo a ir en contra de sus sentimientos para pedirle volver a la empresa.

—Te permití irte por todo lo que me contaste, pero ahora que regresaste, quiero que sigas informándome los movimientos financieros de la empresa, comenzando por el fraude que hizo uno de los directivos en el último periodo de tiempo. Por eso estás ahí, ahora nada pasara desapercibido si no es frente a tus ojos.

Estaba en busca de esa información. Pero no podía sacar al castaño de su mente, especialmente de aquel malentendido que nunca confrontaron.

—Siempre te he respetado, Kino. A pesar de todo. Y esta visita no es para reiterar mi fidelidad, sino para entregarte parte del dinero que me has prestado—dijo serena mientras le pasaba el cheque.

—¿Lo haces por él? —cuestionó extrañada.

—Lo hago por mi propia libertad—espetó sin titubear— Y tal vez, Yoh no me crea, ni voy a robarle un hijo sólo porque esperas que me embarace de él. Si tengo un bebé, será porque yo lo he decidido, no por terceros o sucios juegos para amarrarlo a mi lado.

—No puedo creer que aún lo quieras si no te baja de mujerzuela-pronunció con rudeza la anciana— Dices tener dignidad, pues yo no la veo.

Se levantó y entregó una caja con las joyas que ella misma le había obsequiado tiempo atrás. Quitó los pendientes de sus ojeras y el collar que llevaba puesto.

—Sé que aún te debo, pero es infinitamente menor a la cifra del principio—respondió de inmediato—Y tal vez no me bajara de mujerzuela, pero respeta mi inteligencia, algo que tú no has sabido hacer.

—Claro que lo sé, por algo creo que eres perfecta para ser su pareja y te felicito. El movimiento que hiciste fue excelente.

No respondió a más provocaciones. Abrió la puerta y salió. Tal vez Kino necesitaba sentir el poder aunque fuese a través de ella y quería controlar lo mejor posible a una frívola familia, sin embargo, parecía funcional, todos seguían sus instrucciones para que se recuperara del cáncer. Pero es que francamente no hallaba cómo decirle a Yoh ciertas cosas sin hacerla ver peor, y sin revelar la información de Kino.

Entró directo al jardín de su pequeña casa y se recostó en el césped mientras trataba de hallar una solución al problema. Ella sabía de antemano quién había robado una suma millonaria a la empresa, los documentos y los pagos a bancos y empresarios no mentían, el rastro estaba bien oculto, pero no del todo frente a los balances generales y sin embargo no tenía el valor de delatarlo con la anciana.

— ¿Hay cosas que te están matando? —preguntó Yoh sentándose a un costado de su mano.

Demasiadas. Se incorporó y notó la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Deberíamos de hacer una tregua, esto no está funcionando—le pidió Anna en un tono menos severo.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón—contestó tranquilo— Sólo peleamos por cosas del pasado. Y ya te dije, te perdono.

—Yo no—negó Anna— Saliste con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo enfrente de mí y por algo que no te molestaste en aclarar conmigo.

Era algo totalmente cierto.

—No quería que me manipularas, seguramente me hubieses convencido de inmediato, lo habría olvidado y seguiríamos siendo una pareja— relató agotado—Me enferma saber muchas cosas y quisiera creerte, pero no puedo, hay muchas pruebas en tu contra.

Se levantó, pero al mismo tiempo, él se lo impidió.

—Sé que estás cansada de mi actitud—susurró el castaño— A mí también me enferma ser tan cruel contigo, pero repito, tengo miedo de equivocarme de nuevo.

—Yo no tengo miedo de quererte, Yoh—le aclaró sin ninguna duda.

Miró el piso y supo que ella no se quedaría más tiempo con él, no cuando se negaba a sí mismo el privilegio de volver a retomar su relación.

—Hace mucho dejé de amarte, Anna—le informó con claridad— Nosotros sólo podríamos aspirar a una aventura, sin nada más que eso.

Tomó su mano y colocó en ella tres pastillas anticonceptivas. Internamente temblaba, sobre todo por la determinación de sus palabras.

—Pero como mi amante, te juro, no volveré a hacerte sentir menos, no te humillaré, y no recordaré nada que nos perjudique en esta relación—murmuró acariciando su cabello— Seré como te he prometido, sólo tuyo, pero al culminar este año, todo desaparecerá.

** Continuará…**

* * *

><p>NA: Continuamos con las actualizaciones medianamente continuas. Y después de una desvelada no puedo estar más feliz, no sé por qué, pero ver algunas cosas aunque sea por tele me ha hecho muy feliz por un día. Creo que son de esas experiencias que quedan, bien, ahora ya he aclarado algunas cosas, la verdad sí como dicen si yo fuera Anna ya lo hubiese mandado al demonio, pero eso ya se verá pronto, muy pronto. Me he tardado un poco, pero finalmente aquí está, así que… trataré de hacerlo nuevamente diario.

Suerte y gracias.

**Agradecimientos especiales:** **Titaa, Majo-Sonolu,DarK aLizZ, Noe, Haruko Hinako, DjPuMa13g, Beautiful'Silence00, FAN ALL, Katsumi Kurosawa, annprix. **


	9. Capítulo IX Mediaciones

**IX**

Sus palabras parecían ser sinceras, demasiado para creer tontamente en ellas, de hecho no era lo único que sentía fuera de lugar. Todo, absolutamente todo, le hacía sentir miserable. Entró a su cuarto y cerró de un portazo. No estaba molesta con Yoh, no tendría por qué estarlo, era sincero en sus sentimientos, si hipotéticamente creía la mitad de lo que hablaba.

Abrió su mano y vio las pastillas que él le había dado. No veía por qué tantas, pero seguramente estaba más que arrepentido de tener sexo sin protección. Entró al baño de su alcoba y tiró la primera dosis.

—La primera es por ser un maldito crédulo—dijo enfadada— La segunda, por tener una familia tan desgraciada, y la tercera… por dejar de quererme así como si nada.

Y bajó el retrete. Sólo miró cómo el agua se tragaba el medicamente y no le importó en lo absoluto, estaba cansada de limitar su vida por los demás.

—Si tú eres frío, yo también lo seré contigo—replicó sin ningún sentimiento de culpa— Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Aunque podría sentirse mejor después de verla en casa, no le alivió mucho dejarla en ese estado tan gris. Ocasionalmente se pararía y le reclamaría, no sólo eso, sino que le daría una buena paliza por decirle tajantemente que no la quería, pero su rostro era indiferente.

—Yoh, tenemos un pequeño problema—irrumpió en sus pensamientos Horo Horo.

—¿Muy grave? —cuestionó el castaño.

—Los aviones de la aerolínea _Premier_ están fallando mucho en Massachusetts, creo que si seguimos con esas averías, tendremos que dar de baja. Suspendimos dos vuelos por fallas mecánicas.

—¿Y qué no se les da el presupuesto y mantenimiento adecuado o qué origina el problema? —cuestionó un poco extrañado.

—No lo sé, Anna no vino a trabajar…

—Pide los informes con la contadora y el jefe de servicios mecánicos en Estados Unidos.

—Yoh, sé realista. Tienes que ir a ver esto, no puedes manejarlo todo desde tu escritorio—le dijo Horo Horo a modo de regaño— ¡Ash! No recuerdo que fueras tan flojo, bien, sí lo recuerdo, pero antes eras más entusiasta. Y no delegabas todo a los demás.

Yoh sonrió.

—¿Tú también extrañas como era antes? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Una parte, sí, otra me dice que siendo como eres ahora, harás que esta empresa crezca—pronunció orgulloso— Así que has lo que se te venga en gana.

—Bien, tienes razón. Quiero los informes y en general la carpeta de cada país al que tenemos acceso y cómprame dos boletos de avión para clase turista—le ordenó.

—¿Dos boletos de avión? ¿Turista?

—¿No querías que lo viera personalmente? —preguntó divertido.

—Bien, ¿los pongo a nombre de tu secretaría? Es más, eres el presidente, no necesitas comprar los boletos—refutó después de pensarlo— ¿Y yo por qué tengo que comprarlos?

Yoh se rió. En realidad no le había explicado mucho.

—Haré una evaluación personalmente de todo: servicio, personal, lujos, comodidades, piezas mecánicas…

—Tú no sabes de mecánica—alegó su amigo.

—Sé todo lo que hay que saber de un avión, mi abuelo me mandó a una escuela de aviación, no creas que sólo sé contar dinero.

—Eso parece… ¿y tú secretaria irá contigo?

—Anna lo hará—le confirmó ante su escepticismo.

—No me agrada del todo que te lleves a Anna, también tenemos muchos problemas aquí. Además, estamos por ejecutar la primera estrategia de ventas y en lo que a mí respecta no creo que te tardes menos de una semana en Estados Unidos.

Yoh pareció meditar el asunto, el punto era que el vicepresidente generalmente no manejaba al cien por ciento todo el problema económico y al caer en crisis la empresa, forzosamente lo necesitaban a él o a Anna.

—El contador puede fungir en su puesto, necesito que capitalice muchas cosas y evalúe todo el aspecto económico allá. Porque si como afirmas hay un problema general con la aerolínea, tendremos que incluso cerrar varias rutas en Estados Unidos.

Y era claro el por qué, tenía años sin acudir a una boutique, por tanto no sabía mucho de tendencias, especialmente porque le daba coraje gastar el dinero que podría darle a Kino.

—Son Jimmy Choo—le dijo con desconfianza— ¿Segura que puedes pagarlos?

—Y aquel vestido también dámelo para el probador-ordenó sin responder a ninguna cuestión.

—¿Algo más, señorita? —le preguntó la encargada.

—No, sólo quiero… que me envuelvan todo— dictó mirando las ocho prendas que acababa de medirse y los tres pares de zapatos.

Si tan sólo viera las etiquetas del precio, pero ya, estaba cansada, sino es que harta. Era la primera vez que tenía un día de descanso y gracias a que Yoh le había hecho desvelarse. Miró el móvil, estaba en silencio y aun así vibraba por las llamadas que el castaño realizaba.

—¿No contestara? —le preguntó una señorita más amable.

—Si tú tuvieses a un desgraciado en tu casa, ¿le contestarías el teléfono?

—No.

—Probablemente, yo ya no lo tendría en casa—comentó otra.

Era un punto interesante, para qué tenerlo en la casa si ya no soportaba sus bestialidades.

—Hace muy bien el amor—le defendió Anna— No deja la ropa tirada en su habitación, a veces prepara el café…

—Y te llevo a fiestas de vez en cuando—añadió Yoh.

Sonrió a las señoritas que atendían a Anna y no pudo comprender la molestia de la rubia ante él. Bien, sí tenía muchas cosas malas, pero desde la tarde no le había ni gritado ni dicho algo ofensivo.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? Ni siquiera te dejé recado—le preguntó inquisitivamente mientras él señalaba dos vestidos realmente preciosos.

—GPS— respondió de inmediato— Llamé a tu compañía de teléfonos para que rastrearan tu celular.

—Vaya, ¿tenías mucha necesidad de verme? —le preguntó de malhumor.

—¿Por qué el tono tan hiriente? —interrogó Yoh— Yo no te he hecho…

—Ya, por dios, cállate—le dijo Anna— Estoy cansada de oírte, es tonto preguntar por qué estoy molesta, es obvio que estoy hasta la coronilla de problemas.

—Sí, claro… ¿Cuál es tu problema? —ironizó el castaño.

—Tú, eres mi problema número uno: bestia arrogante, frío, hiriente…

—Ni que tú fueras un dulce, Anna—le respondió enfadado.

—Pues más que tú, sí, querido. ¿Y no habías dicho que no te pelearías más conmigo y qué harías que el tiempo de nuestra aventura se convierta en un andar tranquilo? Basura de palabras.

Yoh suspiró.

—Ahora sí creo que eres la misma mujer de antes—respondió resignado.

—Atrévete a decir que soy interesada y manipuladora, y te juro que el vidrio del aparador quedara deshecho con tu bello y tierno rostro.

Todas las mujeres envolvían en silencio la ropa, incluidos los diseños que Yoh había seleccionado con la mano. Obviamente nadie decía nada, sólo callaban y miraban a la pareja retarse mutuamente con la mirada.

—Sólo venía a invitarte de vacaciones—le espetó en la cara.

—No te creo, debe haber algo más—intuyó— Es seguramente un viaje de negocios disfrazado.

—Admiro tu intuición—le dijo tomando su mano y besando el dorso de ésta— Siempre aciertas en muchas cosas.

Se apartó de él y le entregó su tarjeta de crédito a la empleada.

—Sí que gastas en ropa—mencionó con desdén el castaño— Y prendas nada baratas.

—Tiene tres años que no me compro nada—respondió cortante firmando la exorbitante cantidad de la lista— ¡Dios, pediste dos vestidos carísimos, Yoh!

El castaño agarró su tarjeta y se la entregó a la cajera.

—Cóbremelo todo a mí—le ordenó con un genio y pulcritud digna de cualquier empresario.

—¡No! —le gritó Anna— Son mis gastos, déjame ocuparme de ellos.

—He dicho que no—dictaminó Yoh— Por favor, lleve todo esto a esta dirección y agregue cinco bolsos que combinen con las prendas, collares, y relojes en los tonos que escogió la señorita anteriormente.

—Asakura…—le amenazó Anna.

Tomó su cintura y le importó muy poco la cara que tenía. Francamente pensaba matarlo, pero antes de eso, él la beso. Fuera de la tienda y con algún otro mirón, a Yoh le despreocupó ser víctima de sus inmediatos sentimientos, que trataba de ocultar.

—Deja de jugar conmigo—susurró Anna.

—Lo mismo digo, hoy…—murmuró a su oído— Has ido a la casa de mis padres, ¿qué planeas, Anna?

¿Quería jugar? Bien, ahora lo llenaría de dudas. Rozó su mejilla con la de él y antes de hacerlo con sus labios le dijo con toda franqueza una de las tantas piezas del rompecabezas.

—Le debo hasta mi alma a Kino y yo, sólo fui a pagarle lo poco que emocionalmente me ha dado, pero lo mucho que económicamente me ha brindado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>NA: Y finalmente aquí está otro capítulo, ya escribí el siguiente, así que la actualización no tardara tanto a menos que alguien me diga, no actualiza hasta el viernes, xD. Aquí al menos Anna ya se define más como ella, sin que la esté sometiendo a cada rato. Poco a poco los papeles cambiaran hasta llegar a lo que eran.

**Agradecimientos especiales:** **annprix, Haruko Hinako, Beautiful'Silence00, Majo-Sonolu. Noe, DjPuMa13g, DarK aLizZ, FAN ALL, Seyram Asakura, Katsumi Kurosawa. **


	10. Capítulo x Verdades a flote

**Capítulo X**

¿A qué quería jugar con él? Sencillamente no entendía esa pose de mujer orgullosa, no le quedaba y ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, tan callada como siempre, maldiciéndolo en voz baja. Reaccionaría violento a eso, pero no, ya estaba cansado de irritarse con cualquier cosa que Anna hacía.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir lo que quieres decir con eso?-le preguntó de nueva cuenta.

-Eso no te importa-contestó cortante- ¿Y por qué demonios pediste que se llevaran mi coche?

-En primera, ya te dije, choqué con él al llegar…

-Daño que me vas a reparar-le dijo molesta.

-Te voy a comprar un coche nuevo, no sé por qué te quejas-le explicó enfadado- Además, ¿quieres dejar de hablarme así?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te molesta? Pero si cuando me tiras en la cama y me haces lo que quieres no te oigo quejarte-declaró sin ningún tapujo y es que con tantas cosas que había hecho en el día, lo menos que pensó era ir de compras con él.

Yoh bajó el toldo del auto y prefirió mil veces escuchar el tránsito y oír a viva voz el claxon del coche, que prestar atención a Anna por cosas sin sentido.

-Eres un poco hombre, no sabes discutir-le espetó la rubia.

-Suficiente, tengo paciencia, pero esto ya es demasiado-dijo con brusquedad mientras tomaba un rumbo diferente al de la casa.

-¿A dónde crees…?-preguntó antes de que viera que se dirigía al aeropuerto y que tomaba el celular de su chaqueta.

-Horo Horo, haz la reservación para mañana temprano. Agenda todo lo necesario para que tomes provisionalmente el cargo y que las obligaciones de Anna queden sobre la contadora.

Se molestó, ni siquiera había dado la aprobación para ello y con un tajante golpe al celular lo tiró al pavimento, mientras Yoh casi gritó por el aparato cuando un automóvil le pasó por encima.

-¡No!-exclamó horrorizado-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

-Sí, acabas de decidir por mí y estoy harta de eso-le aclaró- Me importa poco tu aparatito, porque tú no eres más que un…

-Cállate, no te quiero oír-dijo enojado.

Genial, lo que le faltaba, que Yoh se quedara mudo. Y cada tanto iba golpeando el volante, de no ser porque estaba manejando, seguramente se hubiese dado un tope con él. Así de furioso iba y aunque lo lamentaba, porque sí, podría ser muy rico, pero tirar un celular carísimo de última generación. No cualquiera.

Y finalmente pudo vislumbrar uno de los hoteles más caros, pequeño, pero elegante al costado del aeropuerto. Yoh entregó las llaves y pagó una habitación dando un nombre falso, lo cual le pareció más extraño.

-¿A qué estamos jugando?-cuestionó menos ofensiva, pero él calló. Todo el trayecto a la habitación permaneció en silencio, hasta que le dijo al jovenzuelo si podía llamar a una boutique.

-Hemos perdido nuestro equipaje y mi esposa y yo necesitamos ropa para dormir- se excusó con facilidad.

-En seguida, me encargaré del asunto ¿sólo ropa de dormir?-preguntó el mozuelo.

-Sí, y una maleta-añadió pensativo- Sería todo.

En realidad tenía una buena vista desde ahí. Se sentó en el balcón y respiró un poco más relajada. Tenía muchos motivos para pelear con él, pero incluso hacerlo era cansado.

-Bien, ahora que te ves más relajada, quiero que tomes un baño conmigo-le dijo tocando sus brazos.

-Pídemelo de buen modo.

-Anna, ¿quieres bañarte conmigo y complacerme un rato antes de que me acuerde que tiraste mi celular por la calle ?-le cuestionó con cierta hostilidad.

-Me creas o no, entiendo tu enojo-pronunció indiferente, mas no cuando él estaba bajando el cierre del vestido que llevaba y besaba su cabeza.

Era un genio para tentarla, pero además, era lo que ella le había pedido. Sólo sexo y nada más que eso. Meditó un momento mientras estaban ambos metidos en la bañera. El servicio a cuarto les había traído la cena y también ropa para dormir, y a parte de todo, Yoh encargó una botella de vino italiano, con lo cual su conciencia estaba más que perdida.

-Lo ves, tú y yo siempre fuimos una pareja demasiado sexual-dijo el castaño con gracia al tomar una copa más.

Alzó la mirada y dejó de acariciar su pecho desnudo, tenía ganas de pegarle, pero entre la suave onda del agua y el calor de su cuerpo, se sentía mareada. Yoh le daba de vez en cuando de su copa y una fresa con chocolate en la boca.

-En realidad, sólo ahora somos una pareja sexual, antes nos amábamos-refirió Anna.

-Nos amamos-aclaró Yoh.

Y Anna se sorprendió.

-¿Ayer me dijiste que no me querías y hace rato me dijiste que no me amas? ¿A qué juegas, Asakura?-alcanzó a preguntarle molesta.

-Perdón, tienes razón, no sé qué tonterías digo-dijo relajado.

Y recostó su cabeza en la orilla de la tina. Claro que estaba borracho, cómo no estarlo después de acabarse la botella.

-Bueno, hay algo que no es una tontería: yo sí te amo, todavía-aclaró con firmeza mientras lo miraba de frente.

-Lo sé… se nota… en eso no puedes engañarme-dijo Yoh un tanto mareado- Yo también te amo, no es broma, bueno… no quería decírtelo, no debería mencionarlo, me juré ya no hacer estas tonterías ridículas.

Lentamente se acercó hasta ella para besarla y hacerlo de una forma pacífica, mucho más serena de la acostumbrada hace unos minutos. Y tal vez era el efecto del alcohol, pero qué importaba.

-También te odio-dijo Anna acariciando su cabello mojado- No me crees, siempre dices que soy una mentirosa, pero tú tampoco eres un ángel, te has acostado con muchas mujeres cuando para mí sólo ha existido un solo hombre…

-Yo-refirió el castaño- Soy un canalla, lo sé. Pero no entiendo, si me dijeras toda la verdad, dime qué te mata, por qué te fuiste, por qué no luchaste por lo que teníamos.

Necesitó un nuevo trago, en verdad tenía un nudo en la garganta y más cuando él acarició su espalda desnuda.

-Vamos, cuéntame… ¿a quién le debes tanto?

-A Kino-respondió Anna.

-Con todo lo que has trabajado, dudo que no hayas juntado el dinero para pagarle a mi abuela-dijo un tanto incrédulo- Dime quien es el sujeto, yo puedo pagarle.

-Y me tratarás de nuevo como una interesada-le espetó más recuperada.

-Anna…-le amenazó en un tono nada pacífico y ella tomó una bata de baño.

Tener sexo con él era maravilloso, pero hablar era una cosa cada vez más intolerable. Sin embargo, el castaño no le permitió salir y al contrario, la abrazó protectoramente.

-Bien, te creo, la abuela ¿Qué pasa con Kino?-preguntó interesado.

-Si te lo digo te espantaras y el sopor de alcohol va a desaparecer-dijo ella en un estado pensativo.

-Lo dices como si necesitaras tenerme sedado para decirme cosas importantes-se burló el castaño sin ánimo de ofenderla.

-Kino también es mi abuela-declaró sin ningún titubeo.

Yoh rió y acarició su largo cabello.

-Sí, ya sé que la quieres como una abuela, me lo dijiste el primer día, "por Kino hago lo que sea"- comprendió de inmediato, pero el rostro de ella no tenía satisfacción.

-Ella realmente es mi abuela-le repitió Anna- Hace años ella tuvo una aventura con un hombre, se embarazó…

-Y… espera un momento-le interrumpió el castaño con una cara de horror-¿Estás diciendo que en verdad Kino es tu abuela? ¿Tú y yo somos primos?

¿Dónde estaba el bendito alcohol cuando más se necesitaba? Agarró la copa y bebió el resto del contenido, hasta esa altura, Yoh había reaccionado bien, estaba más preocupado por su relación actual que por el pasado.

-Déjame terminar-le aclaró- Kino se embarazó, tuvo un hijo, que lo dio en adopción a su verdadero padre para evitar escándalos con toda la familia Asakura. Paralelamente creció, se casó y… ¿estás bien? ¿Estás muy pálido?

-No, continua, por favor-le dijo más tranquilo.

-Bien, mi madre se casó con este hombre estando ya embarazada de mí.

-¡Genial! ¡Realmente no somos familia!-dijo emocionado y aunque era una actitud tonta, era la misma que tendría Yoh años atrás, dejando al hombre imponente temblando de miedo ante esa perspectiva- Continua.

-Crecí con ellos los primeros diez años de mi vida, hasta que murieron en un accidente aéreo. Mis padres, y el abuelo-relató mucho más serena-Me quedé huérfana.

-Pero la abuela…

-Todos pensaban que yo era hija mi padre… tu tío-aclaró recargándose en la bañera- No tenía a nadie, así que nunca le dije a Kino la verdad, a pesar de que yo la sabía desde un año atrás.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó Yoh.

-Estaba sola-respondió con lejanía- Y Kino siempre estuvo orgullosa de mí, hasta que pasó el accidente y tuvo que hacerse cargo de mi educación.

-¿Y Fausto?

-Lo contrató para cuidarme los siguientes diez años, escogió los internados, los colegios, la ropa que debía vestir y mi carrera-enumeró Anna con cierta frialdad.

Yoh realmente estaba conmovido, pero y si todo fuese mentira, no, olvido tajantemente esa posibilidad.

-Y llegaste a la empresa por recomendación de ella-prosiguió Yoh- La mejor alumna de su generación…

-Quería que fuera sus ojos en la empresa-respondió Anna con tanto coraje que casi hacía sangrar su mano- Siempre me controló a su antojo, más porque ese año se enteró, por análisis de ADN, que yo no era realmente su nieta.

Por supuesto, cómo olvidarlo, si cada día notaba más su interés por el castaño, aun cuando no debería responder a sus atenciones porque en hipotético eran primos. Yoh se quedó callado analizando toda esa información. Armando y desencajando varias piezas en su complicado rompecabezas.

-¿Cómo se vengó de ti?-se atrevió a preguntar el castaño.

Anna apenas lo miró le sonrió con melancolía.

-Me quitó el único afecto genuino que tuve en mi vida-respondió sin mucho preámbulo.

Se levantó de la bañera y caminó afuera de ella, extrañaba sentirse mareada, pero no podía, ya había dicho tantas cosas y le había revelado el gran secreto de Kino al integrante más poderoso de esa familia, que dejaba en sus manos las decisiones futuras.

Apenas se puso el camisón de seda, sintió las manos de Yoh sobre sus hombros.

-Aún tengo muchas dudas, pero déjame asimilar todo lo que me has dicho.

-Claro-afirmó ella.

Acto seguido observó a Yoh cambiarse y la forma tan sutil y delicada en que le sonreía para cargarla y llevarla a la recamara principal de esa lujosa suite.

-Tú siempre has sido y serás una mujer fuerte, Anna. Eso en parte fue lo que más me enamoró de ti-pronunció Yoh besando su cabello.

Llegó a la cama y Anna notó que no le pesaba nada cargarla, ni se tambaleaba, en lo absoluto. Ella, a pesar de haber despertado, aún sentía la cabeza pesada. Percibió la cama y enseguida a Yoh abrazándola.

-Creo que no podre verte de nuevo a la cara-dijo Anna bastante retraída.

-¿Por lo de Kino?-cuestionó el castaño acomodando los mechones rubios que caían sobre su rostro.

-Por todo-respondió Anna- Nunca he rogado por amor, ni lo haré ahora, pero hace años debí oponerme en vez de aceptar lo que por imagen teníamos. Yo pensé que me habías reemplazado así de fácil, y que eras como tu hermano y tu padre… no te exigí una explicación, así como tú diste por hecho lo que viste.

-Sí…- aceptó el castaño- No te volví a dirigir la palabra. Ahora que lo veo desde ese punto de vista… no quiero saber el resto de la historia.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero saber qué de tonterías he cometido contra ti por no creerte-confesó dolido.

Y la abrazó. No comentó más. Cuando el mozo fue a despertarlos al día siguiente para entregarles su pase de abordaje al avión, Yoh estaba más callado que de costumbre. Aunque también, considerando que él no estaba borracho y podía recordarlo todo, se notaba que no sabía cómo tratarla.

-¿Quieres alguna revista? El viaje es largo a Estados Unidos-le dijo antes de tomar de la barra un par de golosinas.

-Sí, dame una revista gruesa de moda-admitió- Tiene años que no me intereso por cosas tan superfluas como ésas.

Yoh alcanzó a sonreír y tomó tres revistas del estante, y otras dos barras de chocolate.

-¿Es todo?-preguntó el encargado.

-Sí, es todo-contestó el castaño mientras sacaba su billetera y pagaba.

Un poco más alejada estaba Anna acomodando sus nuevos zapatos y es que la ropa casual que él había escogido para ella sí que le sentaba bien, ese vestido aunque mostraba mucho sus piernas la hacía ver muy hermosa.

-Vámonos-le dijo de inmediato.

-No puedo creer que te haya dado tiempo de pasar por mis documentos y olvidar traerme una maleta con zapatos bajos.

-No te quejes, vamos-le dijo el castaño un tanto más tranquilo.

Ella se sentó en la enorme sala y miraba como Yoh miraba de vez en cuando el avión preparándose. Claro, que sus gestos delataban que no estaba nada contento.

-¿Estás bien?

-He…. Sí, muy bien-dijo con nervios.

Pensaba preguntarle si tenía acaso algún problema con viajar en avión, pero antes de que lo hiciera, una mujer bonita llegó y prácticamente lo abrazó.

-¡Yoh, qué sorpresa verte por aquí!-exclamó ella.

Anna se levantó y observó la indulgente sonrisa de Yoh. No estaba celosa, bien tal vez sí, especialmente porque él no se dignaba a presentarla.

-Disculpe, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-le preguntó Anna interrumpiendo aquella fraternal aparición.

-Disculpe, no la vi, soy… Tamao Tamamura.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>NA: Se me pasó poner la notas antes. Bien, pronto ya no falta mucho para el descenlace de esta historia, me alegra ver que aunque ya no vayamos tan rápido haya cierta expectativa. Es lindo ver a Yoh cambiar, realmente este capítulo me gusto mucho y pronto habrá una gran y fea pelea.

Agradecimientos especiales: Lolip, annprix1, Asakura Keiko, Noe, Itako Ana Tenshi, lovehao, Beautiful'Silence00m, Vanessa Mae,FAN ALL y Katsumi Kurosawa, Majo-Sonolu.


	11. Capítulo XI Pequeños detalles

**Capítulo XI**

Tembló de nerviosismo, en todos los años que llevaba siendo empresario titular, jamás se había topado con un problema que estuviera lejos de sus manos. Y aquí lo era, Tamao estaba viajando en primera clase, y siendo atendida como todo una princesa gracias a Mikihisa, que cínicamente le había invitado a recorrer Estados Unidos en la línea premier.

-Tranquilo, sólo es un avión-dijo la mujer.

-Por supuesto, sólo es un avión-repitió el castaño a su hipotética prometida mientras Anna leía las especificaciones de vuelo.

-Tu amiga es muy callada-agregó Tamao.

-Sí, sólo lo necesario-respondió incómodo.

Y el llamado para los de primera clase resonó en la sala de espera. Era obvio que esa mujer abordaría antes, ya que Yoh había pedido los boletos para clase turista y por lo que veía, Tamao realmente estaba sorprendida por lo patéticamente pobre que se hacía pasar el castaño.

-Bien, entonces… los veo arriba-dijo con firmeza.

Sólo así se acercó al Asakura, no es que no la tolerara, sólo le parecía rara su presencia. Y ella no solía equivocarse al juzgar a las personas, siempre era por una buena razón.

-¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo que decir?-le cuestionó con suspicacia.

-Sí, tú boleto indica que es ventanilla, yo quiero ese lugar-señaló el castaño.

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes bien de qué hablo, señor súper exclusivo-se quejó enfadada.

-¿Quieres un letrero que diga que eres mi amante? ¿Por qué esa desconfianza, Anna? Si ella fuera algo mío, es obvio que no se iría tan tranquila dejándome aquí contigo-espetó con rudeza, aunque no quería siquiera mirarla.

-No lo sé-agudizó ella- Odio las mentiras, Yoh.

-Yo también, Anna-dijo resignado entregando su visa y todos los papeles a la señorita de revisión.

Francamente no sabía qué era más molesto, pasar por el pasillo de los asientos de primera clase y ver a Tamao sonriéndole o estar en un avión, como aquello ultimo debería de controlarlo más. Se sentó en el pequeño asiento. No podía creer que fuera más estrecho que el común y tuviese tantos pasajeros a bordo.

-A ver si no se cae el avión-bromeó Anna al ver lo lleno que iba.

-No, Anna, no digas eso-le dijo bastante pálido.

-Bien dejaré de especular, a ti no te gustan los aviones, lo cual es una ironía porque manejas un corporativo de aerolíneas- espetó triunfante.

-No sé por qué eso te hace tan feliz- contestó ofendido.

Ella se inclinó y abrochó su cinturón antes de que el tercer pasajero, que era bastante robusto se sentara a su lado.

-Esto es un robo, aquí no caben tres personas-se quejó el castaño.

-Deberías quejarte con el presidente-aludió la rubia antes de que el señor comenzara a meter maletas arriba.

-Sí, ya lo haré a su debido tiempo y por muchas razones más-murmuró enfadado- Se ve que estos aviones no reciben mucho presupuesto.

Anna tomó su mano y estaba fría. A pesar de lo sereno que estaba, era obvio que aquello era más que un simple temor. Y le encantaría saber por qué, sólo que él tomó su mentón y comenzó a besarla.

Y se preguntó si Tamao pasaría por ahí de pura casualidad, porque valdría mucho la pena. Yoh estaba siendo bastante dulce al besar que olvidó por completo al bestia arrogante con el que viajaba.

-Señores, siéntense correctamente-les señaló la joven que pasaba para asegurarse del protocolo de vuelo.

Por mucho que lo negase, había algo en Yoh que no quería dejar ir. Internamente sabía que aún no le revelaba lo más importante y con lo que posiblemente odiaría tenerla cerca, pero tampoco se animaba a dejar ir esa poca felicidad que le quedaba.

-¿Qué pasa, se te fue el ánimo?-preguntó curioso.

Recargó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiró. Toda su vida era un maldito lío, que él era lo más sobresaliente y más sincero que tenía.

-Sólo estoy recordando las observaciones-dijo con firmeza- No me agrada viajar en esta línea.

-Apenas te has sentado, cómo puedes saber todo el viaje- bromeó el castaño.

Pero ciertamente, Anna tenía razón. Él y un par de clientes más salieron maldiciendo ese avión, y no era nada fortuito porque él era el dueño. Se agarró su estómago y no pudo evitar vomitar, la comida era pésima y además no tenían ninguna clase de entretenimiento.

-Pero qué mierda de viaje-se quejó el castaño ante la risa de Anna.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho una grosería- se sorprendió ella- ¿Tú diciendo palabrotas?

Yoh la abrazó por detrás y besó su cuello.

-Bueno… perdón, qué mal viaje hemos tenido, pero esos aviones sí son horribles. No sé cómo no recibo quejas de eso.

-Probablemente alguien no te pasa la información-respondió Anna pensativa.

-Es lo más seguro-murmuró cuando vio a Tamao recoger sus dos maletas de equipaje- Vámonos.

-¿No esperarás a tu amiga?-le cuestionó intrigada.

-No, quiero ir de compras y qué mejor que New York para todo eso-contestó el castaño.

-Pero ayer fuimos de compras-argumentó Anna.

Sin embargo, Yoh ya la había tomado de la mano y conducido a un taxi para llevarlos a la quinta avenida. No es que quisiera evitar a Tamao, pero Mikihisa no iba a imponer en su vida amorosa. Ni de broma.

Anna miraba de reojo las calles iluminadas, tenía sueño, pero a pesar de la diferencia de horario, le agradaba ver el paisaje cosmopolita de la ciudad.

-Ésa es una buena cafetería-le dijo Yoh- Venden los mejores _cupcakes_ que hayas probado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó antes de que él besara sus labios.

-Yo viví en Estados Unidos, ¿lo olvidas? He recorrido todo esto, en auto, claro-afirmó sin dudarlo- Ahora paremos, esa tienda es la más cara de la calle.

Detuvo abruptamente al chofer y bajaron. El viento frío revolvía sus cabellos y a él no le importó, por un momento dejó de ser el frío empresario para malgastar su dinero como mejor le convenía. Entraron a la boutique y una serie de señoritas comenzaron a conversar con él.

-Supongo que hablas inglés, ¿no, Anna?-preguntó interesado en su dominio de idiomas.

-No- rememoró. Kino le había exigido hablar dos idiomas extras y ninguno era habla inglesa-Alemán y francés.

-¿En serio? Bueno, no importa, yo seré tu traductor todo el viaje. Aunque es extraño, es más común en inglés-dijo de buen humor- Necesitamos ropa, la más bonita que tengan.

Fue algo bastante rápido y muy entretenido tener que modelarle de nuevo la ropa, recordaba buenos tiempos y disfrutaba de pequeños detalles recién olvidados.

-Todo te queda perfecto- aludió a una sedosa gabardina dorada- Llévatela puesta, afuera hace un poco de aire.

-Señor, la cuenta es enorme-le dijo la gerente- ¿Seguro llevará todo?

-Por supuesto-afirmó Yoh- Quiero joyería, me encanta ver el aparador de relojes, ¿tendrá alguno para hombre y mujer?

-Sí, claro-dijo convencida de que aquel era un rico sin igual- ¿Quiere un grabado especial?

-Si me hace el honor-respondió alegre, especialmente porque Anna se sentía mal por no llevar casi nada de efectivo.

Se acercó a él y le entregó su tarjeta de crédito.

-Ten, no voy a permitir que me pagues todo-le indicó con orgullo.

Yoh rechazó con un dedo aquel plástico.

-Tu tarjeta no es internacional, Anna-señaló en primer lugar- Y… además, quiero verte feliz, para mi gastar un millón, dos, tres, no es nada si puedo hacerte sentir bien.

-No tienes que hacerlo-negó completamente convencida de que era en parte lo que buscaba de él.

-Quiero hacerlo-indicó cuando la señorita le entregó el par de relojes- Este es un regalo especial, ¿recuerdas que yo nunca sabía qué hora era? Siempre tenía que detenerme y preguntar…

-Y yo odiaba eso-completó Kyouyama al notar como él tomaba su muñeca y la volteaba.

-Pero recuerdo exactamente la hora en la que te conocí-agregó- Seis cuarenta y cinco, en la cafetería de la esquina, bebías un _capucchino latte vainilla_.

Anna sonrió con levedad hasta que Yoh giró el reloj y le mostró perfectamente esos datos en el reverso del oro blanco.

-Yo te pedí la hora-recordó el castaño- Tú me apartaste y yo te tome de la mano.

-Eres demasiado detallista- observó Anna- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-No he cambiado de opinión- respondió con melancolía- Pero por otra parte, no quiero perderte y que te vayas así sin más.

Él abrochó el reloj y se colocó el suyo. Era una gran desilusión saber que a pesar de todo seguía renuente a ver la verdad.

-¿Entonces sigues sin creerme?

-Me baso en la lógica-contestó- Pero no hablemos de eso ahora.

Inmediatamente le dieron las siete bolsas de compras y pagó. Dolía, claro que lo hacía, entonces porque seguía renuente a muchas cosas. Yoh era un amor cuando se lo proponía, pero también era el peor de los hombres cuando deseaba.

Caminaron por la calle hasta llegar a una cafetería y no dejaba de mirar ese bello reloj. Parecía lo más cercano a un anillo de bodas, sobre todo porque ambos modelos eran casi iguales. Sólo así se animó a tomar su mano.

-Necesito explicarte qué pasó ese día con Hao, con Mikihisa, incluso con tu abuelo-pronunció firme e integra.

La mirada de Yoh cambió y se tornó más seria, especialmente después de que les llevaran a la mesa los pequeños panecillos.

-No sé si quiero escucharlo- se sinceró el castaño- Tengo miedo de creerte y de volverte a querer.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Na:. Y he aquí la continuación, perdón por el mega increíble atraso. Gracias por sus comentarios, no abandonaré este fic, de hecho he estado un poco presionada, pero supongo yo que ya haré las actualizaciones como antes, y en breve veremos el final de esta historia, ósea unos cinco capítulos más xD. Me encantaría alargarla, pero no quiero que se vuelva tediosa.

Suerte y gracias.

**Agradecimientos especiales:** **anna 04, clau17, Anna Asakura Inverse, Beautiful'Silence00, Katsumi Kurosawa, Lolip, annprix1, Itako Ana Tenshi, FAN ALL, mitsuki96**


	12. Capítulo XII Reprimiendo sentimientos

**Capítulo XII**

¿Debería creerse esas palabras? Sencillamente no comprendía la reacción de Yoh, no porque no quisiera escuchar, sino por lo fácil que evadía el tema.

-¿Es que no te importa en lo absoluto nuestra relación de pareja?-le cuestionó con dureza.

-Ya te expliqué mis motivos-respondió cansado- Entiéndelos.

-No, no lo entiendo, ni lo entenderé jamás, no ahora en este punto-espetó con dureza- ¡¿A qué quieres llegar con regalitos y palabras tiernas si no vas actuarás de una forma incoherente, Yoh?

-Cálmate, Anna-susurró tranquilo, pero ella no podía actuar con esa serenidad y agarró su billetera.

Ni siquiera le importó salir con la llovizna ligera, lo único que quería era no verle la cara. Estaban bien, entonces por qué arruinarlo con estúpidas excusas. Y malditos zapatos de tacón alto que no hacían más que alentarla, de no ser por ellos ya habría llegado a la siguiente esquina.

Sin embargo, una mano detuvo abruptamente su paso al tomarla con fuerza del brazo, casi se torció el tobillo, pero no fue hasta que vio a un auto pasar justo a centímetros de ella que supo que su intención realmente no era detenerla, sino protegerla.

-Cuidado- dijo con suavidad el castaño.

¿De él? Ya tenía todas las precauciones que debía tomar, más le parecía un exceso, sobre todo cuando el aire frío golpeó su rostro, vaya intempestivo clima.

-Quiero caminar sola-le dijo con dureza, pero él no se marchó y la acompañó de lejos.

Parecía curiosa la forma en que trataba de protegerse de la lluvia con su estilizada gabardina y aquel hermoso vestido blanco. Tenía toda la intención de acariciarla al llegar a un hotel, no obstante, ellos tenían sentimientos antes que placer carnal. Finalmente ella se cansó y se quitó los zapatos al sentarse en una banca del Central Park.

Dejó las bolsas a un lado y se sentó junto a ella en silencio. Ahí, Anna se movió incomoda, sin saber qué decir realmente.

-¿Sabes?... cuando una persona cree en otra, en su pareja, no lo hace sólo un momento, lo hace siempre, en los momentos difíciles, en los fáciles, aun cuando la situación no le favorezca-dijo finalmente Anna.

-Pero sólo somos amantes- le recordó el castaño- Y esto es temporal…

-¿Por qué es temporal?-le preguntó de inmediato- Yo te pedí un año, pero tú puedes hacerlo durar cuanto quieras.

-Es complicado-dijo el castaño- Nuestra relación ya tuvo su tiempo, ahora sólo es una prórroga, no algo definitivo. Aclarar las cosas, saber más del otro ya no tiene significado para mí, porque si te creo me aferraré a ti.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres, así será-respondió con melancolía- Llévame a un hotel.

Acató sus órdenes tal y como ella decía, la habitación que deseaba, incluso el servicio que requería. Él trabajaría mañana temprano con la junta en el edificio sede de su empresa ahí, por lo tanto se quedaría sola y no deseaba que la pasara mal en su ausencia.

-¿Necesitas algo más, Anna?-preguntó el castaño acercándose hasta ella.

-Muchas cosas-dijo indiferente- Pero no me las puedes dar, así que ve y trabaja en la oficina, yo iré a ver los museos un rato.

-Regresaré temprano-le aseguró, sólo que ella le ignoró tajantemente mientras se calzaba unos zapatos más cómodos y ligeros.

-Sí, está bien. No necesitas apresurarte, ya estoy grande y puedo cuidarme sola-respondió sin un tono agresivo.

-Entiende…

Ella levantó una mano y se acomodó el cabello. Suspiró y recogió el bolso antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos después, Yoh.

No corrió, ni se aceleró, simplemente caminó normal hasta llegar al ascensor y de ahí salir del hotel con un rumbo desconocido. Cualquiera diría que era una chica cosmopolita, pero en realidad, no. Durante toda su adolescencia, Kino controlaba su educación, sus visitas, sus amigas, jamás pudo ser tan libre, por eso ahora le daba rabia que Yoh quisiera manejar sus sentimientos así de fácil.

-Disculpa…-escuchó que un hombre le llamaba.

-¿Qué?-preguntó un poco extrañada de que un joven inglés le hablara en algo que no fuera precisamente su lengua.

-Se ve que estás distraída-dijo en un tono bastante caballeroso- Lyserg Diethel.

-No lo estoy-respondió ignorándolo, sólo que él seguía insistiendo con su presencia- ¿Es que no te irás?

-Estoy solo, usted igual, ¿podríamos hacernos compañía? Puedo invitarle una copa en un pub-contestó con gracia.

-Inglés-aludió Anna- Aquí no son pubs, son bares.

Se encogió de hombros y la guió a la salida del museo, realmente ya nada quedaba de ver, así que tranquilamente tomaron un taxi hasta llegar a un bar, donde en efecto, ella comenzó a tomar moderadamente.

-¿Problemas?-le preguntó al ver su cara.

-¿Quién no los tiene?-respondió esquiva- Sólo trato de mantenerme indiferente, ayuda no tener sentimientos de vez en cuando.

-Pero se nota a leguas, que tú si tienes sentimientos por alguien, ¿puedo saberlo?

En realidad eran muchas personas, directivos, y gente corrupta manejando las finanzas de su familia, cómo era posible que Mikihisa no se hubiese dado cuenta en todos esos años y encima el mal mantenimiento de la línea premier, que comenzaba a pensar, era una basura.

-Llámame en cuanto llegue a Wiscounsin mañana-le dijo al único y aparente servidor honesto- Necesitaré crear una nueva asamblea y necesito toda la ayuda posible.

-Como usted ordene, señor-le respondió con mucho respeto.

Y abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese cruzar el pasillo chocó con… ¿Tamao? Sí, alcanzó a tomar a la chica y después ella se incorporó velozmente para reclamarle.

-Yoh, por favor dime que entre tú y esa chica no hay algo serio.

-Tamao…-dijo el castaño- Tú y yo no tenemos algo establecido.

-Pero casi lo tenemos-contestó apenada- Tu padre dijo que podríamos formalizar en poco tiempo, pero cuando te vi salir con ella, me sentí mal.

-Perdón, no quería hacerte sentir mal-se excusó con rapidez- Anna es…

Sin embargo, lo detuvo y lo besó fugazmente en los labios.

-No importa, Anna será sólo tu amiga o tu amante, pero cuando hayamos formalizado, espero Yoh, que no tengamos inconvenientes.

-Nunca te ofrezcas a un hombre de esa manera, Tamao, no es propio de una dama de sociedad como tú- le dijo resignado- Y perdón, disfruta tu viaje de placer, porque yo estoy trabajando.

Se apartó de ella y decidido apretó el botón del ascensor.

-¿Es por Anna?-preguntó de inmediato.

Pulsó de nueva cuenta el botón y no subía, qué le pasaba esas cosas.

-¡Yoh!-le gritó Tamao, pero él la ignoró entrando al ascensor.

-Lo siento, Tamao, agenda una cita con mi secretaria y te veo en Japón un día de estos.

No era la primera vez que lo seguía, lo había hecho una año antes y seis meses atrás, coincidencias, eso era lo que pensaba antes. Ahora estaba plenamente convencido de que Mikihisa hacía que ambos coincidieran, pero aunque resultara, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar nada.

Pidió su llave en recepción y el hotel se veía bastante tranquilo, incluso ahora que era noche. Anna debería estar en la habitación o afuera festejando su libertad, francamente no sabía qué esperar hasta que abrió la puerta y vio ropa tirada.

Yoh recogió el vestido que ella usaba esa tarde y después la ropa interior. Vaya, no podía creerlo, incluso había una bufanda y una corbata de un hombre que no eran de él. Se horrorizó y entró enfadado, por no decir furioso a la habitación, con más precisión a la cama.

Ella había tenido el cinismo de colgar un pantalón en la cerradura de la puerta y encima dejar el letrero de no molestar. Entró y prácticamente pateó la puerta hasta encontrarla en la cama.

-¡Pero qué…!

-Vaya educación-dijo la rubia recostada en la cama y con todas sus prendas puestas y bien acomodadas- Supongo que vale la pena decir que te compre ropa nueva.

Yoh tiró el maletín y fue con ella hasta su encuentro en la cama. Sólo estando así, a su merced sentía que tenía el control, a pesar de los celos, la furia y el enojo.

-¡Con quién te acostaste!

-¿Me ves desnuda acaso?-cuestionó divertida- No seas ridículo, Asakura, qué no juzgas con lógica, es obvio que te dejé la ropa tirada para que pensaras lo peor.

-¡Mientes! Estuviste sola todo el día-le espetó de frente.

-Lo ves, me estás juzgando por algo que no ocurrió-le reclamó- Y después viene el señor a decirme que no necesita borrar de su memoria esos hechos tan "tajantes". Primera, no necesito acostarme con otro, te respeto, aunque tú no lo hagas. Segunda, no quiero involucrarme con otra persona que no seas tú, a pesar de que seas un imbécil.

Y le abofeteó con rudeza para quitárselo de encima.

-Tercera y que te quede claro, inicie esta aventura no sólo por sexo, sino porque quiero y voy a casarme contigo.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

N/A: Siento el retraso, ahora sí me pasé, espero no vuelva a ocurrir. No obstante, este capítulo me costó muchisisismo trabajo, no me concentro para escribir, mucho menos para hacerlo bien, lo sé, exagero un poco, pero en verdad ha sido una cosa rara lo que me ha pasado últimamente. Más adelante veremos algo importante para la relación de ellos, por mientras los dejo en suspenso por esto. Y gracias sey.

**Agradecimientos especiales:** Noe, anna 04, Itako Ana Tenshi, FAN ALL, Katsumi Kurosawa, annprix1, Beautiful'Silence00, Asakura Keiko.


	13. Capítulo XIII Quebrando ilusiones

**Capítulo XIII**

Necesitó tomar aire. No es que no le halagara que dos mujeres quisieran casarse con él, pero es que no comprendía la insistencia de Anna con el asunto y menos la de Tamao. Una estaba realmente mal parada con él y la otra nadaba en dinero, realmente no requería de su persona.

-Y de verdad… ¿esperas casarte conmigo tratándome así?-repitió el castaño incrédulo.

Ella se desequilibró un poco antes de quitarse el zapato y aventárselo, y que estuvo a centímetros de caerle en la cara.

-¡Arg! ¡Eres un… me ahorraré la grosería! ¡Cada día me doy cuenta que no debo quererte más!

-¿Si me quisieras tú….

No, ni siquiera le dejó terminar la frase se quitó el siguiente zapato y lo arrojó, esta vez en su bello y delicado rostro. Aunque eso fue poco, ya que inmediatamente después se e fue encima y lo tumbó en la cama.

-¡No sabes cuánto te odio!-le dijo pegándole en el cuerpo mientras él trataba de someterla.

Y finalmente tomarla de las manos para girarla y dejarla inmóvil ante su cuerpo y las almohadas.

-¡Suéltame, Asakura!-le gritó Anna.

Pero él comenzó a besarla en el cuello y a desnudarla con una mano que dejó libre al tomar sus muñecas con una sola. Era bastante ágil a pesar de estar forcejeando con él ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Y por qué se había relajado tanto cuando él había introducido un dedo en su interior.

-No me voy a casar contigo, Anna-le susurró al oído

Cerró los ojos y dejó de sentir. Ahora comprendía que a pesar del alcohol, una parte de ella seguía intacta y ese era su orgullo. Era después de todo lo que le quedaba. No tenía riquezas, no tenía padres y al único amor que se aferraba la trataba menos de lo que merecía. ¿Valía preguntar por qué?

-¿No soy suficiente?

-No….-murmuró pensativo.

Yoh terminó soltándola y liberándola de su cuerpo. Estaba loco, jamás había reaccionado de esa forma tan imponente solo para decir quién mandaba, menos con Anna, ella siempre sobresalía en la relación y eso lo hizo sentir peor. Era cierto que quería matar sus ilusiones, pero aquello iba más lejos. Se levantó y tomó una almohada.

-Perdón, no quería tratarte así-se excusó el castaño.

Sus palabras parecían sinceras, pero no le valía creerlas, para qué si la lastimaría más adelante. Era una grandísima idiota por aguantarlo, ni aún revelándole todas las cosas malas de su vida cambiaba, ¿qué esperaba, qué se le hincara y pidiera perdón por hechos falsos?

-Buenas noches…

Salió y la dejó con la fría cama. Por lo menos dormiría tranquila, a pesar de que le había hecho llorar. El problema es que no podía hacerlo, le costaba tanto olvidar y sentirse en paz. Cómo demonios lo hacía, seguramente él descansaba como un angelito.

No lo resistió más, apenas se paró, abrió la puerta y lo vio caminar de un lado a otro, en un estado más que ansioso. Bien, le agradaba, al menos no podía dormir. Caminó en silencio y sirvió del bar una copa de vino espumoso, sólo así se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué haces despierta? Son casi las tres de la mañana-le dijo sorprendido.

-Creo que es obvio-respondió esquiva- Quiero embriagarme para soñar tranquilamente.

-Anna…

-Anna, nada, Yoh-le impidió tajantemente- No me puedo creer que seas así conmigo. Creo que prácticamente te he dado poder sobre mí y eso te está volviendo loco.

-Sí-admitió el castaño- Me está volviendo loco… Es sólo que no puedo, Anna, no te veo como antes, siento que todo es tan artificial, que ni rememorando detalles se puede lograr lo que teníamos.

Limpió una lágrima que se escapaba de sus ojos.

-¿Por eso me traes de viaje, Yoh? ¿Para darte un respiro y tratar de compórtate como antes?-cuestionó molesta- Apenas te doy una leve señal de desconfianza, saltas como un tigre para acusarme, no te detienes a pensar en nada. No está funcionando, créeme, no está funcionando.

-Al menos lo estoy intentando-respondió arrepentido mientras servía una copa de la botella que ella bebía.

-Ya… deja de intentarlo, yo ya no lo haré más. Está bien, se mi amante, sólo mi amante.

Yoh notó como dos gotas se escapaban de sus ojos. Ella no medía el alcohol, ya se lo tomaba como agua, por eso entendía la razón de su llanto tan fluido y su evidente dolor. Él se incorporó y rodeó la madera para abrazarla y que ella sollozara en sus brazos.

Anna totalmente cuerda no haría eso, pero ésta mujer estaba más que ahogada en alcohol y ahora no podía ni siquiera pararse. Más palabras y disculpas realmente no servían de nada, no cuando entre ellos había un gran abismo. Ella había abierto su corazón, por qué simplemente no podía hacerlo él de nuevo.

La cargó a la cama de nuevo y ahí la desnudó. Sentía deseo por ella, eso era innegable, había amor, podía percibirlo cada vez que se miraban y se tocaban, incluso cuando sus manos se entrelazaban… Tamao quedaba fuera, totalmente, a Anna la quería.

-Te amo, Anna-le dijo al concluir aquella sesión tierna de sexo- De verdad…

Ella se aferró a su pecho y lo abrazó como si al hacerlo pudiese sentirlo cerca.

-Ya no importa, acabas de matar mis ganas de quererte-le dijo antes de caer en un gran sueño.

¿Realmente podía soportarlo? Aun cuando despertara con el sopor del alcohol, seguramente lo recordaría, y así lo hizo. Ella realmente cambió y se dirigía a él de una forma menos personal, utilizando su apellido, apenas tocándolo, pero nunca más con complicidad.

No podía negar que se estaba comportando literalmente como una amante, excepto porque no pedía nada, pero le desconcertaba sentirse ajeno a ella, tanto que olvidó por completo su trauma con los aviones comerciales. Subió y bajó como si nada y así lo hizo las siguientes tres veces en las que tuvo que abordar uno.

Anna pasaba la mayor parte hablando por teléfono con Fausto. En verdad comenzaba a desesperarse a pesar de haber sido un exitoso viaje de negocios, y en el que había encontrado un millón de fallas y fugas de capital que se encargaría de averiguar al responsable.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Anna sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-No tengo hambre-dijo él totalmente desanimado.

-¿Qué hay de los porcentajes? El 50% de los hombres que ocupan este comedor están desayunando sin compañía, 30% de ellos se fijan en las parejas que entran aquí, 20% de ellas sale a los diez minutos de haber pedido y de todas las que se quedan sólo tú y yo somos la única pareja heterosexual ¿y tú estás desanimado? Vamos, Asakura, tienes suerte de tenerme aún aquí.

Sonrió con levedad, claro, él era un imponente empresario al que todos le temían. Irónico plan, ya que ese siempre había sido Hao.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a soportar a alguien como yo, Anna?

-¿Me ves salir huyendo acaso?-respondió indiferente.

-Mi personalidad no es la misma-dijo tomando una patata de su desayuno- Te he lastimado y sigues aquí, ¿por qué si ya no me quieres?

-Tengo que embarazarme de ti para saldar mi deuda con tu abuela-le dijo con sinceridad- Hace años me demandó, obviamente yo perdí el caso, no tengo un buffet de abogados respaldándome. Y quedé a deberle cincuenta millones, que me condonaría si tenía un hijo tuyo.

Y con qué tranquilidad se lo decía y ahora sí, no estaba ni borracha, ni nada.

-¡Perdón!-exclamó sin poder creerlo- ¡Dices que te hiciste mi amante para casarte conmigo y para tener un hijo conmigo! ¡¿Es decir que no te has tomado las pastillas?

Anna sorbió un buen trago de soda antes de mirarlo decidida. Francamente le daba igual lo que pensara.

-No, las últimas dos me las tomé, pero las anteriores las tiré por el excusado.

Yoh se quedó mudo.

-¡Anna, me has estado engañando!-exclamó furioso.

-¿Me has preguntado alguna vez? No, y sabes qué, ya no me importa, lo único valioso que tenía contigo desapareció hace cuatro días- describió sin ningún tipo de remordimiento- Si me dejas, si te dejo ya da lo mismo. Además, si me embarazo… dudo que suceda, hace años no funcionó y no tendría porque hacerlo ahora.

Yoh dio un golpe en la mesa que tiró el vaso de jugo de uva al suelo y no le importó que los demás viajeros los vieran discutir.

-¡Y alguna vez te has parado a pensar en mí, Anna!

-¡¿Acaso tú lo haces conmigo, Yoh? ¡Es obvio que no le voy a dar gusto a tu abuela, idiota! ¡Si quisiera un hijo contigo sería porque yo así lo quiero o por casualidad, yo que sé, pero nunca lucraría con ese niño!

-¡No te creo, si no fuera de esa forma… por qué me lo ocultaste!

Anna suspiró e ignoró sus reclamos.

-¡Anna!-le gritó él.

-Siéntate y come, Asakura, tu vuelo sale en media hora-le recordó con una aparente frialdad.

El castaño tiró la bandeja de comida al suelo y se sentó con bastante brusquedad delante de ella.

-¡Dime qué más me has ocultado!

-Keiko ha estado haciendo fraudes en la empresa-respondió tranquila- Ella y otra persona que aún no ubico han estado robando dinero, cómo, no sé, pero estoy investigándolo.

Suficiente, eso ya era demasiada información y muy negativa. Yoh se tomó la frente entre sus manos, se notaba el fraude a leguas, pero no sabía a quién señalar, cómo ella podía saberlo…

-Tu padre hacía tramites fuera de lugar hace años, creo que sabía que Hao se quedaría al final con todo y ahora eres tú-completó Anna- Es la única forma en que puedo comprender las acciones de todos, excepto las de Kino.

No veía en ella un ápice de arrepentimiento, ni siquiera un poco al saber que se estaba quemando por saber las razones de ella.

-Es decir que me usaste-dictaminó Yoh- Me chantajeaste con algo que mi abuela y tú ya habían pactado desde antes, y me hicieron ver como un idiota el día que fui a rogarte por volver a la empresa.

Sus ojos de ella afrontaron los de él, lleno de dolor y resentimiento.

-No… te lo repito una vez más. He preferido pagarle a tu abuela cada centavo y cada uno de los favores que me ha hecho en la vida, haría todo por ella, porque le debo todo cuanto tengo y es real, no por agradecimiento, ni nada. Pero… es cierto, ella me dejó ir de la empresa sin ninguna explicación a cambio de que yo volviera el día en que tú me lo pidieras. Claro que… jamás pensé que llegaría ese momento.

Calló y sonrió con nostalgia.

-Siempre has sido lo único tangible en mi vida, Yoh. Sé que fuiste a buscarme por Kino y por una enfermedad que ella maximizó al principio, lo sé perfectamente… ahora se está muriendo. Hubiese preferido que una semana después me buscaras, pero no lo hiciste, labraste tu propio camino, mientras yo trataba de sobrevivir, y no te culpo por pensar mal, tomé esta determinación por… volver a sentir aquello que me daba vida en el pasado.

Él escuchaba atento, a pesar de que varios hombres de limpieza estaban a su alrededor, podía juzgarla e incluso abandonarla ahí, pero no quería cometer los errores dos veces.

-Fue poco, lo sé, pero durante este breve lapso de tiempo puede volver a encontrar un poco de estabilidad, a pesar de las peleas, los enfrentamientos, que seas mi amante me ha dado un motivo especial para vivir, aún sin tu amor.

Ella se paró y tomó su bolso. No obstante, él la detuvo antes de que se marchara definitivamente de ahí. Contempló su semblante y finalmente entendió tantas y tantas cosas que la agobiaban y que ahora gracias a que no poseía sentimientos podía afrontarlas con tanta entereza.

-Tienes una manera muy rara de amar-dijo el castaño con opacidad- Una forma de hacer las cosas en la que callas y te ahogas de dolor, aun cuando puedes compartir la carga. Eres una rareza, Anna Kyouyama, lo eres.

Y se levantó de la mesa sin dejar su mano de lado.

-En diez minutos me has soltado todo lo que un tanto tiempo no hiciste y me has hecho enfadar como no tienes idea, sigo molesto, podría odiarte, pero…me cuesta aún…me hice un hombre totalmente diferente al que soy por fortalecer mi autoestima, pero ¿sabes? Creo que lo hice por miedo a volverme a topar contigo y que vieras al mismo idiota de siempre, y aun con todo, me has vuelto a mentir.

Sacó de su chamarra una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo y de ella sacó… un anillo.

-Dime tú, Anna… ¿cómo puedo hacerte mi esposa si no puedo confiar ciegamente en ti?

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Y este es el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a los lectores que son todos pacientes y no me presionan, agradezco mucho eso. Afortunadamente no falta mucho para concluir, ya actualizaré muchos más y sí, aquí me extendí una hoja y media más para que no quedará cortado.

**Agradecimientos especiales:** annprix1, DarK aLizZ, Asakura Keiko, Beautiful'Silence00, Katsumi Kurosawa, FAN ALL, cla17, Majo-Sonolu.


	14. Capítulo XIV Confrontaciones

**Capítulo XIV**

Observó con atención la joya que sostenía entre sus dos dedos. El diamante que ostentaba era grande, pero no tanto como para no ignorarlo tajantemente.

-¿Y cuál es su historia?-cuestionó con insipiente incredulidad- ¿Me lo has comprado para casarte conmigo, cuando días atrás dijiste que no era suficiente para ti?

-No me había percatado que te dolía todo lo que hacía y decía, pensé que eras insensible a muchas cosas- confesó guardando aquella argolla- Es obvio que entre nosotros hay un gran abismo, que no se si algún día cerrara.

Anna miró a su alrededor, algunos mirones que centraban su atención en su mesa y tomó la mano de Yoh para caminar a otro lugar, fuera del foco de todos los presentes. Se dirigieron a la sala de abordaje y ahí lo soltó, como si su contacto realmente le pareciera detestable.

-Escucha bien, Yoh. Soy una mujer que ha sufrido mucho durante su niñez, parte de su adolescencia y aun en la adultez, no me vas a ver llorando en los rincones por tu desprecio, es obvio que no me voy a rebajar a ese nivel. Pero tu actitud me ha dolido desde el primer momento en que nos volvimos a encontrar.

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas, ya no lo siento-dijo ella- Guarda tu anillo para la persona con la que de verdad sientas deseos de casarte, no por obligación, ni lástima, ni nada, sino porque en verdad lo quieras.

Yoh calló y lo hizo más de regreso a casa, que aunque no lo dijera, ya se había acostumbrado a ese lugar. Inclusive el largo viaje se le hizo corto al venir pensando en las miles de posibilidades que sorteaba Anna.

-Voy a la oficina-le anunció calzándose sus zapatillas.

-Pero es domingo y acabamos de llegar-dijo bastante extrañado.

-Quiero trabajar, tengo toda la noche para descansar- contestó a prisa- Sabes cómo cocinar y si no, llama el servicio a domicilio, puedes ser autosuficiente.

Sinceramente no le agradaba esa actitud, era como si se estuviese recluyendo en el trabajo para no verlo, pero no creía absolutamente eso, porque seguía siendo cordial, ya no entrañable, pero…

-Bien, sí. No quiere verme-concluyó el castaño.

Entonces sonó el fax y observó cómo desde el estudio estaba llegando una hoja. Se levantó y tomó el papel. Debería haberse sorprendido, sólo que está vez tenía toda la información en sus manos y tenía que empezar a componer las cosas.

-Lo siento, abuela, pero no hablarás con ella, no sin antes hacerlo yo.

Metió cuarta velocidad y se adentró a la carretera, antes tenía la precaución de no manejar rápido, pero ahora sinceramente le importaba poco. Realmente no sabía ser indiferente a él, le costaba y más cuando él se veía tan pensativo.

-Pero tenías que ser tan idiota-replicó en cuanto divisó el corporativo.

Enseñó su gafete y se adentró al estacionamiento. Había que admitir que el trabajo siempre la sacaba de apuros emocionales, centrarse en eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar en esos momentos. Sacó unos papeles y cerró la puerta, pero antes de salir del ascensor chocó con alguien o mejor dicho una mujer.

-Lo siento-dijo ella agachándose a recoger los documentos.

Anna se quedó inmóvil al reconocer a la amiga de Yoh, después de todo la torpe era ella, por qué ayudarla, aunque sabía que era una actitud arrogante, no se encogió.

-Sólo ha sido un accidente-pronunció la rubia ante el reconocimiento de Tamao que inmediatamente le entregó los papeles.

Era claro que no esperaba que fuera ella, así que marcó su distancia, como si ésta en verdad fuera insoportable.

-¿Y qué tal el viaje? Supongo que debe ser maravilloso pasarlo con un hombre millonario-comentó Tamao.

-Eso depende de la perspectiva, y ya que no quedo nada en el suelo, con permiso-dijo ella con altivez.

Entonces Tamao se dio el lujo de reírse, como si sus palabras fueran algo menos que un simple comentario.

-No tienes que fingir, Anna, desde que entré a esta empresa no dejo de oír rumores de que te acuestas con Yoh y que incluso viven juntos.

-Bien por ti, señorita Tamamura. Pero te repito, si quieres detalles de Yoh, ve y pregúntaselo personalmente.

Estaba demasiado seria, totalmente diferente a la persona que había conocido en el aeropuerto y no marchaba ni un paso hacia atrás, al contrario, se había atrevido a tomarla del brazo para acercarla con fuerza.

-Conozco a Yoh, y te advierto de una vez que tú eres solo su conquista temporal, no te ilusiones con él. ¿Te queda claro?

Anna se soltó tajantemente de su lado y la empujó sin atreverse a pensar que con semejante tacón de aguja no podría sostenerse del golpe. Tamao cayó y sólo así se sintió satisfecha, había notado su interés por Yoh, pero no era tan descarado como ahora.

-Lo único que debe quedarte claro, es que mi vida privada no te interesa, serás todo lo que quieras de él, pero conmigo no te volverás a meter.

Y ella pudo haber gritado e inclusive insultado, sólo que Anna no se detuvo, no volteó hacia atrás y jamás volvería a dejarse mangonear por nadie, mucho menos una mujer que en ese momento era nada para Yoh.

¿Pero y si ella le mentía aún más? ¿Cómo podría averiguar todas las cosas sin que Kino fingiera demencia o inocencia? Abrió la puerta y su enfermera lo recibió con gusto y placer, no comprendía a las mujeres, sinceramente él no era nada amable con ninguna.

-Así que mi querido nieto ha venido a verme después de tantos días-dijo Kino con un sentido de felicidad fingida.

Semanas quedaría más acorde, especialmente porque la última vez que habló con ella, lo había condicionado para ir por Anna y no estaba en su mejor estado.

-¿Cómo está funcionando el tratamiento, abuela?-le preguntó ignorando tajantemente aquel irónico comentario- ¿Por lo menos ha servido de algo mi sacrificio?

-¿Tan mal te lo estás pasando? He escuchado rumores de que te has ido a vivir con ella, deberías de vivir aquí, con nosotros-respondió la anciana.

Yoh sonrió y tomó la mano arrugada de la mujer, era obvio que su salud no estaba mucho mejor de lo que creía.

-¿Y para qué? Todos aquí viven en su propio mundo. El abuelo se va a jugar con sus amigos golf todos los días, Mikihisa está invirtiendo en la banca, Keiko simplemente…no sé de ella.

-Tiene mucho que no sé qué hace tu madre- confesó extrañada- Hace cosas muy raras de vez en cuando.

-Sí, supongo… debe ser de familia-alegó el castaño separándose de su lado.

Kino notó su actitud extraña y se incorporó de la cama hasta quedar a poca distancia de él.

-¿Va a quebrar nuestra empresa?-cuestionó preocupada.

-Hay que hacer muchos cambios, pero extrañamente me preocupa más el manejo de ciertas personas con el mismo, por ejemplo, Anna-argumentó con seriedad- No me fio de ella, puede que ella esté robando dinero.

-Sí, en algún punto, ella es sumamente interesada, por eso no debes tomarla enserio como un partido, no sabes qué puede traer esa relación. Ella es una gran estratega, pero si tú te pones a su disposición será una gran equivocación-respondió con gravedad Kino- Cuídate de ella.

-Entonces debo tratarla como mi aliada en la empresa porque es lo que a todos nos conviene y lo que nos trae de comer todos los días, pero como algo más debo de ser…

-Precavido, si ella te saca un niño querrá parte de nuestra fortuna y no estamos dispuestos a compartirla con nadie más-respondió la abuela- Compórtate cómo eres ahora, frívolo, un hombre de negocios centrado y no un tonto enamorado, recuerda lo que te hizo, Yoh.

-Sí, es verdad, me vio la cara de idiota-contestó con una pequeña sonrisa- Pero… extrañamente no recuerdo porque el abuelo también la rechaza.

Kino soltó una pequeña risa cómplice, y cómo no habría de rechazarla si él aún pensaba que era su verdadera nieta.

-Bien, te contaré algo, Yoh-dijo la anciana- Hace tiempo, Anna sacó sus uñas a relucir y quiso aprovecharse de mí, tu abuelo lo descubrió y la confrontó, tú debes de recordar un poco esa conversación, te la grabe y enseñe.

-Oh, sí, ella decía que podía controlarme a su antojo, lo recuerdo-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Y qué más? ¿No recuerdas de casualidad lo de Hao?

-Sí, te engañó con tu hermano-recordó de repente- Y con tu padre, según me contaste. Lo ves, me has dado la razón, si ella consigue embarazarse, Yoh, deberás demandarla o por lo menos hacerla pagar por todas las cosas que ha hecho.

-¿Y con todo esto, por qué me has hecho ir por ella para rogarle que regrese a la empresa? Es obvio que no tiene tu entera confianza como decías hace meses, y que ninguno está interesado en salvar esa empresa.

Kino tosió fuertemente y se agarró el vientre.

-Yo estoy interesada en salvar esa empresa.

-Claro, claro. Y en qué más, abuela, ¿por qué quieres hundir a Anna hasta el fondo haciendo que se enrede en un robo de dinero hecho por ti y por Keiko? ¿Por qué hacerla sufrir y que yo descubra tantas cosas que son mentiras?

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No sé qué mentiras te ha dicho! ¿Piensas creerle más a ella que a mí?

Yoh agarró y tiró el jarrón de flores en el suelo, y le importaba muy poco el sobresalto que causo en la anciana.

-¡No, claro que no, te creo, lo veo en tus gestos, porque he aprendido a leer las emociones y tú estás tan vacía como lo he estado yo todos estos años sin ella!- se quejó abiertamente- ¡Ya la demandaste tú, para qué quieres que la torture más de lo que tú ya has hecho toda su vida, Kino!

-Así que ella ya te contó todo-visualizó de repente- Entonces sabes que ella me ha robado dinero desde que es una niña, usurpó un lugar que no le correspondía.

-Creo que una niña de diez años, sólo buscaría la protección de su único ser querido, o al menos ella parece que te quería, porque tú en lo absoluto la querías- respondió con ironía- Cómo puedo pensarlo, si incluso a mí, que soy tu verdadero nieto me involucraste para destrozarla sentimentalmente.

-Las cosas no son así-argumentó Kino- Ella me mintió y ¿sabes cómo supe de la mentira? Después de que se atreviera a acostarse contigo, su hipotético primo, no pudo con la mentira, desafió todos los lujos y comodidades por algo tan tonto.

El castaño suspiró y se sentó.

-Pero ahora ya lo sabes, eres su amante para que pueda librarse de la gran deuda que tiene conmigo-dijo con rencor- Te está usando para que le des un niño.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer si yo ya lo sé? Supongo que tu plan era que yo se lo quitara, la hundiera, la pisoteara y luego la odiara? Es estúpido pensar que voy a seguir tus reglas.

Kino sonrió y posó una mano sobre la de él.

-Eres ingenuo, Yoh, a pesar del tiempo. Aunque tú le creas a ella, hay mil cosas que he armado para que Anna se hunda a mi muerte y ni tú podrías evitarlo. Pensé que crecerías con esto, pero veo con tristeza que me moriré y no encontrarás nunca la madurez perfecta.

-Me falta hacerlo, tienes razón, pero… no te preocupes no te morirás con la satisfacción de verla por los suelos, ni antes, ni después. Así que dime, Kino Asakura, ¿Cuánto le falta a Anna para liquidar su deuda?

Ella observó la chequera que él sacaba y lo decidido que estaba para firmar el papel.

-No querido, no quiero tú dinero-negó la anciana- Anna sabe que cualquier monto es inútil, tengo muchos y muchos pagares, que incluso tú no podrías saldar sin vender algo verdaderamente valioso. No…. Ella sabe que sólo puedo recibir un pago en especie.

Yoh miró el suelo y después a la anciana.

-Bien, pero antes quiero que me aclares algo.

-¿Es verdad que Hao se acostó con Anna aquella noche por culpa tuya?

-Sí, él la violó esa noche- respondió Kino- La forzó por detrás.

N/A: Y este es el siguiente capítulo. Poco más para el final, espero actualizar a más tardar mñn. Y pronto les traere una buena sorpresa en general.

**Agradecimientos especiales:** annprix1, Annita Asakura, Asakura Keiko, Beautiful'Silence00, Katsumi Kurosawa, FAN ALL, cla17, Loli, iokane19, Itako No Tenshi.


	15. Capítulo XV La cordura del amor

**Capítulo XV**

Anna miró el reloj. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana y no debería estar despierta esperándolo, mucho menos porque no dormían en la misma habitación. Pero seguía en la sala viendo una tras otra película desde que llegara del trabajo.

Entonces sonó su celular y observó en la pantalla el número del móvil de Fausto. Parecía raro, ya que no tenía mucho contacto con ella, a menos que fuera Anna quien lo requiriera.

-¿Sí?-contestó con cierto pesar.

-Sí tiene solución la enfermedad de Kino-le informó- Pero tengo que atenderla aquí en Alemania.

-Bien, gracias-le dijo a quién usurpó el lugar de su padre, pero era totalmente distinto a él, Fausto era más frívolo y hasta indiferente, contrario al hombre con el que había crecido.

Cortó la llamada y siguió mirando la ventana. A veces sentía nostalgia por la forma tan cariñosa en que él la quería, pero había muerto, al igual que todos. Y ahora lo único que quedaba era su espíritu inquebrantable para luchar, sólo eso, porque el amor se había evaporado

Sentía que era una gran tonta por preocuparse por esas cosas mínimas. Recostó su cabeza y cerró los ojos, aunque casi inmediatamente después oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Era Yoh, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Apenas notó que estaba cerca, sintió su cabello rozarle la mejilla y después lo fácil que él la levantaba del sillón entre sus brazos. Qué planeaba, eso quería saberlo. Subió las escaleras y cruzó el pasillo hasta saber que estaba abriendo su recamara.

-Anna…

Pronunció su nombre al colocarla con cuidado en la cama.

-Sé que estás despierta, vamos, quiero hablar contigo.

Su tono de voz era muy distinto, demasiado suave, muy…

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó abriendo los ojos.

Sólo que él la abrazó y también terminó por acariciarle el cabello antes de emitir un sonido de frustración.

-Perdóname, por favor-le susurró al oído.

Anna no comprendía sus palabras, aunque al sentir sus lágrimas en su hombro, supo que no estaba fingiendo y no era el calor de sólo un momento.

-Yoh… ya te dije, no valen los sentimentalismos ahora, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo separándose abruptamente de él- Además, no es por ser vengativa, pero cuando yo lloro tú lo único que haces es recordarme lo separados que estamos ahora.

-Sé lo que hago y soy un idiota-admitió sin problema- Pero es que… no puedo creer lo mucho que has soportado, no lo puedo creer, en verdad.

Anna miró sus ojos rojizos y lo fácil que corrían las lágrimas por su rostro.

-¿De qué te has enterado ahora? ¿De lo de Hao?-le preguntó directamente.

-De todo lo que tenía que enterarme-respondió acongojado-Tú ibas a explicarme lo de ellos, de Hao, Mikihisa y mi abuelo. Y yo no te dejé ni hablar…

La rubia abrazó sus piernas mientras veía la forma en que él lloraba, curiosa manera de intercambiar papeles.

-Cuéntame de mi abuelo y mi padre…

-Tú abuelo estaba enojado de que yo fuera la nieta de Kino, sentía que era una ofensa para toda la familia y durante el tiempo que estuve en la empresa siempre me puso obstáculos, hasta que yo… me cansé y le dije, le presumí que él podría tener el control de toda la empresa, pero que yo…

Su silencio no reconfortó su alma como ella pensaba, mucho menos al ver su rostro decaer, pero tenía que ser sincera.

-Tenía el control de su nieto más querido.

No dijo nada, simplemente la miró y apoyó su mano sobre su piel, animándola a continuar.

-¿Y Mikihisa?

-Me acosaba sexualmente, especialmente después de aquella charla con tu abuelo. Él quería que el personal de la empresa me tratara como una mujerzuela y más porque deseaba que tú te fijaras en otra persona.

Inevitablemente los recuerdos llegaron a su mente con tanta facilidad.

-Tú viste cuando él me tocó íntimamente…-evocó con desprecio- Jamás alguien me había tocado con tanta violencia, excepto…

-Hao-completó con rabia el castaño.

-Sí, y después sabes qué pasó. Tú te conseguiste dos mujeres y yo me quedé observándote como idiota. Después de eso, es obvio, sólo mi orgullo estaba intacto…

Aún podía sentir la rabia, la impotencia, y la tristeza que le generaba ver lo desgraciados que era toda la familia Asakura con ella. Inclusive Yoh, se había negado a verla, más cuando necesitaba su apoyo y su calor.

-Es demasiado complejo y muy bien armado como para no creer las mentiras, aunque sé que debí escucharte, pero tú… ya no me buscaste.

-¿Y cómo iba a buscarte si vi que te acostabas con la secretaria de tu abuelo en tu oficina?-respondió indiferente.

Yoh iba a replicar, pero Anna simplemente alzó una mano y lo calló.

-Ya no importa ahora, Yoh. Estamos aquí, sin nada más que pasión y buen entendimiento, ya te dije, no busco embarazarme y si fuera a pasar podría abortar, soy sincera.

El castaño se acercó y tomó su mejilla. Su nariz rozó levemente la suya y su mirada se encontró con la suya con brevedad.

-Kino no quiere que yo le pague, quiere un niño tuyo y mío, por venganza, por lo que sea, yo qué sé, esta familia cada vez está más loca-argumentó con sinceridad- Pero… yo quiero ayudarte, quiero empezar a corregir mis errores y también quiero ese bebé contigo.

Sus labios chocaron sutilmente con los suyos y después la recostó en la cama.

-Quiero que te embaraces, claro… si tú quieres.

Anna sintió las claras intenciones que tenía Yoh de desnudarla, pero francamente ella no deseaba hacerlo, ni siquiera ahora. Sutilmente lo apartó y se recostó de lado.

-¿En verdad has dejado de amarme?-preguntó Yoh decepcionado- Bueno en realidad, no te culpo, he cometido muchos errores, y aun así, me duele…

Tocó la suavidad de la colcha y los pequeños hilos que sobresalían, llevaba años sin comprar cosas nuevas en esa casa, que todo parecía tan viejo, tanto como lo era ya su alma.

-Imagínate lo que se siente llevar eso durante seis años, escuchar cosas desagradables, depender de los demás, y que la única persona en la que confías no lo hace en ti-le respondió con una voz trémula- Figúrate eso, Yoh.

Él apoyó su cabeza cerca de la de ella, tan sólo para recostarse a su lado y poderla abrazar. Naturalmente estaban a centímetros, pero era obvio que había kilómetros de distancia.

-Imagino tu dolor, tu sufrimiento y lo que has sentido en carne propia. Puedo percibir tu tristeza ahora, sólo que ya no valgo la pena como hombre, ni para ti, ni para nadie, pero debes saberlo-dijo con firmeza mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella- Eres la única mujer que amo, y siempre lo serás.

Anna mordió sus labios antes de recordar lo violento que había sido Hao con ella y las ganas que tenía de reconfortarse en el pecho de Yoh y llorar, Kino había atentado contra su vida tantas veces que creía inhumano que fuera a hacer algo peor, pero lo había hecho, arrebatándole el amor y la confianza de él.

-¿Y quieres un bebé para…?

-Eliminar a Kino de tu vida-respondió besando su cabello- Ella jamás te volverá a controlar.

-No es tan sencillo… se lo va a quedar-respondió Anna-Prefiero seguirle pagando hasta que se muera o en caso contrario, venderle la solución a su enfermedad.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió cómo Yoh la abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza entre el espacio de su hombro. Era la primera ocasión en mucho tiempo que no sentía la imponencia del hombre de negocios, sino al sutil y amoroso hombre que en realidad era y sintió nostalgia.

-Haremos las cosas como tú quieras, cuando tú desees-susurró con suavidad- No importa si tengo que esperar para que vuelvas a confiar tus sentimientos en mí, seré paciente.

Ella giró su cuerpo y lo tuvo frente a frente, entonces rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó. Fue sencillo hacerlo lentamente porque a pesar de que él la deseaba, se notaba que quería seguir la línea relajada.

Yoh sonrió y mordió con levedad sus labios antes subirse encima de ella.

-¿Puedo?-le preguntó antes de quitar la camiseta blanca que llevaba.

-Sí-contestó ayudándole a su labor y que también ella tenía que hacer con él.

Yoh se rió y continuó bajando sus pantalones en tanto Anna cambiaba su lugar con él. Era algo curioso y muy tierno ver la forma en que la rubia se quitaba la ropa encima de él y cómo lentamente quedaban a la vista del otro.

Su dedo de él pasó por en medio de sus pechos hasta llegar a su entrepierna y acariciar con sutileza su clítoris. Anna se arqueó un poco antes de entregarse de lleno a la situación. Yoh se incorporó un poco para poderla besar y cambiar la posición con ella.

Anna sintió la cama y el peso nuevamente de él rodearla. Era algo que hacían antes, cambiaban y rotaban de lugar, sólo por simple hecho de que ninguno dominaba la acción, los dos eran participes por igual.

-Sigue así… y te… vas a caer de la cama, Asakura-le dijo ella.

-Sólo si es contigo, Anna-le susurró al oído y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos al sentir el roce de sus intimidades.

Era agradable sentir su piel, sus besos y ese sutil y casi invisible toque, le quitaban el aliento, la volvían a reavivar en tantos sentidos.

-Te amo-le dijo claramente el castaño y aún ni siquiera había un contacto tan directo.

-Eso dices siempre-negó ella de inmediato, sólo que esta vez Yoh se detuvo a besar con más precisión.

-Te lo diré siempre, te lo prometo-aseguró robándole otro beso hasta que sus manos se unieron con bastante suavidad.

Perderse en sus palabras era fácil, desbocar sus sentimientos podía no ser factible, pero podría ser peor no confiar en él y mandarlo tan lejos como se le permitiera o, darle una oportunidad a su amor, era complicado, más aun cuando la forma en que sus cuerpos se enlazaban derribaba poco a poco su orgullo y su invencible miedo a querer con la misma intensidad.

-Bien…-le dijo agitada, apartando unos mechones de su rostro ahora sudoroso- Intentémoslo de nuevo.

-Gracias…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Na: Y por esto esperar mucho tiempo, sí ya sé, qué infamia Annasak2! Te has tardado tanto para nada! Perdón por ello, trabajos, tareas, finales… muchas cosas en la cabeza. Retomaré la actualización continua a partir de aquí y bueno, disfruten mi granito de felicidad. Un capítulo plenamente emocional para aminorar el problemón que viene después.

Bye!

Agradecimientos especiales: love hao, anna 04, Majo-Sonolu, mick, Itako Ana Tenshi, Katsumi Kurosawa, annprix1, annita asakura, DjPuMa13g, ioakane19, Beautiful'Silence00, FAN ALL.


	16. Capítulo XVI Descubriendo intrigas

**Capítulo XVI**

Observó de reojo el expediente que le brindaba la contadora, aunque podía leerlo, no lograba concentrarse con certeza. Las palabras de Yoh retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez, no quería hacerse ilusiones a lo tonto, para que él a la primera la fuera a dejar por alguien más.

-No, de ninguna manera-dijo en voz alta.

-Perdón, ¿hay algo malo con el informe? Trate de ocupar todas sus funciones, pero son demasiadas…

-Demasiadas, sí lo son-repitió Anna molesta- No es nada personal, todo está correcto, al menos la empresa está funcional.

-Lo sé-admitió avergonzada la mujer y dudó que ella supiera algo más lejos de números y sumas.

Miró de nuevo los papeles y se quedó con el informe semanal. Tenía que ser astuta y no dejarse envolver por el fraude de Keiko, lo que no sabía con certeza era si Kino estaría inmersa en el mismo o sólo fingía demencia. Por más que analizaba todo, no comprendía por qué la colocaba en esa posición de dinero, si lo que quería era destruirla.

Sinceramente no lo entendía. Zria se fue y la dejó en completa soledad, totalmente hastiada de no saber cómo proceder con cada persona, hasta que se hartó y salió al comedor. Esta noche tendría que salir con Yoh a una importante cena de gala, seguramente como su amante en turno, se vería tan raro que él cambiara su actitud de la noche a la mañana y ya parece que lo haría…

-Hola hermosa-le susurró el castaño al oído, mientras tomaba su bandeja de comida- Puedes ir a mi oficina, no es necesario que vengas a comer aquí, de verdad.

Tomó su bebida y sintió la mano de Yoh rodearle la cintura.

-¿Por qué tan callada? Antes era un canalla y no dejabas de reclamar, hablar… cualquier cosa.

Instintivamente bebió su jugo de mandarina y suspiró antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-Mira, Yoh… me parece tan ajena esta situación.

-¿Por qué? Si yo era… así contigo-respondió sin mayor problema.

Pero cuando ella hecho una mirada a su alrededor, sabía que no era la única muda en esa situación.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que… una mujer te hace cambiar mucho tu carácter, Yoh?

-¿Insinúas que soy demasiado extremo?

Se sentó a su lado y miró de reojo que todos prestaban atención.

-Hazlo poco a poco, será mejor para ti y todos tus empleados.

¿Lo era? Comprendía que muchos ahí le temían y con justa razón, pero verla con más seriedad le resultaba difícil. Había desperdiciado tantos años en la amargura, que sentir esa felicidad en su corazón, le hacía correr desesperado.

-Podemos omitir la fiesta de hoy y organizar una para toda la empresa, una convivencia informal.

-Los recursos son pocos-se atrevió a recordarle con crudeza- No vas a gastar más en balde.

-No es en balde, quiero conocer la nueva plantilla de la empresa y que te conozcan a ti, porque para ellos somos dos desconocidos.

-No, para nada, somos el jefe y el que firma sus cheques de cobro-ironizó Anna.

Yoh tocó con sus dedos los nudillos de sus manos y tomó el tenedor para probar un poco de la fruta.

-¿Quieres que siga siendo como Hao?

-No eres como Hao, eres peor que él-respondió de inmediato cuando notó que apresurado, el chef se acercaba a Yoh para decirle el menú ejecutivo del día de hoy.

Evito verlo mientras le pedía su desayuno y los pequeños detalles que quería que omitiera en el mismo, bien, comprendía que el poder cambiaba a las personas y siempre temió que él se consumiera en aquellas llamas. El chef se fue y regresó su mirada a ella.

-Seré amable con todos, lo prometo y a ti… te quiero ver tan seguido como puedas-le dijo con ciertas intenciones.

-Estamos en el trabajo, Yoh, no es…

-Vamos, Anna, esta mañana no me dejaste darte un beso-le interrumpió sin querer.

Le quitó de su mano su cubierto y comenzó a comer en silencio. Sus mejillas le ardían de la mirada tan penetrante que él le daba. Estaba usando toda la ropa nueva que él le había comprado, típica acción de una buena y complaciente amante.

-¿Sabes qué pensé cuando llegaste anoche llorando por mí?

Tomó su jugo y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-¿Que me iría de tu casa?-preguntó divertido.

-Me pasó por la cabeza, pensé que te sentirías avergonzado de lo idiota que has sido, pero antes de eso, yo pensé que me pedirías matrimonio.

Yoh se ahogó y escupió el jugo de naranja de vuelta al vaso.

-Pensé que ya habíamos zanjado ese tema-dijo el castaño.

-Hace años lo zanjamos hace dos día me enseñaste un anillo.

-Sé lo que dije-pronunció él- Pero no es prudente casarse en este momento.

Anna terminó su comida y se levantó.

-Iré al banco esta tarde, puede que consiga un préstamo millonario, te veo en casa.

-Bien-afirmó el castaño al ver la tranquilidad con que ella se lo decía- No olvides que…

-Sí, yo también-interrumpió Anna con una sutil y casi invisible sonrisa- Te quiero.

Si tan sólo esas palabras las pudiese inmortalizar. Era claro que necesitaba un equipo más confiable del que tenía. Su abuela había aceptado parte del fraude con Keiko, pero aun así, si la fuga fuera interna, por qué había tantas pérdidas monetarias y por qué a pesar de todo, su familia decaía monetariamente.

Su secretaria había organizado a la perfección esa comida informal en un gran jardín, fuera de vestidos y trajes incomodos, quería ver a todo el personal interactuando y focalizar el eje de fuga.

Anna trataba de acomodar su corto vestido blanco, la verdad es que sí debía hacerlo, mostraba demasiado sus piernas, tanto que si se agachaba…

-¿Quieres que te traiga una gabardina?-le preguntó de inmediato.

-Hace mucho calor, Yoh, no me agradan tus bromitas-respondió enfadada- ¿No que deseabas conocerlos a todos?

-Sí, pero no quiero que conozcan todo acerca de ti, primor-le dijo tocando su mejilla- En buena hora te pones algo tan… ligero.

Roló los ojos, él mismo había escogido el diseño, lo había comprado y ahora se quejaba del mismo, quién lo comprendía. Nadie. Observó cómo poco a poco ese jardín se iba llenando y la forma en que se desenvolvían por sectores.

-Iré a charlar con algunos… por ahí-dijo Yoh- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-De acuerdo, demuéstrame tus dotes de alma comunicativa-le dijo ella en un tono sorpresivamente aceptable.

Un mesero se acercó a ambos y les ofreció una bebida coctel, misma que Yoh rechazó por los dos.

-Creo que la palabra calor no te dice nada, ¿verdad?

-Me dice mucho, así que quiero que vayas y hagas amistad con otros, necesito de ti.

Anna tomó una servilleta y trató de hacer aire en su rostro, para al menos soportar la temperatura de esa fresca primavera con un sol intolerable.

-Deja los negocios un rato, diviértete-le sugirió Anna- Otro día buscamos víctimas.

Y lo dejó, caminó hacia otro lado tomando de la bandeja un cóctel azul y se sentó en la banca a disfrutar de la sombra del gran árbol, hasta que el grupo de relaciones humanas llegó a ella.

-Así que… sintiéndote la dueña de una empresa a punto de quebrar-ironizó una de ellas.

-En lo absoluto, Kanna, estoy de lo más relajada aquí-le informó sin inmutarse un poco.

-Seguro, cómo no, te conozco, te he visto-argumentó ella molesta- Toda la empresa dice que eres una víbora rastrera detrás del dinero del jefe.

Sostuvo su mentón con una mano mientras miraba lo elegante que iba a ella a comparación de tantos otros y de sus compañeras mismas, que sólo callaban.

-Tú vistes mejor que yo.

-Tengo más clase-dijo con orgullo la mujer.

-Seguro, no cualquiera se da esos lujos, el hombre con el que estás debe complacerte mucho-comentó con interés- ¿Horo Horo Usui?

Ella osó reírse mientras miraba con burla al hombre que mencionaba.

-Ese torpe no me llega a los talones, querida, yo sólo me codeó con clase alta, como tú-evidenció en su lista.

Entonces observó al tercero en línea jerárquica ahí. Parecía sencillo, pero a leguas se notaba la conjunción. En todos los historiales registrados, tenía la certeza de que sólo relaciones públicas eran los únicos fijos desde hacía más de ocho años.

-Clase alta… lástima no ser como tú, pero no te preocupes, algún día aprenderé.

-Lo único que aprenderás será las letras de tu contrato de salida, porque de eso me voy a encargar personalmente, ¿me escuchas?

-Claro y fuerte-le sonrió con sutileza mientras se levantaba.

Bebió lo último de su bebida y buscó con la mirada a Pino, el accionista que buscaba comprar la empresa Renevour Airlines por los malos manejos monetarios. Él poseía sólo un cinco por ciento de las acciones en la empresa Asakura… ¿tendría él algo que ver?

Tomó una segunda copa del mismo contenido, y sonrió al hombre que la vio con agrado.

-Anna Kyouyama, precisamente hablaba de usted con mi socio más cercano en la empresa que acabo de adquirir. Me encantaría que hiciera una auditoria y me diera una asesoría, claro que pagaría mucho dinero.

-Demasiada información, pero si es bien remunerada, no veo por qué no-dijo con sutileza.

-Lo es, sin duda- afirmó la voz de una segunda mujer que se incorporaba a la charla.

No necesitaba de mucho para saber que quien se incorporaba era Tamao Tamamura.

-Yo pagaría cualquier cosa por restablecer esa empresa, sobre todo si está en un estado tan deplorable-añadió la mujer- Pino lo sabe y ambos conocemos tu talento, y experiencia.

Su tono de voz a pesar de ser tan relajado y firme tenía algo diferente.

-No sé si tomar eso como una ironía, dado que en el pasado remoto hemos tenido ciertos percances.

Tamao le sonrió y miró a la distancia a Yoh.

-Tengo mucho dinero, Anna, y el dinero es la base para construir todo, incluso nuestros sueños, por muy imposibles que estos sean- pronunció en un tono amable- Yo te dije que no te metieras con Yoh más de lo necesario, porque de mujer a mujer, no me gustaría verte sufrir.

-¿Debo tomar eso como una amenaza de una conquista celosa?

-Tómalo de quien tiene más derechos que tú, de quien será la nueva esposa de Yoh Asakura, porque yo, Anna, soy la prometida oficial de él.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Na: Próximamente vendrá el final, oficialmente estamos en la recta final del fic. Todos los problemas se resolverán y vendrán las consecuencias de una futura muerte…

Agradecimientos especiales: the mystic poetry, anna 04, Majo-Sonolu, Beautiful'Silence00, Itako Ana Tenshi, DarK aLizZ, Katsumi Kurosawa, FAN ALL y Seyram Asakura.


	17. Capítulo XVII Heridas de amor

**Capítulo XVII**

Sorbió todo el líquido de su copa y después la enfrentó a ella. Tamao le sonreía con tanto cinismo, que le pareció inaudito, aun con la presencia de Pino y comprendió tantas cosas.

-No es verdad.

-Claro que lo es, él no puede casarse contigo por ese motivo. Lo tuyo con él es temporal, eres sólo su amante-repitió con una dulzura que no creía.

Y tomó la copa de su socio para arrojársela al hermoso vestido rosa que llevaba puesto. Odiaba a morir a las personas de su clase, las detestaba y ahora mucho más. Tamao y varios más se escandalizaron, ante todo.

Delante de los insultos había soportado de todo, callado pasa saber las dobles intenciones de las personas, pero ya estaba harta de tanta hipocresía junta. Yoh la observó con sorpresa, aunque después palideció al ver a Tamao empapada de licor.

Francamente pensaba no creerle a esa basura de mujer, pero al ver el rostro blanco de él, sinceramente, poco quedaba a duda.

-Con permiso-le dijo por educación a Pino, quien sólo asintió y la dejó ir.

No miró hacia atrás, ni siquiera cuando se introdujo en el gran baile que estaban organizando ahí, pasó por en medio para evitar que él la siguiera y así perderlo. Tomó su chaqueta de la entrada y pidió a prisa las llaves de su coche.

-Maldita sea, puede darse prisa-le espetó con dureza al valet parking.

Y temió en verdad, porque rápidamente buscó el auto en el estacionamiento mientras ella apretaba sus brazos con una gran rabia. Entonces oyó la voz de Yoh, presurosa, torpe, como siempre, sólo que esta vez no caería en su jueguito estúpido.

-¡Anna, por favor, escúchame!-le dijo tocándola.

-¡¿Qué escuche qué? ¡Aún tienes algo que decirme! ¡Déjame en paz!

-¡No, antes tienes que escucharme!-le dijo con decisión, sólo que al hacerlo, ella le dio una fuerte y sonora bofetada que lo alejó.

-¡He dicho que me dejes en paz, entiéndelo! ¡Quiero y necesito reflexionar!

-¡No hay nada que reflexionar!- dijo Yoh al ver que el valet parking subía a prisa las escaleras para darle a Anna la llave de su coche- ¡Guarde esas llaves!

-¡No!-exclamó Anna enfadada.

-¡Sí!- replicó él, quitándole las llaves al hombre- ¡Tienes y vas a escucharme!

-¡Que te escuche tu madre!-le dijo fuera de sí mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se dirigía a la calle.

En buena hora traía tacones tan altos, estuvo a punto de caer colina abajo y más al detener un taxi en la misma avenida. Seguramente se veía como una demente, pero tenía demasiado coraje reunido, que no era capaz de sostener una charla con Yoh sin pegarle, reclamarle y ponerse a llorar de mero orgullo.

-¿A dónde la llevo?-preguntó el hombre.

Respiró agitada y se aseguró de que él no la siguiera, a pesar de que su coche estaba al alcance. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir y le dio una dirección al conductor que se mantenía ajeno a la situación.

¿En qué gran problema se había metido? Ahora sí, en verdad estaba que se lo llevaba en diablo, no sólo por su familia, sino por Tamao, que tenía esa idea necia de casarse con él. La vio partir con rabia y golpeó la pared sin pensar que eso sólo le rompería la mano.

-Señor…-dijo preocupado el jovenzuelo al verlo tan alterado- ¿Va a seguirla en el coche?

-No…- dijo él molesto y entró nuevamente a esa reunión, en la que a cada uno le daba igual que ella hubiese salido, pero todos se sobre saltaron cuando miraron al rostro amigable transformarse en uno imponente.

Yoh tomó dos copas de champagne para dirigirse a Tamao, que trataba de secar su vestido y le sonrió apenada.

-Yoh, yo… tu amiguita me provocó y mira cómo reaccionó.

-¿Un Jimmy Choo?-pronunció interesado mientras le pasaba una copa- No te preocupes, te pagaré dos iguales.

-¿En serio? No tienes que hacerlo, ella tuvo la culpa, sus modales no son adecuados. De todos modos, gracias. Y… ¿qué festejamos?

Recargó una mano sobre el árbol en el que ella estaba apoyada y la miró de frente con una sonrisa digna de admirar para Hao.

-Nuestro compromiso, qué más. Gracias por deshacerte de Anna, yo no hallaba cómo quitármela de encima ya.

Sonrió y chocó con levedad su copa con la de él.

-¿De verdad? No te veías incomodo hace rato. Pero… no te juzgo, me da gusto que abras los ojos, ella no merecía estar ni un momento más contigo.

Bebió lentamente el contenido del licor y cada vez más admiró el temple de Tamao para ser tan cínica.

-Voy a decirte algo, Tamao, cada quien obtiene lo que siembra.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Dedúcelo-dijo con un tono bastante seductor y se alejó de ella para ir con la encargada de repartir chismes- Kanna, ¿todo bien?

-De maravilla- argumentó sin poderlo evitar- Todos están interactuando bastante bien, de hecho, , me han hecho muy buenos comentarios de Kyouyama.

Observó a Tamao a la distancia y la jovialidad desatada, a pesar de ser un año menor que Anna, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo tener una niña tan materialista como ella.

-¿A pesar de su sorpresiva entrada a la empresa?

- Perdón que sea tan sincera, pero a todos nos ha costado mucho entrar, para que ella llegue y desde el primer momento sea jefa en una área, detesto los que escalan posiciones y yo espero que no sea porque se acuesta con usted solamente.

-Kanna, ella ha estado en la empresa antes-aseguró el castaño con una rabia contenida y no por mandar todo al demonio- Tiene más experiencia que mi padre en finanzas, trabajo en doce empresas internacionales.

-Y con muy poca duración-objetó ella- Pero dependemos mucho de ambos, a pesar de todo, son muchos empleos que se perderían si la empresa fracasa.

Respiró y notó entre tantos la frescura y naturalidad. Acercarse a ellos no era tontería, como lo era dejarla ir, sabía que si tenía un arranque de ira, tendría que buscarla en el extranjero, pero confiaba en Anna y sus sentimientos.

-Te tengo noticias trascendentales-le dijo el castaño con un rayo de esperanza.

¿Y si realmente era cierto? ¿Y si no lo era, qué opciones tenía? Había muchísimas cosas que debía plantearse antes de ir y enfrentarlo, primero, dejar de lado los sentimentalismos, él había dicho claro que una mujer por turno, claro, ella estaba en el turno, pero era cruel mentirle al decir que no podía casarse con ella por tonterías y no por estar comprometido.

Apagó su móvil y decidió que era hora de encerrarse un rato en esa bañera. El hotel más lejano del centro de Tokyo siempre le había brindado esa comodidad y dar un nombre falso también, al menos así podía dedicarse a pensar y hacerlo detenidamente.

El agua tocó su cuerpo y la inundó de muchas ideas, especialmente melancólicas, había cedido ante tantas cosas que no quería rebajarse a una más. Por mucho que doliera y que quisiera ver a Yoh como el hombre de su vida, realmente no lo era y tenía que admitir esa verdad.

Resignación era lo que quedaba y aplicar las cosas tal y como eran, sin compasión, sin nada, porque igual que a ella la estaban matando los Asakura, ya era hora de devolver lo contrario.

Sumergió su cabeza en el agua y sus lágrimas borraron todo rastro al perderse entre la profundidad. Olvidar era fácil, pero sobreponerse era lo más difícil, por no mencionar la hazaña que implicaba.

Yoh se sentó sobre el coche y miró la luna reflejarse. Seguramente ella pensaría lo peor de él y en cierta medida tenía razón. Ahora que lo reflexionaba, era un estúpido por no seguirla, no aguantaba más esa miserable angustia. No estaba en un hotel, ni un hospital, tampoco había comprado un boleto de salida ¿dónde estaba Anna?

Suspiró y recostó su cabeza en la almohada de ambos, por qué lo bueno nunca duraba suficiente, apenas tenían una semana de felicidad y ahora todo estaba de cabeza. Golpeó la cama con frustración, pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana y no lograba conciliar el sueño, mucho menos después de tomarse un par de copas por nerviosismo. No conciliaba estar tranquilo, hasta escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Inmediatamente bajó las escaleras y logró ver a Anna entrar y abrir el refrigerador. Fue un mero impulso el que le hizo llegar y abrazarla fuerte, contra su cuerpo.

-¡No te fuiste!-exclamó realmente feliz.

Sólo que ella marcó distancia y lo apartó con brusquedad mientras tomaba un vaso con agua.

-¡Y tú! ¡Estás tomado!

-No… sólo fueron unas copas-dijo realmente angustiado por esa agresividad y la frialdad en sus ojos- Anna…

-¡Dime por qué, Yoh! ¡Era más sencillo decir la verdad! ¡Pero claro, ahora entiendo tantas cosas, todo tiene sentido ahora!

Él intentó tomar su mano pero ella la apartó y arrojó el vaso de cristal al piso.

-¡No sólo fuiste un bastardo conmigo, me dejaste pensar que podía lograr algo contigo ahora, me trataste como una mujerzuela sin escucharme, permití que me humillarás y me sometieras a tu antojo, deje que escogieras y tomaras decisiones por mí, te deje vivir conmigo, burlarte de mi experiencia, dudar de mí! ¡Fuiste demasiado lejos… pero eso se acabó! ¡Quiero… Quiero que te largues de mi casa! ¡Y de mi vida!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No estás escuchando, no me dejas explicarte nada, con un demonio!-blasfemó furioso.

-¡No me interesa! ¡¿Tú me dejaste hacerlo? ¡No! ¡No lo hiciste y sabes por qué, porque un hecho vale más que mil palabras!

-¡¿Y tú amor, Anna? ¡¿Vale tan poco nuestro amor?

Lo abofeteó y después lo empujó para subir y meter su ropa en las maletas que él recientemente había deshecho por completo.

-¡Anna!

-¡Anna, nada, Yoh! ¡Estoy harta de que me veas la cara de idiota, puedo perdonarte que me creas una...!

-¡No lo creo! ¡Y Tamao no es oficialmente mi prometida!

-¡Ah, entonces sí lo es!-afirmó fuera de sí mientras le arrojaba un objeto a la cara- ¡Lo sabía, esa cara de imbécil te delata!

-¡Dije oficialmente! ¡Yo no he formalizado nada con nadie, no quiero casarme, no quería hacerlo y sabes por qué!

-¡Porque amas tu libertad!-aludió Anna aventando toda su ropa a esa maleta- ¡Eres peor que Hao, no digo que no le veas la cara de idiota a Tamao, pero ella te va a forzar a casarte con ella!

Yoh se sorprendió de la manera tan tajante en que veía las cosas.

-¡¿Por qué estamos peleando entonces si sabes que me forzará a casarme con ella?

Ella se detuvo un momento y le aventó uno de los osos de peluche que él le había regalado varios años atrás.

-¡Por miedoso! ¡Hace años te dio miedo que yo destrozara tus sentimientos, cuando tú me has destrozado una y cien veces más! ¡Por lento, porque nunca has tomado una decisión más difícil que yo y aun así, te piensas todo, como si yo fuera tu enemigo y no los demás! ¡Por estúpido, porque a pesar de que sabes que ella te va a dejar manejar su dinero a tu antojo cuando se casen, no te has dado cuenta que ella te está estafando dentro de la empresa, para que caigas derechito a su mentira!

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Na: Y faltan tres capítulos más para el final, el próximo será de una extensión doble y el penúltimo igual. Así que disfruten de una verdad más. Próximamente vendrá la siguiente actualización.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Beautiful'Silence00, Katsumi Kurosawa, the mystic poetry, nani27, FAN ALL.**


	18. Capítulo XVIII Respiro de nuevo

**Capítulo XVIII**

Se quedó mudo ante el estupor de sus palabras, esperaba un reclamo menos violento y sobre todo: cómo tenía la firmeza de que ella había hurtado ese dinero en sus narices.

-No puedes aseverar nada sin pruebas, Anna-le dijo preocupado.

-¡Pero por supuesto, estoy hablando con el señor que se cree todo, que si me meten algo hasta la garganta, que si yo robo dinero, que si me acuesto como vil prostituta con toda tu familia…! ¡Y así, puedo seguir!

-¡No hablas realmente enserio! ¡Estás dolida, pero Anna, no por eso voy a meter a Tamao a la cárcel, es un tema delicado!

-Lo es, claro que lo es-afirmó cerrando el equipaje-Ahora, ten la decencia de bajar tus maletas y largarte de una vez de mi casa.

Bajó la mirada y pudo ver con nostalgia como todo se estaba evaporando en sus manos. Veía su futuro esfumarse como humo y para un empresario como él, aquello era inaudito.

-¿Así de fácil?-preguntó él.

-Acabas de llamarme ardida, ¿crees que debería tenerte compasión? Si nunca vas a creerme y dudarás a la primera oportunidad, vete con quien mejor te acomode.

-No dudo de ti.

-¡¿No? ¡Tienes fe en todos, a pesar de que has cambiado, te siguen controlando. ¿No lo entiendes, Yoh? No es una cuestión de carácter, es una cuestión de actitud, pensaste que yo te manipularía y no… la cruel realidad es que son todos menos yo!- pronunció con resignación- Toma tus cosas y vete de aquí.

Suspiró y caminó hacia la salida, aunque por dentro no quisiera dejarlo ir, era lo mínimo que se merecía, lejos de orgullo, tenía dignidad. Yoh agarró el equipaje y bajó con ella a la puerta principal, entonces la miró detenidamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya cometimos un error hace años, por qué hacerlo de nuevo?

Calló unos minutos antes de contemplar su rostro sereno y serio. Había cambiado, pero algo en Yoh seguía siendo igual, pasara lo que pasara.

-Tu implicas problemas, desde que te conocí nunca había vivido tantas desdichas. Me enamoré de ti y lo único que obtuve fue tu rechazo. Fui violada, ultrajada, humillada, me has llamado mentirosa y tu abuela me tiene en sus manos. Todo lo que implica tu familia es un problema para mí.

Alzó una mano e intentó quitar de su rostro un mechón de cabello rubio, pero ella golpeó su mano y lo apartó.

-Vete con tu prometida. Yo… no volveré a involucrarme en nada que no respecte a mi trabajo- y le cerró la puerta.

Se recargó en ella y dejó escapar el aire que llenaba sus pulmones. No quería, ni debía llorarle, no lo merecía. Sólo que él no dejó ahí la conversación y apoyó su mano en la madera.

-Te juro que no seré más una carga en tu vida, y si esto es lo que necesitas para ser feliz, lo acepto-pronunció con melancolía- Gracias, Anna, por haber sido una increíble y fuerte mujer, gracias…

Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en la puerta. Aunque dijera palabras hermosas, no había nada que hacer. Caminó hacia arriba y notó desacomodada su cama, él estaba acostado ahí y no en la habitación que le había brindado.

Tocó a penas la sábana que lo envolvía y supo en ese instante, que tenía no sólo que cambiar su contacto con aquella familia, sino que debía reformar absolutamente toda su vida. Por mucho que lo extrañara y que su alma gritara por su calor, Yoh no merecía regresar.

Y él lo sabía, desde el instante en que entró al corporativo, que nada era como antes. Horo Horo lo saludó, su secretaria le llevó el café, él… igual de temprano que siempre. Vio pasar su silueta a la oficina del fondo y a pesar del problema, estaba de pie, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Bebió de su taza el líquido y no pudo concentrarse en nada, salvo cuando entró la secretaría de Anna para dejarle una serie de documentos. Se sentó y miró de reojo los movimientos bancarios de Pino y los retoques que tenía cada estado financiero de la empresa antes de llegar a sus manos.

Francamente, no le interesaba. Tomó su sacó y salió de la planta. Encendió su auto y manejó a toda velocidad a su casa, aquella enorme mansión en la que había crecido junto con su hermano, sus padres y abuelos. El nido donde vivían todas las inmundas cucarachas.

Entró y lo primero que hizo fue tirar el jarrón de rosas en el piso. Su madre salió escandalizada y su padre de igual modo, pero al ver la furia contenida de Yoh por destrozar cuadros carísimos y jarrones de miles de dólares, guardaron distancia.

-¡Estoy… estoy harto de todos ustedes!-gritó el castaño al ver a su familia ahí.

-¡Qué te pasa, no puedes llegar a romper todo!-replico Mikihisa, quien sólo recibió un puñetazo de parte de Yoh.

-¡Estafas, engaños, violaciones, soledad, mentiras, díganme algo prudente en esta putrefacta familia!-gritó encolerizado al ver a gran parte del personal reunido para un gran chisme.

Mikihisa tomó su mejilla y se paró, a pesar de que Keiko había acudido a su auxilio.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-le preguntó su padre.

-De la inmunda basura que son todos ustedes-respondió de inmediato.

-¿Y ahora con que estúpida idea te vino Anna?-preguntó la anciana en silla de ruedas.

Su cinismo era tal que no alcanzaba a ver más en una sola persona y le sonrió.

-¿Ya se embarazó acaso?

-¡Embarazo! ¡De ninguna manera, tienes que casarte con Tamao! ¡Por el bien de la compañía!-interrumpió su padre- ¡Prometiste salvar la empresa pasara lo que pasara!

-¡Yoh, tú no puedes ser tan insensible!-argumentó su madre- ¡Tamao ya te ha esperado durante cinco años!

Y el castaño cruzó esa sala para contemplar un retrato familiar.

-Por mí, esta empresa se puede ir al demonio-dijo más relajado- Cada uno de ustedes, no merece la pena. Tú, Mikihisa, planeaste un robo perfecto argumentando una serie de gastos a una aerolínea que no se ha tocado en años, tú, Keiko, ayudaste a esta anciana a involucrar a Anna en un robo millonario, y tú…

-La voy a destruir, eso no tienes, ni porqué decirlo-pronunció Kino- Me la debe.

-Al menos eres sincera-respondió el castaño sosteniendo un vaso de la mesa- Brindo por ustedes, familia, porque… han de saber que dejaré que esa empresa quiebre, y quebrará. Empeñarán cada una de sus miserables traseros y vivirán felices en la calle durante el resto de su vida. Salud.

Y bebió de su vaso el agua que contenía, mientras todos lo miraban sin habla, hasta que uno de los sirvientes corrió y anunció una llamada.

-Señor, llaman del hospital, su abuelo acaba de tener un accidente-le dijo alterado a Yoh.

Repentinamente todo el estupor de la plática y la rabia contenida se evaporaron con semejante noticia. Su abuela que sonreía con cinismo y tranquilidad, cayó en una crisis nerviosa, al igual que su madre. Tomó las dos oportunidades que tenía y desechó sus malos sentimientos.

Así era de extraño no verlo. Tan vacío y monótono, especialmente después de transcurrida una semana. No podía creer lo miserable que se sentía extrañarlo con esa fuerza e intensidad.

-¿Estos son los reportes?-le preguntó Horo Horo, quien estaba en su lugar.

-Es todo lo que necesitas saber-resumió de inmediato- ¿Procederás para llamar a la policía? Cada día sospechan de algo más.

Pino no dejaba de preguntar por cada diminuto detalle que ubicara documentos perdidos y malos manejos dentro de la empresa, pero todo eso ya lo había hallado el mismo día en que Tamao le confesara la verdad, estaba tan desesperada que lo único que pensó para distraerse y no ponerse sentimentalista fue eso, despejar sus dudas.

-Es cosa de Yoh-le dijo Horo Horo.

-Creo que no piensan igual las miles de familias que dependen de esta miserable empresa-objetó molesta.

-Da igual, Anna, limítate a hacer tus tareas, si se hunde esto, no es nuestro problema.

-¿Eso lo dice un empresario o un perdedor sentado en la silla del director? Idiota-le respondió furiosa.

Y salió de ahí antes de que él contestara cualquier cosa. Ambos lo eran, le había tendido a Yoh la información y las pruebas que necesitaba y el muy tonto las desperdiciaba yéndose de viaje a Houston.

-¿Ya le ha llegado el chisme?-preguntó su secretaria- Perdón, sé que no es de ese tipo.

-¿Cuál de todos? Mantenme informada.

-El jefe se va a casar esta semana-dijo finalmente la mujer.

Pasó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente. No quería oír nada relacionado, ya lo había escuchado de boca de Tamao tres días atrás, no quería nada más. Cerró los ojos y meditó antes de mirar el reloj.

-Apaga la luz al salir-le indicó a su secretaria y bajó al estacionamiento.

Su coche tenía esa ligera abolladura en la parte frontal, que le recordaba que aunque ese hombre quisiera ser imponente, había en él esa torpeza imperdible. Entonces notó algo extraño y un papel pegado al parabrisas.

Se acercó y lo despegó, sólo que no era nada, más que una simple propaganda de electrodomésticos. Arrugó el papel y lo tiró hecho una pequeña bola, misma que Yoh recogió a sus pies ¿Sería una ilusión? Algo parecía diferente a sus inusitadas alucinaciones. Y él sonrió.

-No es prudente tirar basura-dijo con un tono sereno.

Desvió su mirada, él no era una simple y vaga ilusión. Quitó los seguros de su auto y abrió la puerta para entrar, sólo que su voz la detuvo.

-No quiero ahuyentarte.

-No te tengo miedo, sólo no quiero verte.

-Sí, lo entiendo-aseveró él, mientras se acercaba hasta ella- ¿Sabes por qué me he ido?

-Para casarte-dijo sin pensarlo- Escuché el rumor y no me importa, ya lo superé.

Sonrió con melancolía y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno… sé que no te importa, yo sólo quería verte un momento-mencionó sereno y con una sutil sonrisa- Tenías razón, he creído en todos, me he equivocado tantas veces cuando tú eres el mayor acierto que he tenido en mi vida.

-Ya es tarde-respondió Anna.

-Lo sé, a veces la vida te da sorpresas, que simplemente no imaginas-argumentó el castaño- La vida es corta e imprevista y puedes no tener más oportunidades para remediar los errores.

Miró el suelo, no quería darle forma a una frase tan triste y melancólica como esa.

-Superémoslo, no fue casi nada-contestó con firmeza- Nos vemos mañana.

-Espera-dijo el castaño evitando que se subiera al coche por completo- Te he traído un regalo, espero que no me rechaces esto.

Enfrentó su mirada y sólo pudo ver unos cristalinos ojos, conmovidos por sus acciones. Se sintió extraña y notablemente confundida, más al notar que Yoh cargaba entre sus brazos un gato bebé.

Para cualquiera sería ajeno ver a un gran empresario como él sostener una criatura tan juguetona como esa. Yoh se acercó y colocó en sus manos la pequeña mascota.

-Esta es una de tus rarezas más sobresalientes-comentó Anna con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba al gato.

-Lo sé, sólo es un regalo y pensé en ti cuando lo miré en el vitral de una calle. Pequeño, fuerte, arrogante, pero tan delicado…

Ella se agachó y lo colocó dentro del coche.

-Gracias, no tenías que molestarte.

Yoh suspiró por la frialdad con que lo trataba. Y la necesidad que tenía de marcharse del lugar.

-Toma-le dijo al entregarle una bolsa café de papel- Tal vez… lo necesites.

-Puedo comprar el alimento, no te preocupes-negó de inmediato.

-Sólo tómalo, Anna-pronunció el castaño- Juro que después de esto te dejaré en paz si tú quieres, sólo si tú así lo deseas.

-De acuerdo, ahora dame espacio, quiero irme-contestó en forma evasiva tomando aquella bolsa.

Yoh se alejó y miró al suelo antes de comenzar a caminar. Era lo que cada uno debía hacer, no las tonterías que los habían llevado a vivir juntos. Arrancó el coche y desapareció por la calle. Su mente era necia y no deseaba borrar esa sensación de tristeza en su interior.

El pequeño animal se había acurrucado en un rincón del asiento y envuelto entre su propio pelo como bolita de peluche. Aparentemente se veía lindo y se detuvo en el parque para comprar alimento, si es que lo necesitaría, aunque primero deseó saber qué contenía esa bolsa de papel.

-Vaya y por una pelota tanta insistencia-se quejó la rubia al abrirla- Y la nota de cuanto le costó…

Sólo que esa no era una nota, no había números, ni precios, era una simple hoja de papel con letras. Una carta. Y la dobló de inmediato. Pensó por un breve instante tirarla por la ventana, pero… su inconsciente no deseaba ser tan radical.

Tomó aire y fijó su atención en la calle transitada. El sol parecía ocultarse en el horizonte y el calor de primavera cedía lentamente al aire acondicionado que revolvía su cabello levemente. No postergaría nada, incluso si se trataba de él.

Desdobló la hoja y miró en su punta izquierda la fecha. Una semana exactamente. Y su nombre precediéndola.

-Anna…-comenzó a leer con atención- Sé que soy una de tus peores pesadillas, un hombre que sólo te ha traído lagrimas dolor, incluso más de los que una mujer normal está acostumbrada a soportar, pero quiero decirte algo…

"Contigo a mi lado nunca me sentí solo. La primera vez que te vi, en verdad, Anna… despertaste algo especial. Es tonto decir que de la vista nace el amor, pero sabemos de antemano que tonterías he cometido muchas, pero tú has sido la mejor de todas.

Conocí a la mujer con la que me entendía a la perfección, que me hacía sentir pleno, feliz… estuve a lado de una gran mujer y la dejé ir una vez por las mentiras de otros, por no creer. Aunque el mundo crea que eres de hierro, te vea como una mujer fuerte e independiente, nunca he conocido a nadie con tanta dulzura y un corazón más puro, que no se detiene ante nada.

Sé que no puedo devolverte una sonrisa por cada lágrima que has derramado por mí, mucho menos cuando sé lo que es sufrir la pérdida de un ser amado. Tú me has perdido tantas veces y no ha sido de forma física, pero siempre te aferraste a mí. Aun cuando estuve perdido en mi arrogancia siempre has estado ahí para traerme de vuelta, así es que en este día, en este momento, te entrego el resto de mi vida a ti.

Tú siempre creíste en mí, y ahora yo creo en ti. Porque cuando crees en alguien no es durante un minuto, o sólo por un momento, no, es para siempre."

Finalizó la carta y giró a ver al gato y el listón que llevaba amarrado al cuello. Alcanzó a limpiar una de sus lágrimas antes de cargar al pequeño animal en sus brazos para girar el lazo. Y ahí, oculto entre la placa, estaba una diminuta bolsa color negra. Desató el collar, tal y como apuntaba al final de la carta y se sorprendió de ver un anillo dentro, y al reverso de la placa una leyenda.

-Cásate conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

N/A: Próximo capítulo… el final y se acaba la historia con el epilogo, de éste dependen muchas cosas. Espero que esta trama les haya agradado, creo que en un fic próximo veremos a Yoh igual de imponente, pero no adelanto nada, disfruten lo que queda.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Beautiful'Silence00, Katsumi Kurosawa, the mystic poetry, nani27, FAN ALL, Itako Ana Tenshi, ioakane19, annita asakura,** **HouRayKen, y al Bichito del infiernogro alias Seyram Fallen . **


	19. Capítulo Final

Notas Iniciales: Aquí puntualizamos lo último de esta historia, la nota larga la encontrarán en mi página personal, ahora disfruten de este último capítulo dedicado a quien me hace la vida imposible todos los días.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Final<strong>

Alcanzó a tocar la urna donde estaban guardadas las cenizas de Yohmei, quien había agonizado unas cuantas horas antes de fallecer y morir en un país extranjero. El metal estaba frío, al igual que su mano, tanto como las lágrimas que brotaban de sus mejillas.

Levantó su mirada y contempló la serie de fotografías, aquellas en las que todavía mantenía un matrimonio feliz, sin engaños e infidelidades. Encendió el viejo aparato musical y sonrió a la sutil ironía de su vida.

Las ceremonias ya la tenían cansada, aun sin que la prensa lo supiera, ya no quería enfrentarse a la cruel realidad. Yohmei se había marchado de una forma estrepitosa y ella sin poder siquiera despedirse.

Ni siquiera el fresco aire del jardín podía calmar esa incesante sensación de desesperación, excepto cuando la vio a ella caminar hacia esa silla en la que estaba descansando.

-¿A qué vienes?-le preguntó con la rudeza y desprecio que sentía por ella, más en ese momento.

-Sólo vine a verte, Kino-respondió Anna sentándose en el césped- Antes, siempre querías que viniera por cualquier cosa.

Acarició el pequeño gato en sus piernas y él jugueteo con esa pelota verde que Yoh había incluido en el paquete. Era tan contraria esa emoción a la que veía en Kino.

-Lárgate, no eres bienvenida en mi casa.

-Me iré, sólo venía a ver cómo estabas. A pesar de todas las cosas que me has hecho, me siento agradecida contigo por dos cosas: gracias a ti pude estudiar y gracias a ti pude saber lo que era sentirse nuevamente querida.

Kino se rió con ironía y dejó de lado su pena.

-Eso crees tú. Y me da lástima que lo pienses así, ojala te hubieses podrido en un orfanato. Yohmei se murió odiándote, y yo también, Anna…

Tomó la esfera que mordía su gato naranja y la arrojó a una distancia prudente, pero claro Yoh tenía razón, era bastante peculiar en su carácter y no se movió por el objeto. Podía concentrarse en eso, era más interesante que escuchar las barbaridades de Kino, pero sentía nostalgia por ese momento.

-Abuela Kino, aunque tú me odies, y a pesar de que yo también lo hice, te diré... que no tengo sentimientos por ti. Sea lo que sea, las cosas que has planeado para destruirme, lo acepto todo. No tengo miedo a tus amenazas, porque sé que al final no harás nada que no haya pasado enfrente de mí. Y con lo único que podías lastimarme, está lejos, fuera de tu alcance.

-¡Claro que puedo destruirte, Anna!-gritó exasperada al verla levantarse con tranquilidad.

-Siempre has podido, Kino, desde que era una niña. Pero ahora ya no. He venido a darte mi pésame y a decirte adiós. No te amargues la vida pensando en mí, porque yo no lo haré en ti- respondió dejándole una tarjeta con un número y un sobre largo- Fausto averiguó un hospital que puede darte un tratamiento para alargar tu vida. Es decisión tuya vivir o morir. No esperes más respuesta de mí, e impón las demandas que quieras, no me importa. Soy una mujer libre.

Se agachó y recogió entre sus brazos a su pequeño acompañante. Era increíble sentir esa paz interior, mientras notaba cómo varios ahí, se desmoronaban.

-Adiós Kino.

No obstante, cuando caminaba hacia la oficina de policía, reflexionaba las miles de personas que sufrirían por la pérdida de la empresa, ya que según los documentos que Anna había localizado o… bien, el fin justifica los medios, tenía las pruebas, pero la empresa se estaba cayendo sin el soporte de Pino.

En todas las circunstancias perdía, a menos que él asumiera todo el gasto, pero aún con toda su fortuna, no sabía si podría sufragar todas las perdidas hasta ver recuperado el dinero que fue hurtado. Su abuelo confiaba ciegamente en él, lo había hecho y lo hizo hasta el día de su muerte.

-De toda la familia, abuelo, tú has sido el más… tranquilo-aludió con cierta tristeza.

-Es todo señor Asakura, ¿está seguro que desea ser sigiloso? No es cualquier cosa el robo, dejó una empresa millonaria en la ruina.

-Sí, lo hizo-aseveró él- Pero créame, me dará mucho gusto saber que ella lo va a ver de frente y no en un periódico.

El hombre miró todos los documentos y después al empresario.

-Los vigilaremos de cerca, se lo aseguro-le dijo con firmeza y él le sonrió.

-Gracias-finalizó el castaño con un gesto de empatía.

Salió y contempló la tranquila noche. Y buscó entre sus bolsillos la llave del hotel en el que se quedaba desde ese día. Era triste saber que al final, las cosas iban componiéndose lentamente, y sin estar presente en todo. La noticia de la muerte de su abuelo seguramente se corría como pólvora ahora y agradecía eternamente haber pasado su duelo lejos de ese ambiente hostil.

Subió al auto y encendió el motor. Por su mente pasaban muchas ideas para cambiar la situación económica de la empresa, pero sobre todo, su enfoque estaba en ella. De Anna dependía lo que haría de su vida, o al menos la parte más fundamental. La rubia, después de todo, había solucionado algunos de sus problemas.

Sonrió con melancolía y entregó la llave al encargado del hotel. Nada mejor que contemplar la pista de aterrizaje, observar lo fácil que se elevaban los aviones. Era el ambiente al que pertenecía y en el que debía quedarse por el bien de todos.

Encendió la luz y dejó el saco en el sofá. Pronto tendría que comprar una casa o un departamento para dejar de vivir en hoteles lujosos de paso, al menos de eso modo encontraría una estabilidad momentánea. Sirvió una copa y miró el enorme ventanal, sin fijarse en nada más que el paisaje.

-Si tan sólo…- dijo con melancolía al dar un paso atrás y escuchar un maullido de dolor- Perdón… ¿perdón? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La sorpresa no cabía en él, sobre todo porque no veía a Anna por ningún sitio. Tomó al animal en sus brazos y sobó con cuidado la patita lastimada.

-Perdona, no quería pisarte- dijo con arrepentimiento y decepción por no encontrarla- Así que… siempre no quiso adoptarte.

Sonrió con tristeza. Abrazó al gato y dejó escapar un ligero suspiro. Aunque era la última prueba, la única sincera que sentía poder pasar, la sensación de derrota no invadió su orgullo, sino sus emociones. Dejó escapar una lágrima al ver perdido lo único que tenía significado.

El gato se movió. Jugueteó con la tela del sillón y dejó sonar el cascabel que llevaba en el cuello colgando. Era curioso escuchar su sonido, porque no recordaba en absoluto habérselo puesto.

Entonces lo tomó y lo volteó para quitarle el listón, que no era en absoluto el que llevaba esa mañana. Ni una respuesta, un escrito, nada. Tal vez mantener la esperanza era malo, tanto que quería verla donde no existía. Al menos eso pensaba hasta notar un sobre blanco encima de la mesa.

Aquello no lo recordaba, así que cuando lo abrió se sorprendió de ver estudios y finalmente una hoja con un círculo en rojo. Limpió el rastro de sus lágrimas para leer con detenimiento ese examen sanguíneo y la pequeña acotación de Anna a un costado.

-Vas a ser padre-leyó con un nudo en su garganta-Padre...

Bien, ahora quisiera o no, debía hablar con ella, esa no era una noticia que se ocultara así de simple, era un ser que dependería de ambos. Ahora y siempre. Se levantó y al hacerlo una nota más pequeña cayó de sobre. Un papel que había pasado por alto.

-"Todos dicen que soy estúpida, Fausto me lo dijo una vez. Yo lo veo cada vez que mencionaba que eras parte de mi vida, al menos de la primera parte de ella…

Pero la vida está destinada a ser un poco desordenada. Tenemos las cosas a nuestro alcance y a veces somos demasiado inmaduros para notarlo. Yo no recuerdo con exactitud nuestro primer encuentro, ni siquiera cuando me diste el primer beso. Pero sí puedo recordar el momento en que dejé que me robarás la razón, porque eso has hecho, te has llevado mi cordura.

Fausto dice que en cuestiones de amor, sólo se comete una estupidez como el matrimonio si se está realmente preparado para asumir la responsabilidad. Sólo te alistas si es la única cosa que puedes imaginar estar haciendo con la persona que amas.

Yoh, he estado esperando por ti mucho tiempo. Probablemente me cansé de hacerlo hace meses, sin embargo, eres mi hogar, y eres mi verdadero amor, y soy tuya y lo seré para siempre, sin importar las consecuencias que pueda traer una respuesta afirmativa a tu propuesta"

Sonrió. Francamente no sabía si era la adrenalina u otra cosa, pero bajó corriendo al lobby y sin querer resbaló por el suelo liso. Era un grandísimo tonto, en buena hora se le ocurría caerse, cuando debería estar de nuevo en el coche. Sólo que antes de levantarse, miró los pies de una mujer postrarse delante de él y lentamente se agachó hasta mirarlo de frente.

-Torpe como siempre-mencionó Anna, ocultando una relajada y feliz sonrisa.

-¿Es verdad?- respondió el castaño conmovido al mirarla detenidamente.

-Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, ¿es verdad todo lo que dices en un papel o sólo he hecho el ridículo?

-Jamás he dicho algo tan cierto como todo lo que te he escrito-confesó con serenidad- Perdón si te lastime, estoy arrepentido de todo, excepto de haber vivido contigo.

Ella le observó con un gesto curioso y lo ayudó a levantarse. Entonces acomodó un mechón de su cabello que caía en su frente.

-¿Quién es Tamao Tamamura, Yoh?

-La verdad, no lo sé-pronunció acercándose a ella- ¿Nos importa ahora? Yo no creo.

-¿Y qué importa?-preguntó cuando sintió su mano sobre su mejilla.

-Tu respuesta. ¿Voy a ser padre? ¿Quieres… casarte conmigo?

Bajó su mirada un momento y después simplemente se acercó a su rostro para besarlo en los labios con una esporádica caricia. Entonces se separó un momento y le mostró el anillo en su mano derecha

-¿Eso es un sí?-cuestionó emocionado.

- Es para siempre-dijo con serenidad mientras él se acercaba para besarla.

Era imposible negar que aquello no le provocaba llorar. Era lo que más deseaba y ahora que lo tenía no sabía cómo mostrar su emoción más que besarlo con la intensidad con que él lo hacía.

-Gracias, Anna, te juro que no tendrás que volver a perdonarme de nuevo-añadió con ternura- Cásate conmigo ahora mismo.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Ahora-contestó con firmeza-Antes de que alguien se arrepienta.

Contempló la hora y el reloj anunciando lo importante de esa reunión. No sólo había quedado con Yoh para anunciar su compromiso ante los más elitistas, sino que había preparado una cena en verdad de gala, a pesar de que Kino y Keiko aún seguían llorando la muerte de Yohmei.

-Podrías tener más recato, tampoco somos millonarios, sólo tenemos la fachada-se acercó Keiko a reclamar por el servicio tan caro que había contratado para la cena en casa- Mi padre lleva dos semanas muerto y nosotros estamos festejando, eso se verá mal.

-Pues a tu madre le da igual-se quejó él- Además, Tamao tiene demasiado dinero, puede pagar las deudas de la empresa si quiere.

-Deja de ser tan cínico, Mikki. Ya le hemos sacado demasiado dinero nosotros como para que Yoh solucione también los problemas que dejamos.

-No pensabas eso hace un mes que te lo propuse.

Y apretó sus puños. Sabía que era una miserable, por todo lo que había hecho, Anna estaba comprometida en un fraude que ella y Kino habían encaminado, se había ocupado de crearle una mala imagen en el ámbito empresarial acudiendo a cada reunión para esparcir chismes. Ambas había diseñado todo para hundirla en el escándalo público, sólo que ahora ya no estaba del todo convencida.

-Estoy arrepentida-confesó horrorizada- Tú no lo entiendes porque no sabes lo que se siente perder a tu padre.

-No, pero ya perdí un hijo-le recordó con dureza- No quiero perder a Yoh, yo sólo aseguro su futuro.

-Sólo lo estás manipulando.

-Keiko, yo te he aceptado con todos los defectos que puedas tener. Jamás te he engañado y a cambio debías de ayudarme a juntar dinero, porque si Yoh decide sacarnos de la partida, seremos pobres.

Bajo la mirada y contempló a Tamao relacionándose con medio mundo y glorificando que la cena de compromiso era magnifica, exceptuando por un pequeño detalle: Yoh seguía ausente. Pronto notó que se acercó hasta ella.

-Keiko, estoy preocupada, Yoh no llega.

-Llegara, no te angusties-contestó Mikihisa- No te dejaría plantada.

-Tienes razón-respondió nerviosa ante todas esas miradas- ¿Qué le ocurre a la abuela?

-Sigue deprimida, no le hagas caso-contestó Mikihisa.

Entonces pudo vislumbrar a Yoh en la entrada de la casa y suspiró de alivio, uno que duró realmente poco. Tamao giró su rostro, sólo que no encontró palabras para definir la imagen que contemplaba. Su prometido llevaba de la mano a Anna y una impecable sonrisa que sólo de irradiaba felicidad.

Tomó una copa de champagne y le ofreció una segunda a Anna, mientras le quitaba el exquisito abrigo. Pudo haber reclamado, pero tan pronto como Yoh saludó a un importante empresario de china, se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Hola familia-pronunció en un tono cándido- Y Tamao.

-¿Qué significa esto, Yoh?-preguntó Mikihisa en un tono fuera del común.

-¿Por qué Yoh? Tú has dicho que esta inmunda mujer…

-¡Calla Tamao!-la interrumpió con brusquedad en un tono nada amable- Vine por dos motivos y uno de ellos te incluye a ti, pero antes déjenme presentarles… a mi esposa.

Anna sonrió y se jactó de alegría al ver el rostro azul de Tamao con la sola mención, especialmente por el anillo que llevaba en su mano.

-Anna Asakura-dijo con orgullo el castaño.

-Así es-afirmó Anna- Nos hemos casado.

Su mirada conectó con la de él e Yoh transmitió un gesto genuino de complicidad.

-Perdón por no habértelo dicho, Tamao, me parece que era más romántico hacer una celebración privada entre nosotros, no este show ridículo, en el que estoy seguro, todos saben el motivo de la reunión.

-Yoh-se escandalizó su madre mientras los ojos de Tamao se nublaron de rabia y coraje.

-Y no intentes amenazarme-le advirtió Yoh, sobre todo cuando ella intentó pegarle una bofetada.

Su mano había agarrado bruscamente el brazo de la mujer y así, enfrente de todos la soltó sin ninguna delicadeza mientras tomaba la mano de Anna.

-No he pedido su aprobación, de hecho, esta será la última vez que nos volvamos a ver-añadió el castaño- Haremos nuestra vida lejos de ustedes.

-¡No puedes hacerlo…!-interrumpió Mikihisa.

-Puede y quiere- respondió Anna con dureza- Y Tamao, salúdame a Pino.

Y su sorpresa se vio reflejada cuando varios policías se adentraron a la fiesta de forma intempestiva. Yoh apartó a la rubia a un costado mientras todos veían con sorpresa como la jovial mujer era llevada con esposas a una patrulla.

-Bien, parece que la fiesta terminó temprano-se burló Anna.

-Vamos, no seas tan mala-se quejó entre risas el castaño, especialmente por el susto de sus padres, ya que al leer los cargos, ellos también podrían haber entrado dentro del proceso legal- Es una lástima que a pesar de todo, me duela saber que mis padres son demasiado interesados.

-Eso no debe deprimirte, tú serás un buen padre-dijo besando sus labios- Te espero afuera, ya que todos se están marchando.

Horrorizados, escandalizados, qué más podría ser si los anfitriones habían salido huyendo, todos menos su abuela que seguía postrada en una silla de ruedas, mirando una vieja fotografía de la mesa de madera.

-Abuela…-le llamó Yoh un tanto extrañado de verla derrotada.

-Vete de aquí, no quiero verte, me has traicionado al casarte con esa-dijo enfadada- Estás muerto para mí.

-Lo sé-respondió con pesar.

Al menos Anna ya no estaba para ver el comportamiento de la anciana para con él.

-Entonces lárgate de aquí, llévate lo que quieras, esto de todos modos se va a pudrir, tú y ese… niño-dijo con rencor.

-Era lo que tú querías.

-No, no era lo que yo quería, era lo que tu abuelo quería. Yo sólo deseaba que Anna sufriera cuando le arrebataras al niño, que si tú no te atrevías, tu abuelo lo haría, le habría quitado al niño.

Cerró los ojos y evocó la imagen del anciano.

-No lo haría, Abuela. En primera porque yo le expliqué la verdad de Anna poco antes de morir y en segunda, porque yo no se lo hubiese permitido. Me creías cobarde para tener un hijo, más para casarme, veme ahora, te dije que no permitiría que la dañaras más.

-A mi muerte…

-No, abuela, a tu muerte estarás sola-le respondió Yoh- Pudiste habernos tenido a tu lado a los dos, te habríamos cuidado, pero tú misma has labrado tu propio camino, ojala no te arrepientas en tu lecho de muerte.

-No me sermonees.

-No lo hago, sólo digo la verdad- contestó con pesar- Adiós abuela y… no te mueras pronto, dame tiempo de disfrutar un periodo de paz con mi esposa.

Sabía que eso sólo la haría rabiar, pero era franco en sus ideas, tanto como Anna con él. Miró a Tamao llorando desconsolada en el coche y no sintió lastima como le comentaba a la rubia, simplemente era una sensación de libertad ver todo concluido.

Se acercó a Anna y tocó su hombro desnudo.

-¿Todo acabó?

-No-negó la rubia- Aun queda lo más difícil: reconstruir todo.

-Cierto-afirmó Yoh con más esperanza- ¿Tienes miedo de Kino?

-Antes sí, ahora lo dudo-confesó mostrándole las llaves del porche que le había regalado por su boda- Yo manejo.

Cómo si en verdad no lo hiciera siempre, juraba que amaba ese coche con locura, con una muy evidente. Sonrió, si ella era feliz, él no objetaba nada. Acomodó su asiento y dejó que los llevase a su nuevo hogar, un departamento de lujo amueblado en un estilo moderno y acogedor.

-Bien, tú manejaste de regreso, ahora voy yo-le dijo besando su cuello por detrás.

-¿Y qué quieres, Asakura?-le preguntó al sentir sus manos apoderarse de su cintura.

-Ya sabes que quiero-susurró al oído- Te quiero en mi cama, desnuda, y totalmente despeinada.

-¿Fantaseando de nuevo en horas de trabajo?- cuestionó mientras desvestía lentamente a su esposo.

Yoh soltó su cabello, introduciendo sus dedos en la sedosidad de las rubias hilachas. Sus labios se fundieron con los suyos en una caricia erótica que terminó por dejarla en la cama, sin una sola prenda encima.

Su lengua pasó por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos y aprisionarlos con lujuria en su boca. Se derretía ante su tacto y sobre todo cuando él pedía a gritos que algo más candente. Le sonrió con complicidad cuando el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos acabó con la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Te tardas mucho, Yoh-se quejó Anna.

Sin embargo, él había parado repentinamente.

-Es que me he olvidado de algo-dijo abriendo el cajón de su cómoda, para sacar de ahí una pequeña cajita.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó ella, no obstante al abrirlo una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Te dije que trataría de hacerte sonreír por cada lágrima que derramaste por mí, pues bien, este es… mi primer regalo. Feliz primera semana de casados, Anna.

Y aunque sonara cursi, y tuviese aun la calentura por los cielos, disfrutar de ese pequeño detalle le parecía adecuado para el momento. Tomó la caja entre sus manos mientras Yoh la abrazaba y pegaba su cuerpo al de ella.

-A ellos les hubiese encantado conocerte, a pesar de lo arrogante, bruto y bestia que te volviste-dijo con firmeza cuando tomó en sus dedos el relicario con la foto de sus padres- Gracias…

-De nada-respondió el castaño regresando a esa ardiente interrupción- Sólo estoy aprendiendo a quererte.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos especiales:<strong> **mitsuki96, Asakura Keiko, mick, DjPuMa13g, lovehao, Beautiful'Silence00, Katsumi Kurosawa, annita-fic, alee, Anna Asakura Inverse, Vanessa Mae, DarK aLizZ, clau17, Titaa, Majo-Sonolu, Lolip, anna 04, the mystic poetry, nani27, FAN ALL,** **Haruko Hinako, Itako Ana Tenshi, ioakane19, annita asakura,** **HouRayKen, Bichito del infiernogro y a la chica Lime, que nada más de lime no tuvo nada y que se hace llamar mi peor pesadilla. **


	20. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

La suavidad de su tersa piel era una sensación a la que estaría acostumbrada toda su vida si el momento durara para siempre. Apoyó y rozó su mejilla con la de Hana en un gesto que lo hizo sonreír y volver a poner la letra en el lugar equivocado.

-Es la A-le dijo con suavidad mientras su mano tocaba la de él.

-Aaaa-pronunció el niño revolviendo las piezas.

Y entonces giró su cabeza para besarla en la mejilla, solía hacerlo a menudo, en un gesto en el que imitaba a Yoh. Hana rozó su nariz contra su mejilla y rió mientras sostenía la vocal que estaba enseñándole.

-¡Oh… eres un amor!-dijo extrañamente conmocionada por los sentimientos que ese bebé le provocaba.

Acarició su carita antes de sonreírle y sentarse definitivamente en la alfombra, donde estaba esa mesa de juegos especial para él.

-¡Pero qué… tierna te ves! ¡Hasta pensé que me había equivocado de oficina-exclamó Horo Horo- Es que hasta pareces una madre.

Apartó su cabello largo para poder verlo con mayor claridad, sobre todo cuando Hana intentó tomar un mechón. Sostuvo sus manos y lo sentó en sus piernas para que continuara jugando.

-Bueno por si no lo notaste hace muchos meses, estuve redonda redonda- ironizó sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí, súper gordísima, cómo olvidarlo-comentó entregándole un sobre en sus manos y sentándose en el suelo con ambos rubios- Y tu hijo sigue viéndome feo.

-No te extrañes, hasta Yoh padece de sus desplantes de vez en cuando-mencionó parando a su pequeño- Ahora Hana, juega tu solo, mamá tiene que leer un papel.

-Nooo-dijo con un puchero en su rostro.

-Sí-afirmó Horo Horo jalando su mano para sentarlo en sus piernas- Además, yo soy más divertido, que ella.

-Eso quisieras, Horokeu-le espetó la rubia mientras se levantaba con cuidado para no mostrar de más.

Abrió el sobre y no pudo ver más después de que su secretaria entrara con una serie de documentos y que aunado a ello le entregara una caja con un bocadillo para el pequeño Hana.

-Señora, su teléfono no para de sonar, tiene dos citas que si sigue un momento más aquí, va a llegar tarde-dijo totalmente estresada.

-Lo sé, hablé con el director de la primera y la cancelé, pensé que te había llegado esa notificación.

-¡En serio! ¡Es decir que tengo la agenda mal estructurada! ¡No! ¡El señor va a matarme, me dijo que le pasara su agenda de a semana!

Hana posó las manos sobre sus oídos y no tenía buena pinta en su cara, por lo que Anna tomó de su escritorio una de esas pastillas que se tomaba para la jaqueca.

-Tranquila, estás muy alterada y alteras a mi hijo-mencionó un tanto ajena a la situación- Tómatela y ya después te paso el acomodo que hice, por lo pronto sólo iré a la cita de las tres.

-Oh… lo siento Hana, no quería alterarte-se disculpó de inmediato- Pero el teléfono no deja de sonar. El señor Yoh le ha llamado veinte veces.

-No lo dudo-respondió con una sutil e invisible sonrisa- ¿Puedes mandarle esto a mi abogado? Dile que tiene todo mi poder para representarme en todos los sentidos más extensos.

Hana caminó y aunque torpemente lo hacía, se sostuvo de la mesa para avanzar a la salida de la oficina de su madre. Horo Horo se levantó y estiró su espalda para tomar ese sobre entre sus manos.

-¿Aún sigues con las demandas?

-Kino sigue con las demandas, yo hace tiempo que dejé de atender personalmente eso, estoy cansada y no tengo…

-Tiempo-completó la secretaria- Tiene una cena de lujo esta noche, los acreedores de una nueva empresa que quieren comprar aquí…

-Pero esto es serio, Anna-dijo Horo Horo- Comprobó un fraude en tu contra.

Rodó los ojos y buscó con la mirada su pequeño e inquieto hijo. Vamos, era la segunda en el día que se lo hacía.

-¿Lo dejaste ir?-preguntó con una voz en verdad temible-Tienes suerte que yo no esté de humor para despedir gente.

Horo Horo tragó saliva cuando observó a Anna y a su secretaria salir, la primera buscando hasta por debajo de los escritorios de los pasillos y la segunda recogiendo todos los papeles que tenían para la rubia.

-¿Alguien vio a mi bebé?-preguntó a todas las mujeres que fungían como secretarias y absolutamente todas, le señalaron la puerta de Kanna.

-Ve a la oficina y lleva mi bolso y los juguetes de Hana al coche, también asegúrate de traer aquí el almuerzo de mi hijo.

-De acuerdo-respondió de inmediato y desapareció por el pasillo.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta del departamento de relaciones, su peor pesadilla, y es que simplemente Kanna no la toleraba. Sin embargo, a él lo amaba con locura, cada vez que Hana se perdía, siempre llegaba a ella.

-Increíble ironía, ¿no lo crees?-dijo con dureza a la mujer que cargaba y jugaba con su hijo.

-No lo creo, tú eres un caso extraordinario, tienes todo en orden, pero a este pequeño querubín no puedes tenerlo sentado-comentó alzándolo en el aire- Lo amo, quiero quedármelo.

-Ten los tuyos, Kanna.

-Ya te dije cuál es la solución, que venga Yoh y me haga uno.

Cruzó los brazos y su gesto no era de felicidad, tal vez podía dejarle a Hana un día, una semana si quería, pero a Yoh jamás. Pronto llego su secretaria y puso sobre el escritorio la caja de dibujos en la que el chef mandaba la comida de Hana.

-Gracias, Zria-le dijo a su asistente- Ahora, si quieres que Yoh venga y te haga un bebé tienes que darle de comer primero a este bebé.

-Seguro, déjamelo, yo lo cuidaré-aseveró Kanna, mientras Zria la veía con lastima.

-De acuerdo, regresaré para llevármelo a mi junta. Cuídate, gatito-le dijo mandándole un beso con la mano.

-Qué varonil para un niño tan fuerte de carácter-se burló Birshmach de un sobrenombre tan cursi para un niño que a leguas se veía que era más que un minino.

-Le tenía celos a mi gato, se enojaba cada vez que lo mimaba un poco, así que solucione el problema de la manera más diplomática posible-contestó relajada- Ahora vámonos, Zria.

Ambas salieron y le entregó la llave donde guardaba todo el papeleo de trámites y demandas de Kino. Ella ya comenzaba a cansarse de esa situación, sobre todo cuando tenía que acudir al juzgado a declarar.

Bajó y notó que el comedor estaba lleno como de costumbre, se acercó a la barra, sólo que antes de pedir siquiera una charola, el chef salió airoso de su cocina.

-Señora Anna, ya le he dicho que yo personalmente le llevo su comida a la oficina-informó el hombre barrigón.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo repiten a diario, pero odio quedarme encerrada en la oficina-contestó molesta mientras tomaba un tazón de gelatina verde- Espero que a Hana le agrade el nuevo menú, ese niño es muy peculiar.

-Igual que la madre-añadió Yoh.

El chef desvió la mirada ante esa curiosa sonrisa del directivo de la empresa, y entró a la cocina dejando a ambos en completa soledad. Anna tomó la cuchara y comió un trozo de gelatina mientas lo contemplaba. Después de tres días, era obvio que extrañaba verlo.

-¿Qué hace mi directora financiera comiendo abajo cuando su hijo está arriba?

-Lo mismo que hace el director general de esta empresa, hacer lo que me venga en gana-respondió sin ningún tapujo.

-Vaya… así que ya empezamos con la rebeldía-comentó rodeándola y caminando en su perímetro- Veamos, el diez por ciento de los empleados conoce o ha visto alguna vez a Hana; cuarenta por ciento de los hombres de la empresa viene aquí para ver a una mujer; setenta por ciento de ellos cree que Anna Kyouyama se ve sexy con esa falda tan estrecha.

-Y el cien por ciento sabe que estás casado con ella-refutó la rubia de inmediato cuando él tomó la cuchara y comió lentamente un trozo más de la gelatina.

-Exacto-respondió Yoh- Te heche de menos.

-No lo creo, te fuiste sin avisarme.

-Le avise a Hana-excusó el castaño- Culpa de él si no te lo dijo.

Arrebató de sus dedos el cubierto y siguió comiendo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde el chef preparaba lo que pensaba subirle para acompañar a Hana en la oficina.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero Hana no habla todavía, estábamos practicando.

-¿Oh, en serio?

-Sí, pero eso no quita lo feo de tus acciones-contestó ella señalando un plato de verduras con queso derretido- Sólo eso, estoy a dieta.

-Es que te tenía una sorpresa-añadió Yoh tomándola de la mano- Si Hana está siendo cuidado por alguien más, por qué no te tomas un respiro conmigo.

Dejó el tazón vacío en la mesa de metal y enfrentó su mirada.

-Porque eres genial para agendar fiestas por lo menos cada mes, esos son nuestros respiros.

-Ah, pero te encanta presumir que eres mi esposa ante la sociedad-la señaló divertido.

-Bien… sí, me gusta, ¿qué tiene de malo? Me enorgullece.

-Y a mí me enorgulleces tú-admitió- ¿Me acompañas esta noche a cerrar un negocio? Estamos a un paso de sacar la empresa a flote. Y después tu y yo en la bañera…

-Con Hana adentro-añadió la rubia- No se le escapa una a ese niño.

De acuerdo, tenía que idear una estrategia perfecta y a media noche, aunque debía de ir a trabajar al día siguiente y estaría cansado, peor que agotado…

-¡Anna!- escuchó el grito de Kanna y contempló a la rubia soltar un suspiro- Vaya, diría que eso fue record.

Sonrió con sutileza ante la broma de Yoh.

-Heredó sin duda tu bestialidad-argumentó Kyouyama al notar la pronta cercanía de Yoh- ¿En verdad piensas besarme?

-Por supuesto-contestó rozando sus labios, pero antes de siquiera aprisionarlos, Hana jaló su cabello- ¡Ay!

Kanna lo sostenía entre sus brazos y Hana pidió inmediatamente lo de su madre, aunque claro, Yoh lo iterceptó en ese traspase.

-¿Problemas de niñera?-preguntó el castaño mirando fijamente a su hijo- Porque tengo esa sensación.

-Acaba de tirarme todo el papeleo de un año a la basura-dijo nerviosa, o mejor dicho, bastante estupefacta.

-Olvide decirte que por algo, este jovencito trabaja todo el día en esta empresa-comentó la rubia- Y también acude a eventos, reuniones de trabajo, aunque claro, nosotros nos damos nuestro tiempo para sus cosas de niño de igual modo.

-Pues todo tuyo-respondió Kanna marchándose del lugar.

-Vaya cosa…-mencionó Yoh preocupado- ¿Cómo has estado mi pequeño? ¿Has extrañado a tu padre? Bueno por tu cara diría que no mucho.

-Noooo.

Anna se acercó y le hizo cosquillas en el estómago logrando que se carcajeara en brazos de su padre.

-Claro que sí, entre él y Matamune no dejaban de llorar al ver que no venías de regreso- lo delató la rubia, aunque al escucharla, Hana cruzó sus brazos y se puso serio.

Yoh lo acunó entre sus brazos y sonrió.

-Genial, me he vuelto a sentir padre de nuevo, pero… quería pedirte, a parte de la cena de esta noche si me podías acompañar a un lugar especial.

-Claro, no necesitas decírmelo-respondió de inmediato, personalmente por el rostro decepcionante que llevaba consigo- ¿Cancelo todas mis citas?

-Ya las he cancelado por ti, acabo de subir con Zria para hablar de eso, espero que no te moleste-afirmó sacando de su bolsillo una pelota de plástico del tamaño de su mano- Toma Hana.

-No me molesta, aunque prefiero que me avises de todos los movimientos, o harás que sospeche de ti-le advirtió en una forma nada amistosa, que incluso Hana miró con lástima a Yoh- Hablo en serio Asakura…- entonces el niño se entristeció- Asakura mayor, él, no tú.

Aclaró a su hijo que la veía mucho más recompuesto. Tomó las bolsas de comida y las subió al coche mientras Hana me mostraba extasiado su nuevo juguete con monitos en su interior. Yoh se notaba demasiado pensativo, tanto que incluso temía que fuera algo malo.

-Anna, ¿por qué no me dijiste lo de las demandas?

Y eso sin duda la agarró por sorpresa. No quería involucrarlo en pleitos legales, que ni siquiera ella atendía personalmente.

-No tonterías, no vale la pena hablar de eso.

-Sí lo vale, la abuela consiguió papeles que validan tu fraude a la empresa, aunque ello lo haya hecho Keiko-refutó con seriedad- Te odia mucho.

Calló y observó el hospital en el que se había detenido. Entonces dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y giró a verla.

-Hace tres días fui a verla, tu abogado acudió a mí y me dijo todo el papeleo que estaba metiendo Kino en todo esto. Me preocupe, Anna, pero tú seguías callada… entiendo tu fortaleza, la admiro, puedo idolatrarte por tantas y tantas cosas, excepto por no permitir que te cuide.

Entonces tocó con suavidad su mejilla.

- Estoy aquí contigo y créeme, siempre lo estaré-puntualizó con tristeza- Si quieres llorar, reír, golpear a alguien, aquí estoy yo para saberlo. No importa el problema que sea, incluso si yo te he causado el problema. Déjame protegerte.

Cerró sus ojos y él la besó lentamente, aun a pesar de estr Hana entre sus brazos. Sí tenía esa presión encima, pero para ella era más importante estar con su familia y salir adelante, no estancarse en la problemática banal de Kino.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-le preguntó tocando con su mano libre su cabello.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hacerme sentir tranquila con unas palabras.

Hana miró a sus padres y la cercanía que tenían uno con el otro, le incomodaba, como siempre, pero calló al ver los ojos brillosos de su madre.

-Yo haría todo por ti- aseguró con firmeza- Todo…

Observó el roce de sus labios y cómo pasaba con facilidad de los brazos de la rubia al castaño, quien le indicó a Anna a donde debía dirigirse. Entonces ella entró y pasó directo a la habitación de la anciana.

Kino estaba conectada a dos aparatos y su tez se veía pálida, como en las últimas veces que tuvo que enfrentarla en juicio. Sólo que en esta ocasión, su estado era realmente grave.

-Ella se puso mal cuando discutimos, la llevé con el médico que te dijo Fausto, pero su necedad la llevó hasta ese punto, porque su enfermedad ya ha avanzado demasiado- evocó las palabras de Yoh justo antes de llamarla.

Mas no tuvo que hacerlo, porque lentamente abrió los ojos y la observó con ese odio contenido.

-Lárgate-le dijo furiosa.

No obstante, se sentó a su lado e incluso acarició su fría e inmóvil mano.

-Lárgate… o llamo a seguridad- amenazó con voz ronca.

-Yoh me dijo que debía verte-habló con sentimientos contrariados- La verdad te he evitado todo lo que he podido, incluso con la orden del juzgado que recibí hace rato.

-Así es, vas a pudrirte en la cárcel- aseveró con firmeza a pesar del respirador que hacía entrecortadas sus palabras- Antes de que me muera te quiero ver en la ruina.

Kino contempló sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no dejó escapar ni un solo momento. Anna era igual de fuerte que ella, impetuosa, orgullosa, así que sus sentimentalismos le tenían sin ningún cuidado.

-No me cabe la menor duda de que quieres arruinarme la vida-comenzó a decir la rubia- Pero, aunque no lo creas, te entiendo, comprendo el motivo de tu odio. No digo que lo acepto, pero dentro de todo, aprendí a entender muchas cosas con el tiempo.

-Tú no entiendes nada.

-Sí, si entiendo-argumentó ella- Siempre te quise y siempre te admiré, también te odie y te deteste con el alma, pero ahora te perdono.

-No necesito tu perdón.

Anna se levantó y salió de su habitación. Tenía que admitir que si corazón sentía decepción por no hacerla sentir miserable, aunque internamente también había algo diferente, algo de lo que Yoh se jactaba con alevosía.

-Te dije que yo no te permitiría hundirla, cueste lo que cueste y lo sabes-contestó con seriedad el castaño-le espetó con dureza tres días atrás cuando le mostrara una foto de ambos rubios -Lo único que haces es preocuparla, pero no por ella, sino por él. Anna dejó de sentir dolor por su persona hace mucho tiempo, Abuela. Es feliz, aun con todo lo que has hecho, a pesar de todo, vive plenamente feliz gracias a Hana.

Miraba con desdén esa fotografía, no podía soportar sentir celos de la felicidad de ella. Giró su rostro y dejó caer una lágrima antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse. Contempló a Anna y luego al pequeño niño que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Aquí está el bebé que siempre quisiste y que me exigiste, aunque claro, no cumpliste con el trato-dijo con firmeza- Hana Asakura, la abuela Kino.

Ambos se miraron con curiosidad, especialmente Hana que observaba su rostro a un costado. La pequeña mano tocó la de la anciana y la mujer sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerla.

-Es muy peculiar, no le agrada todo el mundo, pero parece que la sangre llama-aludió sentando a Hana más cerca de ella.

El niño le sonrió y tocó su cuerpo con un dedo antes de reírse de sentir la bata tan suave que llevaba.

-Es bonito, hay que admitirlo-dijo confundida- ¿Por qué lo has traído? Sabes que pude haberlo echado a patadas de mi cuarto.

-Pero no lo has hecho-puntualizó la rubia- Es lo más grande y especial que tengo en mi vida. Hana es mi vida.

La pasión y entrega con que miraba al niño le hicieron recordar la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos. Era una niña tan pequeña y frágil que terminó por convertirse en una mujer fuerte e imponente, que ahora amaba a su hijo.

-Lo haces para que retire la demanda-se percató con frialdad de sus acciones.

-Yoh ya me ha explicado todos los movimientos que tuvo que hacer para sumir ese juicio en el olvido-comentó sin un ápice de vergüenza- Igual que tú, usa de su dinero e influencia. Aquí, mi travieso hijo sólo vino a conocerte.

Kino desvió su mirada y no volvió a mirarla, salvo cuando Hana llamó su atención tocando su mano y levantándola para poner en ella una pelota. La anciana la tomó y miró al pequeño que le sonreía como Yoh solía hacerlo.

-Es tuya-le dijo Kino, pero Hana movió su cabeza en forma negativa y rechazó su mano- Es igual a su padre.

-Lo es… cuando quiere-respondió posando su mentón sobre la cabeza del niño- Sé que cualquier mujer quiere y anhela una vida tranquila y feliz, no todos la consiguen, tú no tuviste suerte. Los hombres en tu familia son inexpresivos, frívolos y mucho más interesados en el trabajo, Yoh no es así, a pesar de todo lo que cambió por tu culpa.

Era cierto, cada punto de su estratégica venganza en su contra.

-Tú querías sólo mi dinero, Anna.

-No, Kino, yo no quería tu dinero, quería una familia y amor. Ahora tengo ambos y a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, he resistido todo por ello, igual que tú te resistes a ver la realidad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos, a salir libremente, mientras evocaba lo horribles sentimientos de celos y envidia que tenía hacia Anna por encontrar el amor en un hombre tan puro como Yoh. Recargó su cabeza sobre la almohada y dejó que las lágrimas siguieran empapando la tela de la funda.

La forma en que Anna se transformaba poco a poco en una inteligente y bella mujer apareció frente a sus ojos, la fortaleza que demostraba, como digna heredera suya, tenía verdadero amor hacia esa joven, que se evaporó con el odio y la envidia de un día para otro.

-No quería herirte de ese modo-se disculpó Anna levantándose- Bueno, ya lo has conocido, ahora supongo que será suficiente para ti.

-Te he hecho tantas cosas y te disculpas conmigo por verme llorar.

-Tú nunca lloras, Kino, es raro y me hace sentir fuera de lugar-admitió sin temor- Por otro lado, lo único que buscaba era compartirte un poco de mi felicidad.

-Gracias-mencionó la anciana.

-De nada-respondió sin problema- Debo irme, pero aun cuando sigas odiándome, mi hijo siempre sabrá quién eres y qué significas para Yoh y para mí.

Cargó a Hana de espaldas y abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiese irse escuchó la voz de Hana detenerla.

-Má…-dijo el niño que veía a Kino levantarse con dificultad de su cama.

-Eso no es prudente-le dijo Anna horrorizada.

Y se acercó a ella, dejó a Hana sobre la cama e intentó regresar a Kino a la misma posición, sólo que ella apartó su mano y sorpresivamente la abrazó. Ninguna dijo nada, sólo se quedaron calladas.

La anciana suspiró y lloró largamente, mientras las lágrimas de Anna comenzaron a salir y tomó parte de esa leve y atrayente forma de resaltar su amor.

-Aquí estabas, mi niña rubia-le dijo acariciando su cabello, como cuando era tan sólo una pequeña de seis años.

-Abuela…-respondió enternecida.

-Perdóname-mencionó Kino cuando acarició el rostro de Anna.

-Ya lo hice-aseguró limpiando sus lágrimas y tocando la mejilla de la anciana.

Hana se acercó gateando hacia ellas y también las abrazó. Yoh miró de reojo esa acción entre los tres, sonrió feliz de haber logrado su cometido, sobre todo cuando notó en Kino debilidad y cierta culpabilidad por algunas cosas. Un odio contradictorio.

Anna caminó con Hana al parque que estaba a un costado del hospital y calló, no habló en el lapso de media hora. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, el leve instante que había entre ambos se conectó cuando Hana tocó el agua de la fuente.

-¿Cómo sabías que se arrepentiría?-preguntó de repente.

Colocó un pie encima de la piedra de la fuente y su frente se acercó a la de ella.

-Yo padecí lo mismo, del amor al odio y del odio al amor-respondió sin poderlo evitar- Es muy fácil amarte, tan fácil que se puede olvidar todo lo demás.

-¿Aún podrías odiarme?-le cuestionó extrañada de esa respuesta.

-No… jamás lo haría, creo en ti casi como creo en que esto es para siempre-eludió con ternura- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti-respondió besándolo.

La suavidad de sus labios chocó con la de ella y percibió la calidez de su boca con la de él, hasta que alguien más intervino y sacó de equilibrio a Yoh, terminando empapado en la fuente.

-Hana…-le dijo su padre al rubio que había empujado un columpio.

**FIN**


End file.
